Stargate: SG-1 - New Families
by D M Harper
Summary: Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family. F/F storyline. Sam Carter & OFC; Janet Frasier & OFC; Cassandra Frasier/Carter & OFC; Carolyn Lam & OFC. Please be kind and take the time to review; it tames the savage Muse within!
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 1

USAF Colonel Samantha Carter drove alongside hanger three at Petersen Air Base and Brigadier General Dana Ridley explained, "There is a jet waiting for us."

Nodding, Sam swiftly parked the SUV thirty feet from the entrance and the three occupants collected their bags and ran into the hangar. George was standing at the bottom of the steps of a Gulfstream 5 dressed in black fatigues and a bulletproof vest.

"Good to see you are coming along for the ride sir," said Dana in greeting.

"Well, I thought I'd be the co-pilot." He held out his hand to Army Major Trisha Browning, "I'm sorry we've had to meet under such dire circumstances Major Browning."

"I am too sir and I appreciate your assistance."

"Safety check is complete and the flight plan registered Brigadier Ridley, we are ready to depart."

"Thank you again for all your help sir."

Once the four boarded, Dana handed her cell phone over to Sam, "Answer it if it rings please Colonel Carter."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sam sullenly.

Dana and George entered the cockpit and proceeded to fire up the engines. Once they were cleared for take-off from the control tower, Dana taxied onto the runway and they were soon on their way to Andrews Air Force Base.

Ten minutes into the flight, Sam entered the cockpit, "Major Sciff just called to say McDonald is not registered at any hotels."

"Thanks Carter. Can you please call him back and tell him McDonald used to own an apartment at 346 Independence Avenue six years ago. It's a long shot, but she may still use it."

"Can do ma'am," acknowledged Sam before leaving.

"I couldn't help but notice the tension between you and Sam," noted George.

"We had a disagreement, but Sam should be okay soon sir." She explained the reason behind the argument.

"Well, it's rare for Sam to lose her temper," said George.

"I know, but when she does, she's a little fire cracker."

George chuckled at the synopsis, "That she is and once she calms down she'll understand your position on not disclosing the full facts behind McDonald's past."

"I believe you are right sir."

Sam appeared again fifteen minutes later looking distraught, "They've located Lieutenant Smith at McDonald's apartment. She's in bad shape and has been taken to Walter Reed Army Medical Center."

"How bad is she Sam?" asked George.

"She's been beaten and raped. Lieutenant Smith identified McDonald as her attacker. Apparently she assaulted her some three hours ago. Major Sciff retrieved a recording device from Lieutenant Smith's jacket and is having it analysed now."

Dana dropped out of Military mode, "How is Trish doing baby?"

"She's a mess Dana."

"George can you take the controls please? I'll go speak with her."

"I'll take your seat Dana," offered Sam quietly.

-o-

Dana found Trisha slumped over her knees and sobbing violently. She knelt beside the chair and gently caressed her friend's right shoulder, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"It's not your fault and thanks for helping find her."

"Don't thank me, I should have figured it out sooner."

Trisha raised her head and looked at Dana, "Don't blame yourself, it happened hours ago. It was way before I even realised there was a problem."

"That fact doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

"Bron shouldn't have gone out with McDonald and put herself in jeopardy without backup."

Dana's phone rang, "Hello Major."

_"Brigadier, the blood toxicology on Lieutenant Smith found traces of GHB in her system."_

"Well that would explain how McDonald lured her back to the apartment."

_"It does and we have everything on audio tape ma'am."_

"Have there been any sightings on McDonald yet?"

_"No, but Lieutenant Smith told us she may have broken McDonald's arm during the struggle. The local police have an APB out on her."_

"Okay, we will be there soon."

_ "Yes ma'am. I have advised Lieutenant Smith her fiancée is on the way and she is responding well to treatment."_

"What are her injuries Major?"

_"A broken nose, fractured jaw, dislocated left shoulder, several lacerations to her face and severe trauma to the genital area. She is sleeping at the moment."_

"It's good she is resting and I appreciate all your assistance."

Trisha cried harder when told the extent of Bronwyn's assault. Dana held her firmly and offered her comfort when the tears stopped.

"Once we land I'll have Sam take you directly to the hospital. It's a forty minute trip, but she'll get you there sooner."

"What are you going to do?"

"Join in the search and catch the fucking bitch. We'll get her sweetie; she wouldn't get away with this."

"I know." Trisha sat up straight, "I love you."

"I love you too and Bronwyn will recover from this, just support her."

"I will and I won't turn away from her like I did with you."

Dana smirked, "You better not or I'll kick your arse. Bronwyn will need you and you have to talk to her about what happened. It's good therapy for her to get it all out."

"I promise and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

"Apology accepted, now I better go get ready for our landing." Dana removed her arms from around Trisha and stood up.

"I need to use the head," said Trisha as she got to her feet.

"I'll see you after we land."

Trisha reached out and framed Dana's face, "You're still a wonderful person Dana and I'm so glad you are my friend."

"I am too."

Moving in closer, Trisha kissed Dana chastely on the lips. Sam closed the cockpit door at that precise moment and froze. Her heart ached as she witnessed the contact between the two women.

"I ... uhm ... George said we are fifteen minutes out from Peterson."

The duo parted and Trisha said, "Thank you again for everything you've done."

"You're welcome." Dana stepped into Sam, "Take that look of jealousy off your face; it was just a friendly kiss."

Sam was still suffering hormonally and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself, "Fuck off."

Dana moved past her, "Thank you Sam that was extremely adult of you at a time like this." Returning to George, she took her seat, "You keep control sir, you've been doing such an excellent job and I need a moment to collect my thoughts."

As he prepared for the landing, Dana told him about the latest development.

-o-

Sam stormed off the plane and the other three caught up to her as a tall, well-built blond met them inside the hangar.

Dana introduced everyone then said, "Major Sciff, it's good to see you again and I am thankful for all your assistance."

"Likewise ma'am and if you'll come this way, I'll take you to the hospital." He led the foursome to a parking area and a black SUV.

"Major, Colonel Carter and Major Browning will accompany you while General Hammond and I will be joining the search."

"As you wish and I can organise another vehicle for you."

"Thank you, but before you do, do you happen to have McDonald's cell phone number?"

"No, but I can get it for you ma'am."

"Thank you."

Colin made a phone call and Dana placed her laptop on top of the vehicle's hood and turned it on. Entering her security code, she brought up a cell phone tracer program. Once she typed in the number, she asked Colin to call it.

McDonald failed to answer, but Dana got a fix on her signal within seconds, "Got her. She's on Pennsylvania Avenue at Gus' Bar. I'll take your car now Major."

"I'll drive Dana," offered George.

"I appreciate it sir."

Colin pulled Dana aside, "McDonald is armed and by Lieutenant Smith's account, very unstable. I'll contact the local police with the latest details and have them meet you there."

Dana withdrew her gun, chambered a round then holstered it, "Thanks for the heads up Major."

Sam felt bad about snapping at Dana on the plane and was about to apologise when Dana and George raced off with Major Sciff to the GMC Sierra. By the time she caught up to them, Dana and George were headed towards the main gate. Sam reached for her cell phone and realised she had left it at home.

Colin turned and neared them, "Colonel Carter and Major Browning, I'll take you to the motor pool then onto the hospital."

-o-

George pulled up outside Gus' Bar and turned to Dana, "How do you want to handle this Brigadier?"

"You take the back entrance sir and I'll take the front. I'll give you a count of ten to get into position before I breach the door."

"Sounds just about right to me."

The two officers got out of the SUV and George withdrew his Berretta before heading down the alley. Dana counted before taking out her gun and moving to the front door. She opened it and snuck inside. Moving to the left, she aimed her weapon at Erin as she sat at the bar counter nursing a drink.

Dana nodded to George as he approached from the rear of the building and the middle aged bartender looked at George than Dana and started to move away from the counter.

Erin's right hand rose and she pointed her gun at him, "Did I say you could move?" Her voice was slurred and her hand shook.

"No ma'am."

George spoke calmly, "Brigadier General McDonald, I suggest you lower your weapon and turn around slowly and face me."

"I don't think so."

Dana bobbed her head at George, "Erin, it's Dana. Let's do as the Lieutenant General says and we can all leave here and get some rest."

Erin turned her head to the left and stared at Dana, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ensuring you don't hurt anyone else."

Waving her right hand around in the air, Erin protested, "I didn't hurt her, she wanted it rough."

Dana noticed Erin's left arm was hanging limply at her side, "No she didn't Erin. Now put the gun down."

"What would you know and what business is it of yours anyway?"

"I know all about how you arranged for Lieutenant Smith to come here and how you manipulated Colonel Bellows to draw up new orders for Major Browning to be redeployed to Iraq. You wanted her out of the way so you could pursue Lieutenant Smith without interference. I know all your dirty little secrets Erin, but you have gone too far this time to get what you want. You hurt my friends as well as abused your position and rank."

Erin sneered, "You can't prove any of that?"

"Your attack on Lieutenant Smith is on audio tape and I have copies of your memos and e-mails to Colonel Scott Bellows, so yes, I can prove it. Now put down the gun."

Erin stood on unsteady legs and aimed her gun at her accuser, "You think you're pretty smart, don't you? You waltz in here and act like you figured it all out."

Dana cautiously watched Erin's trigger finger resting on the guard, "No Erin, I'm just looking out for my friends and people like you always come unstuck sooner or later. You're finished Erin."

George crept closer and Erin yelled, "I MAY BE DRUNK, BUT IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP BEHIND ME; I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT."

"I'm not moving," replied George firmly.

Dana reacted quickly as Erin's finger moved inside the trigger guard. She fired as Erin pulled the trigger and declared, "I'm fucked either way."

Erin fell to the floor clutching at her right shoulder and George stepped in to kick away her weapon.

Dana pivoted and saw the local police and Colin enter the bar. She turned her attention back to George and uttered, "Sam." She sank to her knees then fell forward as blood seeped onto the floorboards underneath her.

-o-

George ran into Lieutenant Smith's room and found both Sam and Trisha asleep in the armchairs positioned on either side of the bed. He approached Sam and lightly shook her right shoulder, "Sam honey, you need to wake up. You have to come with me."

Sam stirred and focused on him, "Sorry, I must have dozed off. Where are we off to?" She detected the colour drain from his face, "No George, don't you dare tell me." Tears immediately fell from her eyes.

"Honey, Dana is here at the hospital and has been rushed into surgery."

Sam gripped George's shoulders, "Please tell me she will be all right."

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

Sam cried all the way to the waiting room and sat down beside George and held his hand, "What happened?"

"McDonald shot her."

"That bitch, how did it happen?"

George took his time to recount the episode.

Sam stopped sobbing then asked, "She wanted Dana to kill her?"

"That's my guess honey."

"How bad is Dana?"

"She took the hit to the stomach and lost a lot of blood. The Paramedic said she should be okay." George looked at this watch, "Dana went into theatre thirty minutes ago."

"I told her to fuck off before on the plane. I was tired and hormonal and didn't mean to say it, it just came out and we had a fight before we left the house."

"I know, Dana told me all about it. She was fairly upset, but hid behind her Military mask."

Sam smiled, "She does that when she is hurt. I didn't mean to wound her George."

"She knows that Sam and was just giving you some space."

"If I'd been thinking straight, I would have given her my vest."

"Come on, there is no need to beat yourself up. I'll go get us a coffee."

"Thanks George."

George returned fifteen minutes later and handed Sam a drink container and a muffin, "I thought you might need something to eat."

Sam took a sip of coffee before saying, "Thanks. Oh crap, I better call Cassie and Reese."

"Already taken care of and as soon as we know something we have to call them back."

"Okay, so what happens now?"

"McDonald is under Military guard and being patched up down in the ER. It was a through and through that didn't require surgery. Major Sciff will transport her to Andrews Airbase then arrange for her to face a Court Martial."

"What a mess," lamented a weary Sam.

"I would expect McDonald to plead diminished capacity due to battle fatigue syndrome or some other psychiatric terminology her defence can come up with."

"Well either way her career is over," noted Sam softly.

"When Dana first notified me of the situation I did a little digging and discovered some improprieties. Her career should have ended years ago."

"Yes it should have." Sam stood and paced the floor while George remained lost in thought.

-o-

Dana groaned as she slowly fought her way out of the anaesthesia. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and she realised she was in a surgical recovery area.

A smiling nurse appeared and spoke to her, "How is the pain?"

"Bearable," answered Dana. "What's the extent of my injury?"

"Doctor Adams will speak to you once we move you to your room Dana."

Pain gripped the left side of Dana's abdominal region, "Uhm nurse, I think I'll revise that level, it's a nine.'

The nurse smirked down at the patient, "I'll give you five milligrams of Morphine."

Dana stretched out her hand, "Is it possible to have Pethidine, it works better for me?"

"Doctor Adam wrote you up for both, so I don't see a problem."

"Thank you nurse, I appreciate it."

Five minutes passed and Dana was feeling no pain as the nurse checked her vitals again.

"How long before I go to my room?"

"I'm calling for an orderly now."

"Cheers," replied Dana while closing her eyes and drifting back into restful sleep.

-o-

After being informed Dana was being moved to room 728 on the seventh floor, Sam excused herself and went down to the Emergency Room to locate Major Sciff. She found him standing in front of a cubicle being guarded by two Military Police Officers.

"Colonel Carter, how is Brigadier Ridley?"

"She's out of theatre and will be just fine. They are taking her to a room now. Can I ask to speak to McDonald for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am, go right ahead."

Colin stepped to the side and Sam drew back the curtain to find Erin propped up and handcuffed to the bed railing.

Erin glared at her and snarled, "Come to gloat Colonel?"

"No, but I do have something I wish to say."

"I really don't care to hear it, just go away."

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I despise you for what you did to Lieutenant Smith and loath you for shooting Brigadier Ridley. You are a cold hearted, selfish bitch and have finally gotten what you deserve." Sam moved in closer and slapped Erin across the face then added, "Dana is worth a hundred of you and I hope you rot in hell." She turned heel and left. As she passed Colin, she said, "Thank you Major."

"You're welcome ma'am and please inform the Brigadier I will visit later in the day."

"I will." Sam made her way up to Dana's room and saw George sitting in a chair to the right of the bed holding Dana's hand. The patient was asleep, so Sam took a seat to the left and took hold of her other hand.

"She looks good," she noted with a smile.

"She does and the nurse said the doctor will be here shortly to speak to us."

Dana opened her eyelids, blinked twice then whispered, "Hello you two."

Sam and George both stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"Welcome back young lady," said George.

"Thanks Partner," joked Dana. "What happened to the psycho General?"

George chuckled briefly, "It's nice to see you still have your sense of humour and McDonald is being transferred to Andrews."

"Don't tell me I missed her shoulder?"

"No, you got her all right."

"George, can I impose on you for one more favour?"

"Name it Dana."

"Can you fly me back to the SCG Infirmary? I want to go home."

"I'll see what I can do, but the doctor may want to keep you here."

"I'm sure he will, but I'd rather go home." She looked at Sam and asked, "Have you still got your cranky pants on?"

"No honey."

"Good and I need a favour from you too sweetheart."

"Go ahead."

"When we get home I want you to have a blood test and have your hormone levels checked because you have been way too nasty."

Sam laughed at the comment, "Deal and I apologise for being a bitch."

"It's okay Sam and we can discuss it later."

After Doctor Adams arrived and explained the damage to Dana's abdominal wall and muscle, George stepped outside with him and organised to have Dana flown to Colorado Springs as soon as possible. The doctor agreed to release her in twelve hours time as long as there were no complications during that period.

Dana thanked George when he returned to the room then said, "I want you two to go book into a hotel and get some sleep. I'm tired and ready for sleep, so I would like it if you rested for the flight home."

"You won't get any argument from me, I'm beat," admitted George.

"We'll be back here at 1700 hours," suggested Sam tiredly.

"It's a date and I love you both, now scoot."

Sam kissed Dana tenderly on the lips, "I love you too."

-o-

At 1810 hours George took off from Andrew's Air Force Base with Sam as his co-pilot. Dana was asleep on a gurney that was anchored to the floor while Trisha and Bronwyn were seated side by side in the rear section of the plane. Sam had asked the couple to return to Colorado Springs and stay for the remainder of the week. The trip to Toronto was now off for Sam and Dana, but Sam had insisted Trisha take the tickets with instructions to enjoy the weekend and catch up with family.

Once Dana was settled into Observation Room 2, she was immediately fussed over by Janet. The doctor was working the night shift and took great care to ensure Dana was comfortable and pain free.

As requested by Dana, Sam undertook a blood test and Janet made the necessary adjustments to Sam's contraceptive prescription.

By ten fifteen, Sam had driven Trisha and Bronwyn home, showered and crawled into bed after speaking on the phone to Cassandra, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel.

-o-

The following morning Jack paid Dana a visit before departing for an off-world recon mission with SG-16. Dana went back to sleep and was woken when Carolyn arrived to check her surgical site and drain.

"Daniel is in his Lab and will be dropping by to see you soon," explained the doctor while making a notation in Dana's chart.

"Cool and how is the good Doctor Jackson." Dana noted the frown on Carolyn's face and reached out for her friend's upper arm. "What's wrong?"

Carolyn lowered her eyes and avoided Dana's, "Nothing."

"Come on Doc, I read people for a living and your face is telling me something is troubling you."

Putting down the clipboard, Carolyn looked at Dana with tears in her eyes, "I'm confused about my feelings for Daniel."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you spoken to him about your concerns?" questioned Dana while removing her hand.

"Yes."

"Has this anything to do with our conversations on Gretin?"

"Yes and no."

With a sly grin, Dana inquired, "Which one is it Doc?"

"I lied when you asked if I was curious about being attracted to women."

Dana laughed softly, "I know you did and it's okay."

Carolyn responded with a wry smile, "Dana, I'm not attracted to other women, just you."

"I kind of figured that part out for myself."

"I mean I've always been curious about how it would be to be with a woman, but until you turned up here, I hadn't given it a second thought."

"I'm flattered that I piqued your interest. Have you talked this over with Daniel?"

"Good god no, I don't want to confound the issue any further. Dana, I love you as a friend and don't want to jeopardise our relationship by constantly wondering what it would be like to be kissed by you."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "I think we passed that stage about five minutes ago."

Dana giggled and held her stomach, "Oh don't make me laugh; it hurts."

"Sorry, so what's your question?"

"Do you feel like Daniel is holding back from you?"

Carolyn's eyes lit up, "Yes I do, just when I think we are as close as we can be, he closes off and comes up with some excuse to avoid me. Last night we went out for a lovely dinner and he dropped me home, stayed for coffee then told me he was coming here this morning to do some research and wanted an early night."

"So I gather you guys aren't sexually active then?"

"No and it's frustrating the hell out of me. Every time I think Daniel is about to initiate sex, he's out the door."

"It sounds like he is afraid of commitment."

"That's what I am beginning to think. I know all about his wife Sha're and the other doomed relationships, but I really thought he was making progress in being more open with his feelings."

"I must admit I've seen a marked improvement in that area too."

"When I ask Daniel about it he just shrugs his shoulders and says that's just the way he is."

Dana shook her head, "You guys really do need to talk it over."

"I know."

"I think your interest in me is a result of you transferring your frustration with Daniel."

"You're probably right," agreed the doctor glumly.

"When did you first view me in a different light?"

Carolyn blushed, "Uhm, when we were at Jack's prior to the mission to P3X-666."

"What occurred to change your mind?"

"Well after you arrived I was on my way around the side of the house to get a CD out of Daniel's truck."

Dana suddenly remembered her enthusiastic greeting with Sam pressed up against the front wall, "Oh crap, sorry about that Carolyn."

"Uhm well, I have to admit I took one look at the sheer bliss on Sam's face and became interested."

Dana didn't know where to look and settled on viewing the ceiling, "Just how much did you see?"

Carolyn's expression changed to one of guilt, "I ... uhm ... everything."

Dana grinned madly and made eye contact, "I really don't know what to say."

"That makes two of us."

"Moving right along from the awkward moment, what are you planning to do about Daniel?"

"This is where the confusion comes into the equation, I really like Daniel, but I don't want to keep wondering."

Dana recalled her conversation with Sam regard Carolyn and advised her, "Talk to Daniel and be open about what you are feeling and don't ignore the problem."

"You are right and you can rest easy, I'm not going to embarrass myself by pining over you."

Dana chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that because nothing is going to happen between us, although Sam did tell me it was okay to kiss you and quell your curiosity."

Carolyn's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You've discussed this with Sam?"

"Yes, we have no secrets Doc."

"Good lord, why doesn't the floor just open up and swallow me now? Where is a Goa'uld attack when you need one?"

Laughing, Dana winced with pain, "Oh Carolyn, it's not that bad. In fact, if you hand me my toothbrush, I'll clean my teeth then lay one on you right now."

Carolyn stood still and stared, "I couldn't do that."

"I'll stop messing with you."

Carolyn giggled, "It's all right; at least I'm feeling better." She glanced at her watch, "I need to get going. I've my weekly report with George to attend to."

"Say hello to the General for me."

Carolyn moved towards the door and Dana asked, "Hey Doc, can you get my toothbrush before you go?"

"No worries and after the meeting you are attempting to get out of bed."

Dana smiled, "Thank goodness for that, I'm starting to an FNB."

Carolyn's right eyebrow rose, "Say what now?"

"It's an acronym for fucking numb bum."

Laughing, Carolyn opened the door, "I'll see you later."

-o-

Bill Otto and Cameron were next to visit the patient followed by Walter and Josh. Once she was alone, Dana closed her eyes and drifted off.

Eighty minutes later, Sam opened the door and quietly stepped inside the room.

Dana fluttered her eyelids open and beamed, "Hey beautiful, it's so good to see you."

Sam grinned broadly at her, "Hello honey, sorry I'm late but I was busy being interviewed by AFOSI investigators in regard to McDonald. They are still at home speaking with Bronwyn."

"At least they are moving fast with the matter."

"I've just come from George's office and he informed me you won't be questioned until you've been discharged."

"Cool, so how is my favourite Colonel this morning?"

"Much better now I am here." Sam moved to the side of the bed and took hold of Dana's hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad."

"I ran into Carolyn outside and she was all flustered. Do you have any idea why?"

Dana gave her girlfriend a sly grin, "I do." She proceeded to tell Sam about the conversation she had had with the doctor.

Sam's face bore the expression of shock, "Oh ... my ... god. She actually watched us making love?"

Dana's left brow arched, "Apparently so."

Giggling, Sam reasoned, "No wonder she couldn't look at me."

"The poor woman is riding the full gamut of emotions, I'm afraid."

"I'm guessing Daniel's reluctance is due to this past?"

"You'd be right honey."

Sam racked her fingers though Dana's hair, "By the way, I missed you last night and nearly drove over here at 0200 hours when I couldn't sleep."

"Well lucky you didn't because I would have kicked your arse," taunted Dana with a chuckle.

Leaning over, Sam huskily said, "And then you could have kissed it better for me."

"Oh good god Sam, it's time to change the subject."

Sam responded with her dimpled smile, "Done." She handed Dana an envelope, "It's from your lawyer's office."

Opening it, Dana withdrew two contracts and read the cover letter, "We both need to sign and the money has been transferred to your account."

Sam looked around for a pen and ended up removing the one clipped to Dana's medical chart. After signing, she took the papers off Dana and placed them back into the envelope.

"When do you want to break the news to Janet and Carrie?"

"Janet is on duty tonight, so if you happen to be still around when she arrives you can tell her."

Sam's voice lowered, "I adore you Dana."

"Oh I never tire of hearing you say that."

Sam pressed her lips to Dana's and kissed her tenderly. Dana placed her left arm around Sam's shoulder and drew her closer. The pair separated when Dana heard the door open.

It was Carolyn and she blushed brightly, "You ready to attempt standing Dana?"

"I am Doc, so get out of the way."

Shaking her head, Carolyn said, "Not so fast, I want to check your drain and empty your catheter first."

"Yeah, yeah less talk and more action Doc," wisecracked Dana while flinging back the covers.

Sam stepped out of the way and allowed Carolyn some space to manoeuvre.

Moments later Carolyn declared, "You are healing well and I'm going to remove the drain."

"That's music to my ears."

Carolyn set to work and Dana was standing beside the bed seconds later.

"Okay Dana, I don't want any of your stoic bullshit, if it hurts tell me."

"Yes Carolyn." Dana gingerly took a first step and experienced a slight twinge but no pain. "I'm good to go Doc."

Sam watched as Dana slowly walked around the room several times then praised her, "Well done honey."

"You're not checking out my peekaboo arse are you Colonel Carter?"

"Of course I am."

"That's my girl," replied Dana smugly.

Carolyn giggled at the interplay before saying, "All right Dana, that will do for now." She helped the patient to the side of the bed and observed for any signs of discomfort.

"Can I ask you to remove the catheter Doc?"

"I don't see why not, you're mobile enough to use the bathroom on your own."

Sam excused herself and waited outside. She felt funny about watching Carolyn administer to Dana. Knowing the doctor was attracted to her fiancée evoked a sense of jealousy and she wasn't sure of how to react.

Carolyn exited the room moments later, "Dana is doing so well, that I am going to release her before she bugs me too much."

Sam laughed, "I'm surprised she has been still this long."

"I advised her to take a shower while I take care of the paperwork."

"Thanks Carolyn."

"Welcome."

Carolyn moved off down the hall and Sam re-entered the room to find Dana rifling through her bag. She stopped and looked up at Sam, "I'm clear to go home."

"I know and that's good news. I'll give you a hand to get dressed."

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam settled Dana onto the couch once the pair arrived home while Trisha and Bronwyn were out back lazing by the pool and trying to make sense of the nightmare that had befallen upon them.

After a short silence, Dana held Sam's hand and squeezed tightly, "I love you Samantha."

"I love you too. Do you feel like something to eat?"

"A cookie would be good," answered Dana with a devilish grin.

"You don't eat cookies," pointed out Sam with a shake of her head.

"I was referring to your cookie baby."

"Oh, you are definitely feeling better and no, you can't have a cookie for at least another two days. Carolyn instructed there was to be no strenuous activity until Saturday at best."

Dana instantly dropped her bottom lip, "I don't like that advice."

"Trust me, neither do I. I'm just going outside to say hello to Trish and Bronwyn then I'll make you a sandwich."

Letting go of Sam's hand, Dana pouted, "Fine, I'll just lay here and do myself then."

Sam sternly responded, "No you don't and you can't goad me into going against doctor's orders."

"So what do you recommend for the ache I have for you?"

"A cold shower," replied Sam deadpan as she headed for the kitchen.

"Grrr!" exclaimed Dana while slowly getting to her feet and walking to the stairs.

Going into the bedroom, she reached for her med kit in the closet and located a fresh waterproof dressing. Stepping into the bathroom, Dana removed her shorts, tee shirt and underwear.

After pulling off the old bandage from the surgically glued four inch wound, Dana replaced it with the new one and turned on the water.

She was about to turn off the hot water when Sam entered the room and joked, "Let me see your hands."

"Sweetheart, you really do slay me at times." Dana shut off the hot faucet and allowed the cold water to cool her ardour. "How's Bronwyn doing?"

"Good and Trish was telling me she's organised counselling for her when they get home on Monday and George called to say you'll be interviewed tomorrow morning."

Dana turned off the tap and opened the screen door and Sam handed her a towel, "Thanks honey."

The couple spent the day watching episodes of Voyager and Xena with Trish and Bronwyn. Later Sam prepared dinner and the two couples retired to bed before 2200 hours. Sam was due to drive Trish and Bronwyn to the airport then dropping off the signed contracts in the morning while Dana had her interview.

-o-

The darkness and silence of the bedroom was disturbed when Dana groaned loudly and Sam sat straight up, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Go back to sleep Sam, I just rolled over onto the wrong side."

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes baby." Dana placed a hand on Sam's stomach, "Go to sleep my Sam."

Sam got comfortable again and Dana softly caressed her abdominal muscles through her tee shirt. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Dana asked, "Are you still awake?"

There was no reply, so Dana removed her hand and eased out of bed. She was wide awake and looking for something to do. Going downstairs, Dana went into the living room and viewed a replay of a Maple Leafs game on TV.

Sam found her asleep on the couch four hours later and turned off the television. She kissed her on the forehead and Dana stirred.

Opening her eyes, Dana smiled, "Morning Sam."

"Good morning, are you all right?"

"Yes sweetheart. I couldn't get back to sleep and didn't want to disturb you." She looked into Sam's dilated blue orbs and added, "I see by your eyes you woke up feeling aroused."

"Oh god yes, I want you so bad Dana."

Giggling, Dana sat up and took her lover's hand, "And I want you." She led Dam back upstairs and cautiously lay on the bed.

-o-

An hour passed and both women were sated and enjoying a shower together. Sam lazily kissed Dana's right shoulder and declared, "I was beginning to miss our mornings my Dana."

Chuckling softly, Dana kissed Sam's chin, "I was missing you full stop."

Sam smirked at the response, "I was so terrible to you and when you kicked the bathroom door in, I was so shocked. I'd never seen you so angry but still in control."

"Well you were pissing me off something fierce, but I didn't have time to wait for you to get over it. I had to act fast and hope you kept up."

Sam laughed loudly, "I nearly didn't go to D.C."

"I know, but I would have stopped and taken the time to snap you out of it."

Laying her lips upon Dana's throat, Sam nibbled slowly along the full length before kissing across the clavicle.

"Dana," she finally whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"I need to get dressed."

"I know and I need to lie down. I think I many have over stretched some."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little and I'm feeling pretty tired. I'll sleep for a couple of hours before the investigators arrive."

"Good idea honey," agreed Sam as she stepped from the stall.

-o-

Dana answered the knock on the front door wearing a pair of baggy USAF shorts and a maroon Queensland Rugby League jersey. She was greeted by two men dressed in USAF service uniforms and both bore the rank insignia of Captain.

"Good morning Brigadier Ridley, I am Captain John Palmer from AFOSI and this is my colleague Captain Randall Smyth."

"Good morning Captains, please come in. Can I offer you gentlemen some coffee?"

"That would be much appreciated ma'am," answered dark haired, mid-thirties Palmer.

Dana closed the door and laughed, "I've heard the stuff they try to pass off as coffee over at Peterson falls well short of the mark."

"Yes ma'am," concurred red haired, fortyish Smyth.

Dana led the two officers into the kitchen, "Take a seat Captains." She poured two cups of coffee and handed them over. "Milk and sugar are on the table."

"Thank you ma'am," the men said in unison.

Captain Smyth placed a laptop on the table while Palmer took a sip of his drink.

"Ahh, this is a nice blend."

"I'll take your word for that, I don't drink it."

Smyth took a drink, "My wife wishes I didn't."

Palmer pulled out a notebook and pen as he sat down, "Brigadier, if you are ready we can begin?"

For the next fifty minutes, Dana gave clear and precise answers to Palmer's questions while Smyth busily transcribed on the computer.

"Brigadier, what led you to believe Brigadier McDonald was preying on Lieutenant Smith?"

"Once I'd been made aware of Major Browning's orders to return to Iraq and Brigadier McDonald's posting to Beale Air Force Base, I became suspicious of the Brigadier's motives."

"Were you aware of the previous investigations into the Brigadier's conduct?"

"Yes. I was with the Intelligence section at the Pentagon at the time."

"Had the Brigadier displayed similar behaviour prior to that investigation?"

"Not to my knowledge Captain."

"You were stationed at Manas Air Base Kyrgyzstan in 2002?"

Dana knew where the line of questioning was headed and was prepared.

Palmer continued, "During her initial interview, Brigadier McDonald stated she had been in a sexual relationship with you, is that true?"

"It is. The Brigadier actively pursued me and the affair ended when I discovered Brigadier McDonald was already in a relationship stateside."

"Did Brigadier McDonald display any form of abuse towards you during your time together?"

"No, I did not experience any."

"Apart from the fact Brigadier McDonald was committing adultery and breaching USAF regulations, how would you best describe her behaviour?"

"The Brigadier was warm, caring, affectionate and attentive when we were together."

"Would you say she controlled the relationship?"

"Yes."

"Brigadier Ridley, it's only fair I advise you that due to the recent changes to Military regulations, you will not face prosecution for admitting to having had a homosexual relationship, but you may be charged with fraternisation with a superior officer."

"I am well aware of that possibility Captain."

Palmer looked to Smyth, "You can stop typing Randall; this is not for the record. Brigadier, as lead investigating officer, it will be my recommendation that you not face any disciplinary hearings."

"Thank you Captain and in gratitude, I'll pour you another cup of coffee." She stood and retrieved the pot. As she refilled the mugs, she asked, "Have you spoken to Lieutenant General Hammond yet?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Smyth. "His statement substantiates yours. You will be contacted by an attorney from the Air Force JAG office in due course and expected to give evidence at the subsequent Court Martial hearing."

"Understood Captain Smyth."

"One last matter," said Palmer after putting down his cup. "Brigadier McDonald is being charged with falsifying official documents, coercion, blackmail, administering a stupefying drug, assault, rape and attempted murder."

Dana heard her truck pull up in the drive and the garage door open, "Understood Captain Palmer and thank you for informing me."

The OSI officers stood and Smyth printed off a copy of Dana's statement and handed it to her.

"Please read through the statement ma'am and sign it if you adopt it as true and correct."

Sam entered the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries and said, "Hello Captains Palmer and Smyth."

"Ma'am," they both replied.

"Sorry to interrupt," apologised Sam.

"You didn't sweetheart, we are just about done." Dana picked up a pen and signed each page. Handing them back to Smyth, she said, "There you go Captain."

"Appreciate it ma'am." He printed off another copy and gave it to Dana. "Thank you for your time and the coffee Brigadier."

"You're welcome."

The officers collected their belongings and Sam and Dana walked them to the door.

Sam kissed Dana on the neck as she closed the door, "How'd it go?"

"Fine, but I'm sore from sitting up in the same position for so long."

"How about you go lie down on the couch and I'll fix you some lunch."

"That sounds good, but I'd rather go up to bed."

Sam ran her hand over Dana's back, "Are you feeling okay?"

"To be honest, I don't feel quite right?"

"Honey, go upstairs and I'll give Janet a call to come over and check you out."

-o-

Dana was sitting up in bed taking her temperature when Sam walked in three minutes later.

"Janet is coming right over."

Dana looked at the electronic thermometer, "I've got a fever, so that means an infection." She wiped the thermometer with a swab and put it back into the med kit then looked forlornly at Sam, "I'm not going back to base."

Same gave her a lopsided grin, "That's a no brainer honey."

"Good, that will save an argument then."

Laughing, Sam suggested, "Lie back and relax."

Dana did as Sam advised and pulled off her shirt. Sam stared as Dana gently probed around the injury site with her fingers.

"Uhm honey, don't you think you should put a shirt back on before Jan gets here, not that I'm not enjoying the view."

"Sam, Janet is a doctor and has seen my boobs before."

Shaking her head, Sam pointed out, "Yes, but not in the privacy of our bedroom."

Dana held her hand out to Sam, "Come here."

Sam took hold and moved to the side of the bed and Dana said, "You are so adorable when it comes to protecting my virtue."

Sam giggled before replying, "Well your breasts are mine."

"Yes they are my Sam and you are the only one who can do all those wonderful things to them. I love you, now go answer the door."

"But Janet hasn't knocked yet."

There was a rap on the front door.

"Good ears remember?" pointed out Dana with a coy grin.

"Yep and great boobs," teased Sam while leaving the room.

Dana got up and pulled on a tank top. She was lying under the sheet when Janet appeared with Sam moments later.

"Hey Dana, what's up honey?"

"Hi Doc, I believe I may have an infection."

Janet put down her med kit and lifted up Dana's shirt, "The wound site is fine. What are your symptoms?"

"My temperature is five above normal, my blood pressure is elevated and I have pain in my left kidney."

Janet donned a pair of gloves and poked around Dana's stomach and sides. Dana flinched when she pressed into her left kidney.

"I agree with your diagnosis Doctor. Do you have any antibiotics in your kit?"

"Yes, but only one vial, I need to restock."

"Me too, I'm fresh out. I'll call Carolyn and have her drop some over on her way home this afternoon."

"Thanks Doc."

Sam bent over Dana's kit and withdrew the bottle for Janet.

"Thanks Sammie." The brunette filled a syringe then asked Dana, "Do you want it in the hip or arm?"

"Hip please."

Janet injected Dana's left hip after swabbing the area below the bone.

"You give good needle Doc," joked Dana.

"I've heard the same said about you," replied Janet with a giggle.

Sam interjected, "I can attest to that." She moved closer to Dana and ran her fingers through long waves of hair, "And so can my ass."

Janet laughed then disposed of the needle into a sharp's container, "Remind me to request you Dana when my next series of inoculations are due."

"You got it and thanks for dropping over."

"It was my pleasure honey."

The doorbell rang and Sam excused herself.

Janet got up and stroked the back of Dana's hand, "I'm sure I don't have to remind you to take it easy?"

"No you don't and I intend to. How are Carrie and Addison?"

"They are wonderful."

Sam joined them holding a large envelope, "You've got registered mail honey."

Dane smiled brightly, "You can open it Sam and hand it to Janet."

A surprised Janet asked, "What?"

Sam ripped open the satchel and passed the deed to her house to Janet, "Welcome home Jan."

Janet read the title and glared at Sam, "You're giving me your house?"

"No Dana is sweetie. She bought it from me and now it's yours."

"Oh my freaking god, this is unbelievable. I don't know what to say." She hugged Sam and kissed her quickly on the lips. Leaning over, she kissed Dana, "Thank you so much sweetie. This is so generous of you."

"You're welcome Janet."

"Carrie is going to be beside herself and I can see why Sam loves you like she does. You have a wonderful spirit."

"So do you Doc," countered Dana.

"I better get moving before I cry. It's Addison's bath time and I'll contact Carolyn and have her organise a restock."

"I appreciate that Janet."

Sam walked Janet downstairs and Dana closed her eyes. She was asleep by the time Sam returned after a brief conversation with Janet. The blonde covered her with the comforter then went to the kitchen to make some lunch.

-o-

At ten past two Trisha called Sam and advised her that the hotel they were staying in was fabulous and to ask about Dana. Sam filled her in about the infection and the visit by AFOSI. Trisha said Bronwyn was doing well and promised to send Sam the two Maple Leaf jerseys she'd asked her to buy. The two friends chatted for some time before Trisha said goodbye.

Sam closed her phone and attended to laundry then checked on Dana at four and smiled when her girlfriend stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi and it's come to my attention you seem to sense my presence."

Dana sat up slowly and reached for Sam, "I believe I do."

Sam sighed when Dana wrapped arms around her waist, "Oh god I love you so much."

Dana pressed her face into Sam's shirt and held on tight, "You smell like laundry powder. Have you been in the laundry room without me?"

Chuckling softly at the implication, Sam rejoined, "You goof honey."

"That's me."

"Are you up to eating something?"

"Yes." Dana lifted Sam's shirt up with her teeth then licked the bare stomach languidly.

Sam squirmed and giggled, "I wasn't talking about me and you are supposed to be resting."

"Mmm, I know baby."

Sam took a step back and headed for the door, "I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready."

-o-

Carolyn rang the doorbell as Dana was biting into her second sandwich.

"I'll get it honey," offered Sam.

She returned with the doctor and a carton of antibiotic ampoules.

Dana waved at her friend, "Hey Doc and thanks for the stock."

"No problem and are you feeling any better?" asked Carolyn.

"Yes and how are you?"

"I'm okay and I have something to tell you before someone else does; Daniel and I broke up."

"What?" exclaimed Sam and Dana together.

"We talked things over last night and he admitted he just isn't ready for a serious relationship and I don't know what I want."

"I'm sorry to hear that Carolyn," sympathised Sam.

"I am too Doc."

"It's okay and we're still friends."

Sam hugged her, "If you need to talk we're here for you."

"I appreciate that. Oh by the way, SG-1 is pencilled in for a recon mission on Monday. George said it's expected it will take several days to complete."

With a frown making an appearance, Dana turned to her, "I know, I'll be sitting it out on the sidelines."

"Yes you will, but Cameron is on leave until Thursday and if you are cleared medically, George wants you to lead SG-6 off-world to P6X-810 to repair their satellite communications array on Wednesday."

A smile spread across Dana's face, "I finally get to do some techno work."

"I thought you'd be pleased," taunted Carolyn. "I better get going; my cat will be looking for dinner."

Sam and Dana spent the next three hours discussing P6X-810's energy system and infrastructures.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 3

SG-1 passed through the Stargate at zero seven ten hours behind a F.R.E.D while Dana was being examined by Janet in the Infirmary.

"Sam was right when she told me you are a quick healer," noted the doctor after removing the plastic film from Dana's stomach.

"I have good DNA Doc."

"Well, I'm signing off on your physical Dana. You've passed all the tests for mobility and your infection is well under control."

Dana sat up, "That's great."

"Before you race out of here, I'd like to invite you over for dinner tonight, Carrie is cooking."

"I'd like that, seems I'm free."

-o-

On Tuesday morning Dana received a phone call from Sergeant Davison asking her to attend General Hammond's office at ten hundred hours. She was currently assembling an M.A.L.P. in preparation for the following morning's jump to P6X-810 and would be finished well before the requested time.

Sergeant Siler looked up from the U.A.V. he was working on and asked, "Have you heard anything about Doctor Jackson dating Airwoman Chilton from SG-11?"

"No I haven't and I don't want to know." _"So much for Daniel not being ready to commit,"_ she thought to herself. Dana tightened the last screw on the cover plate and announced, "I'm all done here Sly, so I'm off to clean up. I'll catch you later."

"Will do Dana, see ya."

Dana made her way to her quarters to shower then changed into a blue camouflage BDU. After grabbing a bottle of water, she went to George's office and rapped on the door frame.

"Come on in Dana."

Complying, Dana took a seat, "What's up sir?"

"I've received word from Air Force JAG Attorney Lieutenant Kelly that you are scheduled to give evidence on the thirtieth. You'll be staying overnight at Andrews Air Base and flying home the next morning."

"Understood sir and I have to say I am not looking forward to the hearing."

"I'm not either. I'll be keeping you company on the trip as my testimony is listed to follow yours."

Dana smirked, "Well at least this visit won't be as dangerous."

Grinning, George agreed, "That's true, although I have to say I did enjoy being your backup."

"You should tag along on one of the missions."

"I think I just might while I still have the opportunity."

Dana stood up, "I'll pencil you in for the next SG-1 jump sir."

-o-

Dana was conversing with Josh in the Control Room when an incoming communiqué came through from SG-1.

_"Gate control, this is Colonel Carter – over."_

"Go ahead Colonel, receiving you loud and clear – over," replied Walter.

_"We have located some valuable specimens here and will be staying another twenty four hours to collect more samples – over."_

"Understood Colonel – over."

_"We will depart this location at thirteen hundred hours – out."_

"Roger that Colonel – Control out."

"Well there goes the idea of a romantic dinner date," muttered Dana as she left the room and walked up the stairs to Level 21.

She ambled into the Infirmary in search of Carolyn and located her in the pill room.

Looking up, Carolyn greeted her, "Hello."

"Hi Doc, how you going?"

"I'm fine I suppose. You've heard the news about Daniel and Annie Chilton I gather."

"Yep and needless to say I'm a little less than impressed."

"I'm okay with it, just a little shocked that he moved on so damn fast."

"I am too. Listen, Sam just radioed in and SG-1 is staying off-world for another day. Do you feel like grabbing some dinner with me?"

"I'd like that Dana."

"Cool, I'll pick you up from your place at nineteen hundred hours. I'll give Jack a call and see if he and Sara would like to join us."

"That sounds excellent, see you then."

-o-

Dana strolled into the Infirmary dressed in her new blue, grey and green tiger stripe camouflage BDU as Carolyn walked around the corner and commented, "Nice outfit Brigadier."

Smiling, Dana replied, "Yeah, they're cool. I'm here for my pre-mission check."

"Cubicle two Dana and you'll only need to remove your jacket."

"Cheers." Dana entered the screened off area and took off her outer garment.

Carolyn joined her momentarily, "Because you only had a complete physical two days ago, I just need to do a blood workup."

"Thanks."

"I had a good time last night and Sara was absolutely glowing."

"She certainly was and Jack was so attentive to her."

"They are an amazing couple."

Nodding, Dana agreed, "I couldn't be happier for them."

Carolyn took her sample, "I'll be back in a moment. You can put your jacket back on and help me in the Lab if you like."

"Cool."

Ten minutes later Dana was cleared to jump and on her way to the briefing. After taking her seat, she was surprised when Janet arrived similarly attired.

"Looks like you and I get to play in the dirt together," she announced with a grin.

"Good to have you on board Doc."

"George wants me to get some off-world time in, it's been a while."

The other members of SG-6 joined them and after greetings, sat down around the table. George stepped into the room and took his place at the head of the table.

"Okay people, let's get started. Your report please Brigadier Ridley."

"Thank you sir. After making contact with planet leader Christo, I learnt their communications array is experiencing some kind of power surge problem. I suspect their energy source is depleting and they require an alternative source. I've loaded two F.R.E.D.s with adequate supplies of solar panelling to alleviate the quandary."

"What is your time estimation for completing the work Brigadier?"

"Sir, we should be finished and ready to return no later than fourteen hundred hours."

"Good work." He turned to Janet, "Doctor Fraiser it's an absolute joy to see you involved."

"Thank you General and I'm really looking forward to the mission."

"Then you are dismissed people."

Janet walked down the stairs and accompanied Dana to the armoury then blurted out, "This is pretty exciting."

"I'm happy for you," replied Dana while checking her watch. "Ten minutes before we jump Doc," she hoisted her kit onto her back and giggled when Janet did the same.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sam told me about your nickname of Turtle and now I understand."

Janet slapped Dana across the arse, "That's enough out of you Amazon."

"Amazon?" queried Dana with a sly smile.

"Yes, that's your nickname with the other SG teams."

Dana crooked her left brown, "Oh I never knew that."

"Well now you do," declared Janet while picking up her P90. "Come on Amazon, let's go have some fun."

"I'm right behind you Turtle."

The two officers were still laughing as they entered the Embarkation Room and joined SG-6 at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hey Ridley," said Juan. "You want to share those happy pills with the rest of us?"

"Hell no Lopez, we are not sharing."

He laughed and Bill Otto remarked, "It's good to have you with us Doctor Fraiser and you look real good in the new issue."

"Thank you Sergeant and I see you are still the charmer."

"Yes ma'am."

Harriman started the Gate sequence and the team did a final check of the equipment.

Hammond's emotional voice came over the intercom, "You have a go SG-6 and god speed people."

Dana turned around to face the window and announced, "Ten Hut."

The others stood to attention and saluted Hammond. He returned the gesture and beamed proudly at Janet.

Walter cheerfully proclaimed, "Chevron seven locked."

Once the Event Horizon formed, Harry Shaw sent the first of the F.R.E.D.s through while Dan McLachlin manoeuvred the second. Janet and Dana stepped through last side by side.

-o-

After speaking with Christo, Dana, Janet and SG-6 set to work repairing and upgrading the array system. By thirteen thirty hours the task was complete and SG-6 were loaded up and ready to go home.

"Otto, take everyone back through the Gate, I just want to perform a final diagnostic on the power link and stabilising computer. I'll only be ten minutes at the most."

"Okay Ridley, we'll tell them to leave the Gate open for you."

"Cheers, I'll see you soon."

Janet patted Dana on the shoulder, "I'll see you on the other side and you've got first round at Kelly's."

"You're on Doc."

Janet and SG-6 departed as Dana typed in a series of commands on the main frame computer's keyboard. The final test found no irregularities and she was satisfied the uplink to the satellite in orbit was fully functional. She packed up her tools and headed for the Gate after bidding Christo and his family farewell.

-o-

Sam was standing behind Walter looking out at the Gate and awaiting Dana's arrival when she detected a barely discernible flash of blinding light behind the pool of shimmering blue.

"Did you see that Chief?"

"See what Colonel?" he asked while checking his monitor. "Brigadier Ridley is coming through now."

"Were there any Gate diagnostic irregularities?"

Dana stepped onto the ramp and Walter answered, "No Colonel, there were no indications. Everything was routine."

"Colonel Carter, what do you think you saw?" enquired George.

"A sparkle of bright light sir."

"In that case I want you to check all data from when SG-6 left until they returned."

"Yes sir."

"Keep me apprised Colonel."

"Yes sir."

Dana looked up to the window and waved to Sam. The blonde smiled and waved back. She wanted to speak with Dana, but it had to wait until her work was completed.

-o-

Going to the Armoury, Dana offloaded her weapons then went to her locker to store her kit. She then went to the Infirmary and waited for Carolyn to appear. Dana grinned warmly when the doctor neared and she said, "I'm all yours."

Carolyn giggled, "Now Brigadier, don't tease me. Cubicle three is set up for you."

Dana followed the physician down the corridor and stepped inside the curtained area.

"I'll be back to take some blood in a second," advised the doctor.

"Okay Carol."

Carolyn hesitated for a nanosecond and thought, _"The only person who calls me Carol is my father."_ She found it strange that Dana would suddenly call her by that name. She left the area while Dana disrobed then put on a gown.

Seconds later the doctor returned and asked, "How was the mission?"

"Fairly hectic, but I really enjoyed being involved in a technical operation."

"So you enjoyed being a geek?"

"I did."

Carolyn carried out the routine check-up as Dana prattled on with techno babble. The doctor thought she looked so cute while being animated about the mission. When she was done and the blood test results returned as clear, Carolyn said, "Okay Brigadier, you are clear to leave."

"Thanks Carol."

As Carolyn was leaving, Dana reached for her and said, "Can you meet me in my quarters in thirty minutes, we need to talk? I won't be long, the debriefing will be short."

"Sure, I'll be finished duty by then." Carolyn left and tried to understand why Dana needed to chat. She was also trying to disregard the arousal she felt when the Brigadier had looked at her with dilated pupils.

Dana dressed, ran to her quarters, showered and donned a pair of jungle green BDU. trousers and a black tee shirt. She raced up to the briefing room and smiled brightly when she spotted Janet sitting on the edge of the table wearing desert camouflage trousers and a brown tee shirt and talking to Daniel. Dana was suddenly taken with the woman's beauty and grinned.

Dana approached and sat down beside her. She watched the brunette talking and thought, _"Good god, what was I thinking?"_

Hammond arrived and everyone else took their seats, "Report Ridley."

"No problems sir. All equipment was upgraded and is fully operational with no foreseeable problems to the energy resource."

"Good work everyone and this is the quickest debriefing ever, dismissed."

The members of SG-6 stood and Bill said, "I believe it's your round Ridley."

"Sorry mate, I've had something come up, can I take a raincheck?"

"No problem."

Janet got to her feet, "That's a shame Dana; I was looking forward to having a beer with you."

"I was too. Look, give me an hour or so and I'll meet you at Kelly's."

"It's a date," replied Janet cheerfully.

Dana went back to her quarters and waited for Carolyn. There was a knock at the door momentarily and she got up to answer it.

Carolyn stepped inside and asked, "So what did you want to discuss?"

Dana secured the door, "Us."

"What about us?"

Dana moved closer to Carolyn, "I missed you."

"I beg your pardon?" questioned a confused doctor.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me about being confused regards your feelings for me."

"Dana, it's not an issue anymore I swear; I've moved past it."

Dana ran her left hand tenderly down the right cheek of Carolyn's face, "Tell me you don't feel anything when I touch you?"

Although stunned by the question, Carolyn couldn't help but be aroused, "Uhm hum, why are you asking me that now?"

"Because I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day."

"What?"

In reply, Dana cupped her hand around Carolyn's jaw, "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you?" she inched in closer until their bodies were touching.

"Oh dear god," murmured a suddenly breathless doctor.

Dana lowered her lips and kissed Carolyn softly.

Carolyn moaned delicately and gave herself over to the wondrous feeling of Dana's skilled mouth on hers.

Gently, Dana sought entrance with her tongue and Carolyn wrapped her arms around Dana's waist then caressed her back.

Dana pulled back, "Tell me you don't want me to make love to you?"

"Jesus Dana, what about Sam?"

Dana's face screwed up with confusion, "Sam has nothing to do with us."

Carolyn started to protest, but was stymied by Dana's hungry lips. She quickly surrendered to the passion and lost all common sense. Dana's lips were all over her as were her hands. They expertly removed Carolyn's clothes until she was standing before Dana naked.

"You're so beautiful," husked Dana before disrobing and taking Carolyn to the bed.

Carolyn's head was swimming with desire and she drifted along in a daze as Dana slowly made love to every inch of her body. While Dana brought her to the edge of her tenth orgasm some time later, Carolyn sat up and clutched at Dana's head as she rode the other woman's talented tongue. She cried as the waves of pleasure crashed into her and when Dana inched her way up to capture her lips, Carolyn reached down and slid her fingers into the other woman's sopping crease and lazily stroked along the hardened bundle of nerves.

Dana climaxed swiftly and was still trembling when Carolyn gently pushed her back onto the bed and orally sought out her clitoris, causing her to orgasm again.

-o-

Thirty minutes passed and a tired Carolyn was fast approaching sleep. She curled into Dana's arms and listened to laboured breaths. "That was the most incredible sex I have ever experienced," she huskily stated.

"Mmm, it was excellent, but I don't think it was as good as our honeymoon."

Carolyn bolted upright and glared at Dana, "What did you just say?"

"I said this was excellent, but not as good as our honeymoon."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Carolyn as she jumped out of bed.

Dana climbed off the mattress and reached for her, "Honey, you are scaring me."

Carolyn was near hysterical as she spoke, "Oh dear god, what is happening?"

"Carol, please settle down," pleaded Dana.

"This isn't right," declared a visibly distraught Carolyn.

"Honey, what's not right?"

"Me and you."

"Carol we are right. We belong together and I should never have allowed you to leave me."

Carolyn burst into tears, "I don't know who you are."

"For crying out loud, I'm you wife. I have been for the past two years. You are really starting to freak me out."

"Oh dear god," Carolyn moved away from Dana and started to pace.

Dana got off the bed and embraced her, "For goodness sakes, stop struggling and talk to me."

Carolyn looked directly at Dana, "I don't know what to say. I keep hoping I'll wake up from this dream."

Dana pinched Carolyn's butt and she yelped. "It's not a dream honey, but you need to calm down."

The door flew open and Sam stood in the doorway with a Zat gun aimed at Dana and shouted, "BACK AWAY NOW!"

Dana glared at her, "What the hell Sam?"

"Get dressed Carolyn and whoever you are, put your clothes on."

Carolyn apologised through her tears, "I'm so sorry about this Sam."

"Don't be, she's not our Dana."

"Our Dana?" queried Dana as she swiftly dressed.

Once Carolyn was clothed, Sam explained, "Okay, we are all going to sit down and discuss this rationally."

Dana and Carolyn both sat at the table. Janet walked through the door and looked at them then the bed, "Oh my freaking god, have you pair been having sex?"

"Why wouldn't we?" stressed Dana. "We are married for shit's sake."

In reply, Janet shook her head, "What the hell?"

-o-

Dana stepped onto the ramp and was immediately welcomed back by General Hammond, "Good to have you home Colonel Ridley. Debriefing is in an hour."

"Yes sir."

Dana returned her weapons to the Armoury then went to the Infirmary. She was directed to cubicle three where she changed into a gown and waited.

Carolyn walked in and picked up the chart off the table. Her expression was stern and Dana assumed she was still upset over the breakup with Daniel.

"Afternoon Doc."

Carolyn gave her a look that could kill, "Just don't talk to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me or did you experience hearing loss while off-world?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you here Carolyn."

"There's nothing to follow, just shut up and let's get this over with."

Dana did just that, it was obvious the doctor was upset and she didn't want to inflame the situation.

Once she was cleared from medical, Dana went to her room, showered and changed into green BDU trousers and a black tee shirt. Going down to Level 27, she entered the briefing room and sat down. She was joined by Janet, who sat next to her and gave her a huge grin.

"Hello Colonel." Janet practically purred the words as she placed her left hand on Dana's thigh.

Dana blushed brightly, "Hi Doc." She looked down at Janet's hand and noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding band.

Since arrived back to the SGC that was the second oddity she had experienced. The third occurred as General Hammond walked through the door, "Let's get this over with people. This will be short, Colonel Ridley report."

"Uhm, yes sir," she replied assuming it was a slip of the tongue. She jumped when Janet's hand slid between her legs and an index finger brushed over the buttons of her trousers. "Ahh, the work to repair P6X-810's communications array was carried out without incident. Christo passed on his humble gratitude and invited us to drop by any time."

"Well done Colonel and SG-6. Unless you have anything to add Colonel Fraiser, we are done."

"No sir, I'm good."

As SG-6 and Hammond left the room, Janet turned to Dana and huskily murmured, "I've missed you and can't wait to make love to you."

Strange occurrence number six.

Dana sat still in her chair and shook her head. Page after page of the report she had read concerning a virus brought back by team members during a previous mission ten years ago invaded her thoughts. Getting up, she rushed to the Infirmary and sought out her blood results.

"Colonel Ridley," said Nurse Hathaway. "There was nothing abnormal in your results."

"Did you just call me Colonel?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Something is off here," Dana muttered as she headed back to her quarters to evaluate the situation.

Everyone she had encountered since returning had addressed her as Colonel and she had to figure out why. Dana entered the code and stepped inside as Janet exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile.

"There you are, come here darling. I'm so ready for you."

Dana stopped counting the anomalies in her head and gawked at the stunning brunette.

Janet strutted over to her and wrapped her arms around Dana's waist, "I'm still on a high from our love making this morning. You were sensational and utterly insatiable."

Dana looked down at Janet, "I think I need to speak to Sam."

"My ex-wife will be in her lab where she always is, but why do you need to see her?"

"Something is very wrong here."

"That's not what you've been saying for the past month. Don't tell me you've suddenly got a case of the guilts about our relationship."

"Ugh Janet, I really do need to speak with Sam."

"Okay, but hurry back, I need my warrior."

"Oh shit," cursed Dana as Janet lifted her head and captured lips in a searing kiss.

Dana broke away and ran out the door then flew into the elevator. Running down the corridor when it came to a halt, she opened the door to Sam's lab and her heart melted when she spotted the woman she loved sitting behind a monitor.

Sam looked up and smiled, "Nice of you to drop by Dana."

Dana approached and enquired, "Can we go somewhere and talk in private?"

"If this is about you dating Janet, we have already resolved the issue."

"Sam, listen to me very closely. I don't belong here."

With widening eyes, Sam asked, "What do you exactly mean?"

"My name is Dana Ridley and when I stepped through the Stargate this morning I was a Brigadier General leading SG-6 on a technology repair mission to P6X-810. Lieutenant Colonel Janet Fraiser came along for the ride and you were on planet P7X-323 with SG-1. Sam, I'm not dating Janet, I'm engaged to you and we are getting married on your birthday." She pulled out her dog tags, "This is the engagement right you gave me."

"Oh boy!" exclaimed a shocked Sam.

"Oh and where I come from you have short hair."

Sam reached for her ponytail and remained calm, "We need to go check the Gate data for irregularities."

"Yes we do. I suspect I've been involved in a temporal flux of some sort and ended up here in a parallel universe."

Sam stood, "Oh crap, not again."

"It looks like it is," agreed Dana.

-o-

After rechecking the data twice both Sam and Dana came to the same conclusion: this Dana was indeed from an alternative reality. The pair went to see General Hammond and he assembled SG-1 and SG-6 in the briefing room.

Dana stood to the side of the table and avoided making eye contact with Janet.

George sat down and began, "Okay people, it seems we have a problem. Ridley here is not ours; she in fact comes from a parallel universe and is a Brigadier."

Daniel laughed, "Well lucky we happen to be experts at his phenomenon now and can return her."

Sam took over, "As you all know by now, the multi-verse theory of quantum physics posits the existence of parallel universes and alternative realities exit outside of ours. The theory is that anything."

Dana finished the statement, "That can happen, will happen, if not in this reality then is another."

Sam gawked at her, "Correct and I never knew you grasped the concept."

"I'm not your Dana remember Sam."

"Oh yeah, I have to remember that."

Cameron interrupted, "Carter, I'm sure you're having a good time finally being able to converse with someone who understands what you just said, but can we get on with it, my wife is waiting topside for me."

"You're married?" inquired a startled Dana.

"I have been for over a year."

"Oh please tell me it's to Janine Caldwell."

Cameron smiled, "Correct, so how are we doing in your neck of the woods?"

"You have been dating for a couple of months and taking it real slow."

"Well, tell the other me to keep up the good work and Janine is the one."

"I will pass that on."

"So tell me Ridley, are we good friends where you come from?"

"We are Cam; in fact you are a close mate."

"It's good to see some things remain the same."

Turning to Sam, Dana said, "Because we are a part of a meta-verse where individual sub-verses are forever being generated, it's possible what has happened in my reality hasn't occurred here."

"Theoretically, yes," agreed Sam.

"Have you guys defeated the Goa'uld?"

"No," replied Hammond. "But we are making inroads."

"In that case, I'll give you as much information on how to as I can. I gather I, I mean your Dana has been with the SGC for some time."

Teal'c took the question, "Dana, your other self has been commanding officer of SG-6 for the past three years."

"What about Captain Lewis?"

"Unfortunately our Captain Lewis was killed in action during a battle with the Goa'uld."

"That sucks big time," lamented Dana. "On my world, I have been with SG-1 for only four months and am still finding my way."

"Here," said Teal'c. "You are a mighty warrior."

"So I'm not a medical doctor as well as a soldier here?"

"No," answered Janet. "You are just a soldier."

"Crap," whispered Dana.

"General Carter, what else can you tell us?" enquired George.

"Sir, as you know travel time between Gates takes on average 0.3 seconds, but when we ran the diagnostics the travel time for Brigadier Ridley clocked in at 3.4 seconds indicating a much longer distance was travelled before she reached us."

Daniel leaned forward, "I am assuming we have experienced a similar occurrence akin to the time we were inundated with a multitude of identical teams of SG-1."

"Precisely Daniel," noted Sam. "We just have to figure out where to recreate the wormhole that brought Brigadier Ridley here and send her back in exchange of ours. I'm assuming your Samantha Carter will be attempting the same?"

"My Sam will be working hard at a solution," responded Dana proudly.

Janet sighed and retorted, "Your Sam?"

"Yes. Samantha is my fiancée in my reality and you and I have never been an item."

"Oh."

"In fact, you are married to Carrie Sullivan who you met after going to P3X-666 and being killed by the Goa'uld. You were resurrected by a sarcophagus."

"Killed, now that can't be good," complained Janet. "We haven't been to P3X-666 yet."

"It wasn't and at the time you were married to Sam. You were hit by a staff weapon and unfortunately had to be left behind. We returned to bring you home a month ago and were delighted to find you married to Carrie and the mother of fifteen month old Addison. By the way, I suggest you be extremely wary of stray Goa'uld staff blasts if and when you do go to P3X-666 to assist a wounded soldier from SG-13."

"Wow, I'm a mother and I'll keep my head down."

"Good and Cassie is getting married in two months to a wonderful woman named Reese Connelly. They are both starting Air Force Officer training next January."

Janet smiled sweetly, "Well there's another similarity except they married last year and have been at the Academy for two months."

"Crikey this is hard to get my head around."

Teal'c asked, "Dana, what can you tell us of the Goa'uld?"

"I'm no expert on the matter, but in my world Bra'tal became the new Jaffa leader when you won your freedom during a battle for Dakara. You actually left SG-1 to fight alongside your Jaffa brothers. The Replicators and Ba'al were defeated thus ensuring Anubis's threat to the Galaxy was at an end. The Jaffa was united finally and has prospered since. We are still under threat from rebel Goa'uld from time to time, but the attacks are less frequent."

"Indeed Dana, I thank you for this information."

Daniel was busy taking notes when Dana asked George, "Sir, who are you battling at the moment?"

"The Ori."

"Ahh shit, pardon sir, but you are in for one hell of a fight."

"We gathered that Brigadier."

Sam continued, "Any information you can pass on would be appreciated."

"Sam, you don't have to ask. I'll tell you everything I know. If your reality experiences what I've just told you about Bra'tal, the threat of the Ori will increase tenfold. Teal'c, you will return to SG-1 as will Sam."

"Me, where will I be beforehand?"

"You will be busy designing and building a large scale battle vessel capable of interstellar travel."

Sam glowed, "Already in the works."

"You will transfer to the Prometheus, but return to SG-1 when the threat from the Ori deepens."

"Holy crap," gasped George.

"Within the next couple of months earth and the Pegasus Galaxy face their toughest challenge for survival."

"Fuck" cursed Janet. She looked around the room, "My apologies General."

"You're excused Colonel and it sums up the situation correctly."

Dana resumed her story, "In my time, the Ori destroyed Chulak, Dakara, in fact most Jaffa strongholds perish then they turned their attention to earth."

"Thanks to you Brigadier, SGC will be better prepared. Until we figure out what is going on, all the off-world teams have been ordered to return to the Alpha site. I suggest we continue to find a way home for the Brigadier and regroup in three hours, dismissed."

Janet got to her feet and approached Dana, "Listen, I want to apologise for attacking you in your quarters."

"No harm done Janet and it's wasn't my room anyway."

"Thank you." Turning to Sam, Janet added, "Sam, if you need a hand let me know."

"Thanks Jan." Sam made for the stairs leading to the Control Room while Dana stayed with Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c to pass on further data on the battles between the Ori and Goa'uld.

-o-

Some two hours later, Dana yawned as she gave Daniel the last of the information. Excusing herself, she went down to the Control Room and found Sam perched in front of a computer and deep in concentration. Dana placed her hand on the blonde's right shoulder and softly squeezed.

"You need to take a break Sam and I require some food," she advised.

Sam looked up with a smile, "Thanks for the reminder. I've gone over the Gate history again and still can't identify the energy spike that occurred just before your arrival. Harriman confirmed it for me, so I guess I have to look elsewhere."

"At least we know from the data that my point of departure was not from this universe but my own. Whatever happened from the time I stepped through the Gate on P6X-810 must have occurred at the exact time your Dana passed through the Gate on your P6X-810."

Sam glanced at Dana with a crooked smirk, "Yes except that is not supposed to happen that way."

Dana continued with her rationale, "From all I've learned, the Gate system's transport of matter between universes isn't meant to happen either."

"Correct, but as past experiences have shown us, the Gate isn't hypothetically meant to take people back in time, but it has on several occasions."

Dana shook her head, "Obviously something occurred to influence the wormhole. You have already ruled out the possibility of interference from adverse weather or activity from a solar flare."

Sam stood up and led Dana to the stairs then the elevator. Stepping inside the car, she pushed the button for Level 22.

"I agree that some unknown factor contributed to the phenomenon."

Dana looked at Sam and had to remind herself the beautiful woman wasn't her Sam, "Are you thinking it was a black hole that created the shift in the subspace matter stream?"

"Yes," sighed Sam. "You know, I wish our Dana would have these kinds of conversations with me."

The lift stopped and the doors slid open. Dana hesitated before exiting.

Sam turned around, "It's hard to remember who everyone is, isn't it?"

"Yes, I want to touch you then I suddenly recall you're not my Sam."

Sam smiled as the pair entered the mess hall. After choosing a chicken salad, Dana chuckled when Sam selected a sandwich and a parfait of blue jello.

The two women sat at the table in the far corner and Sam said, "I gather from your amused expression, your Sam likes blue jello too."

"Yep, that and chocolate mousse."

"So tell me about her," urged Sam.

"She's the most beautiful soul I've ever known and has this incredible mind. Sam often leaves me in awe of her ability to process information so rapidly and figure out complex problems. She is my entire existence and I miss her with all I am."

"It sounds like you are very much in love with her."

"I am. So what happened with you and Janet?"

"We just grew apart and when Jan took a permanent assignment with SG-6, it was the end for us. We simply drifted into different directions."

Dana frowned with sadness, "Please tell me the other Dana wasn't the cause of your marriage break up?"

"She wasn't Dana. Jan and I have been divorced for over three years."

"That's a bloody relief."

Sam laughed for a moment, "You married Carolyn two years previously, but broke up when she had an affair six months ago."

"Oh my, I'm almost too afraid to ask who with?"

"Daniel."

Dana dropped her fork, "Say what now?"

"You were listed as MIA after an off-world mission and were presumed deceased. Carolyn found comfort in Daniel's arms and they started dating."

"Bloody hell then what happened?"

"You walked through the Gate three months ago and went ballistic when you found out about Carolyn. By you, I mean our Dana."

Dana grinned at the complexity of her other self, "Hands up all those of you who are completely confused."

Sam giggled and raised her hand along with Dana.

"You have a great smile Sam," blurted out Dana before continuing. "So what have you done these past three years?"

"Work and more work."

"You'll be surprised to know my Sam is no longer a workaholic. When our Sam married Janet, she realised how important it was not to spend so much time in the Lab. She learnt the true value of her relationship and what it means to be with the one you love."

"That's a priceless lesson."

Dana smiled, "It is for the right person Sam. How long has your Dana been dating Janet?"

"Four weeks."

Detecting the veil of sorrow fade across Sam's face, Dana remarked, "I see you are unhappy about the situation."

"Not for the reason you may think."

"Can I ask you a personal question Sam?"

"Go ahead."

"What kind of relationship do you have with your Dana?"

"We are work colleagues and that is all."

"How much do you know about her?"

"I know she is an exceptionally experienced combat soldier and an asset to the SGC."

"So she's not a geek here?"

Sam giggled heartily, "No, not that I'm aware of, but then again I don't have a lot to do with her."

"I suggest you read up on her file. I used to hide the fact I was a nerd at school."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I know me and my Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" queried a slightly bewildered Sam.

"I suspect you have feelings for your Dana and are spending time in your Lab to avoid her. Life is too short to waste it."

Sam gave Dana a sly grin, "Touché."

"We better get back to work," suggested Dana. "Or I'll never get home and goodness knows how many of my friends your Dana will sleep with in my absence."

Laughing loudly, Sam replied, "Well, you couldn't blame them. You are something else Dana."

Dana rose from her chair and collected the trays, "You need to learn that you are the special one Sam."

After attending the briefing room, Dana and Sam decided to call it a night and resume working on the problem in the morning.

-o-

Sam looked at the Dana sitting across from her at the table then at Carolyn before speaking, "There has been an anomaly that has influenced our wormhole and created a flux with the subspace matter stream."

"Say what?" complained Janet, somewhat confused by the statement.

Dana took over, "In layman's terms, Sam is trying to say while I was stepping into the Gate on P6X-810 in my reality and your Dana was doing the same thing here, something happened to cause a switch between our two parallel worlds."

Janet threw her hands up in the air, "Well, why didn't you just say that Sam?"

"Sarcasm isn't attractive on you Janet," noted Sam seriously.

Carolyn finally spoke, "So is this a situation like the time we ended up with identical versions of SG-1?"

"Yes, but this time the phenomenon wasn't created by a desperate alternative SG-1 searching for a Z.P.M.," explained Sam.

Dana waved, "That happened in our reality too."

Janet slumped forward onto the table, "Oh I hate parallel universes."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Dana giggled, "I do too Doc. Now I am only guessing, but Carolyn isn't my wife here."

"No," answered a mortified Carolyn. "This is actually a first for me."

Sam glanced at her, "Holy Hannah, how the hell do I write up this report?"

"Actually you and I are separated in my world," explained Dana. "I was presumed dead and you took up with Daniel."

Carolyn hung her head, "Jesus." She stood and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go get drunk somewhere."

"Hold up," proposed Janet. "I'll keep you company, but first, what am I like in your world Dana?"

"I am a Colonel and lead commander of SG-6. You are my 2IC and my girlfriend."

"Oh how exciting for me," taunted Janet. "So I'm not a doctor?"

"Yes you are."

"If I am your girlfriend, why were you doing the horizontal tango in here with Carolyn?"

"Well ... back home you and I are about to break up and I was saying goodbye to Carolyn because she asked me for a divorce the night before I found out you were cheating on me with a nurse."

"Oh good fucking grief, this is why I hate this shit. It will take me a week to get over the information overload. On that note, let's go Carolyn and when you get back to your reality Colonel Ridley, kick your Janet up the ass and tell her she's an idiot for being unfaithful to you."

Dana guffawed, "I'll do that Doc and have a beer for me. Carolyn, you have my deepest apologies."

"It's not your fault Colonel."

Sam moved to leave with the other two women, "I need to go check some data and figure out how to get you home."

"Uhm Sam, the solution is simple. We just have to create our own wormhole, pinpoint the source of the flux, locate a window between the two Gates in each parallel world and hey presto, send me home and I send your Dana back to you."

"Precisely and once we determine your point of departure in your world to your arrival here, we can generate the wormhole to cross between the section of space you travelled to bisect the singularity."

"At least this time we are not dealing with a ripple effect crossing over several realities," added Dana.

"That's true," concurred Sam. "But I do believe we are the hub."

A question accompanied raised brows, "The convergence point?"

"Yes, it would explain why we haven't had an influx of identical Dana Ridleys from alternate worlds."

"That makes sense Sam, so we have to form a wormhole through the black hole then blast a bridge into this universe."

"Yes. I don't know who or what created the original wormhole, but like the alternate SG-1 did two years ago after the event, we can get you home."

"I gather you are used to having these kinds of conversations with your Dana?"

"I am and it's one of the many characteristics I love about her."

Dana was startled by the blonde's admission, "Uhm, so you are with her?"

"Yes," replied Sam as she raised her left hand and displayed her engagement ring. "We're to be married on my birthday."

Dana whistled, "I hope she is okay in my reality."

"I do too; you seem to have your hands full regards your love life."

"You could say that."

"I assume you and Sam don't indulge in techno babble?"

"No, we don't run into each other that often and General Hammond is the only one who is aware of my science background. That's why I was selected to repair the array system on this last mission."

"That's a shame it's not general knowledge. You are very talented in that area."

"Thank you for the compliment. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your Dana your soul mate?"

Sam smiled warmly, "Yes she is. Janet was my first love and will always be close to me, but Dana takes my capacity to love to another level."

"You are lucky to have found that Sam."

"I am and what about your Carolyn?"

"I was her first female lover and I loved her deeply, but something was missing in our relationship. Apparently that something was Daniel."

"Here, Daniel was dating her but they just broke up."

"I guess they are destined to be together for a short time in both universes."

"It would appear so."

"Being here makes me think I should start spending some time with the good General Carter. Maybe even get her out of the lab for a date."

Smiling brightly, Sam walked to the door, "It's late Colonel, get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Thank you for the chat Samantha."

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dana opened the door to her quarters and greeted the SF on guard outside in the corridor, "Good morning Airman."

"Good morning Brigadier. Generasl Hammond and Carter are waiting for you in the Control Room."

"Thank you."

Dana made her way to the elevator and rode to Level 27. She walked into the briefing room and down the stairs

As she approached the others positioned behind the bank of monitors, George asked, "Are you positive it's Colonel Ridley's IDC Chief?"

"Yes sir," replied Harriman.

Looking out, Dana watched the spinning inner track of the Gate and a security force positioning themselves around the ramp.

Sam turned to her and explained, "It looks like your Sam beat us to the punch."

Dana's smile was radiant, "That's my Sam and I knew she would have realised the convergence existed in her parallel universe."

"I figured it out at zero one hundred hours," admitted Sam humbly.

"I thought you would and I was an hour behind you."

Sam grinned at Dana with shiny blue eyes.

Dana gulped down her emotion, "I guess I better get ready to leave."

Janet reached for her hand, "Take care Brigadier."

"You too Janet and your true love is waiting for you just around the corner."

"Thank you."

Janet walked Dana down the stairs and they waited behind the blast door for Colonel Ridley.

-o-

Sam was sitting behind a control station beside Harriman as he manned the Gate computer. General Hammond was standing behind her watching Sergeant Siler making final adjustments to an energy weapon that was suspended from the track above the ramp.

"Good lord," uttered George. "I always get nervous when Siler is up in the cherry picker."

The Asgard Kvasir leered up at him, "There is a seventy five percent chance of him falling General."

Cameron chuckled, "I love this guy; he's so full of optimism."

Kvasir turned towards Mitchell, "Colonel, the percentage prediction of me ever finding humour in your comments, is zero."

"Hey Kvasir, I can work on that."

Sam tried to suppress her giggle and failed hopelessly. Daniel joined in as did George and Teal'c.

"Sir, the wormhole is remaining stable," announced Sam once she regained her composure.

"Excellent news Colonel Carter."

"If I am correct, the blast of energy we send through the wormhole will cause the space-time rupture to reverse, causing the convergence to invert. As soon as we establish the inversion, we can send Colonel Ridley through." Sam rotated and saw the confused expression on the face of Mitchell, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Hell no Carter, but I know you do and that's why I trust you."

Siler stepped off the lowered platform of the scissor lift and everyone in the Control Room sighed audibly with relief.

He waved to them and yelled out, "WE'RE GOOD TO GO THIS END SIR."

George leaned into the intercom microphone and announced, "Okay people, clear the Embarkation Room."

The SF and technicians departed via the blast doors and once they were out of harm's way, the alternative Dana commented, "I guess that's my cue to leave."

She moved away as she heard the blast doors and Control room window shutters slid shut and George order Sam to activate the weapon. Dana turned around and watched the monitor view as the weapon fired up then sent out a long, bright white energy beam into the blue wave of the Stargate. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she pivoted, she found Carolyn by her side.

"I wanted to say goodbye," explained the doctor in a soft tone.

"I'm glad you did Carolyn. There is something you should know."

"What is it?"

Dana reached for the other woman's right hand, "In my reality we were married for only two years, but your heart was never mine."

"Pardon?"

"Carol I was your one and only lesbian lover. You and I started out because of your curiosity and I guess I fooled myself into believing you were in love with me. You belong with someone else; just give yourself time to find them."

Carolyn began to cry, "Thank you for telling me that and I want you to know that I don't regret what happened between us."

Dana pulled Carolyn to her chest, "I don't either, you helped me say goodbye to my Carolyn."

Smiling through her tears, Carolyn confessed, "I want you to know you were the best lover I have ever had."

"Honey, a relationship is so much more than just sex, but I do appreciate the compliment and for a first timer, you were brilliant."

Carolyn laughed softly, "Take care Dana and be happy."

"You too honey." Dana lowered her mouth onto Carolyn's and kissed her tenderly.

The couple parted and Dana headed for the stairs. She overheard Sam say, "The wormhole is holding at 3.4 seconds. We are good to go sir."

"Open the blast doors and shutters Chief," ordered George.

Dana stepped inside behind the team of SFs and turned when she heard someone running down the stairs. It was George, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and Sam.

George handed her a folder, "I've no doubt our Dana has passed on invaluable information to assist your SGC with your fight against the Goa'uld and Ori, but I wanted to be on the safe side."

"Thank you sir, my SGC will be extremely grateful to you all. On a personal note, I want to thank you all for your hospitality and Colonel Carter, I'm happy you didn't shoot me on our first meeting."

Sam smiled wryly, "You're welcome Colonel Ridley."

Dana started up the ramp, but she stopped and turned, "I'll not forget any of you, have a good life everyone." She stood to attention and saluted them.

The group of friends returned salute and Dana lowered her hand, turned heel and vanished into the rippling pool.

-o-

Dana let go of Janet's hand as she heard George welcome Colonel Ridley back home. The blast doors slide open and she moved inside the Embarkation Room. She balked when confronted by her alternate self, "Hello Colonel Ridley, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a hot date with my fiancée."

Colonel Ridley laughed, "I expect you do Brigadier, so don't let me keep you."

Dana approached the ramp and was surprised to hear alternate Sam's voice yelling out to her.

"WAIT A MINUTE BRIGADIER RIDLEY."

Dana turned around to find a beaming Sam running towards her, "What is it Sam?"

"Are you sure my Dana is the one?"

"I'm hundred percent certain and there is so much to learn about her. You are the one she will share it all with. You two have more in common then you realise."

"Thank you Dana."

"You're welcome Samantha." Dana hugged Sam and whispered, "Does this feel right?"

"Yes it does and I appreciate you sharing."

Dana pulled back and smirked, "You'll learn that your Dana likes to share and this is the other reason you and she belong together." She leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss. It quickly turned to passion and Sam moaned from deep within.

Withdrawing, Dana clarified her actions, "We kiss well together Sam."

The blonde's jaw dropped and she mumbled, "Holy Hannah that was incredible."

"Go be with your Dana and find the love you deserve." Dana stepped into the blue and was gone.

-o-

Sam nervously waited at the bottom of the Gate ramp.

Janet was standing next to her as she said, "She'll be home soon sweetie."

"I feel so anxious Jan and she's only been gone a day."

"Well a lot has happened in those twenty four hours Sam."

"Oh god isn't that the truth."

Harriman announced over the intercom, "Brigadier Ridley is coming through now."

Dana walked onto the ramp and was all smiles when she saw her beloved surrounded by SG-1, George, Janet and Cameron. Her heart was full of love and longing as she strutted down the incline. Ignoring all protocol, she embraced Sam and seized her lips in a feverish kiss.

Sam yielded to her lover's show of affection and wrapped her arms around the brunette. The kiss went on for several minutes before Dana grudgingly released Sam's mouth.

Holding on tightly, she locked eyes with her and declared, "I missed you so much."

Sam smiled broadly, "Oh honey, I missed you too and I love you."

"And I love you. I don't know about you, but my report is going to be a doozy."

Sam laughed briefly, "Mine will have to be censored."

Dana raised her eyebrows, "You can explain that one in private, but for now I believe our friends want to say hello to me."

The couple separated and Dan hugged everyone in turn. She giggled when she cuddled Janet last, "I believe you are quite the vixen on the parallel universe."

Janet chortled, "Yes apparently you and I were all hot and heavy. Oh how lucky for alternative me."

Dana roared with laughter and stepped off the ramp, "It's so bloody good to be home."

Sam took her by the hand, "Come with me honey, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"I'm all yours sweetheart." Dana faced George again, "I apologise for my blatant disregard for regulations sir."

"Under the circumstances you are excused Dana."

Sam led her up the stairs into the Control Room and Dana stopped moving the second she saw the Asgard. She knew Sam would have enlisted their help with technology to produce the bridge between the two worlds, but hadn't expected to meet one.

Kvasir turned his head and blinked several times, "Ahh Brigadier Ridley, I am pleased to see you have returned safely to your world."

"Dana may I present Kvasir," said Sam.

"It's a pleasure meeting you and my heartfelt gratitude to you for providing your assistance with my return."

Kvasir looked to Sam and she responded, "Yes Kvasir, I know you are waiting for the return of your equipment. I'll have Sergeant Siler pack it for you immediately."

"That is acceptable," replied Kvasir before beaming out.

Cameron stated the obvious, "He's not one for conversation."

"I thought he'd be taller," noted Dana dryly.

"I said the same thing when I first met him and thanks for providing all this entertainment on my first day back after leave Dana."

"I suppose I better go do my post-mission check up and get to my report," suggested Dana.

George chuckled, "I look forward to reading it Brigadier Ridley."

-o-

Dana was waiting for her blood work results when Kvasir suddenly beamed into the cubicle.

"I wished to extend an invitation to you to come visit the Asgard at your convenience Brigadier. I find your file fascinating and wish to learn more."

"Uhm, thank you Kvasir and I'll see what I can arrange."

Kvasir nodded and was gone in another flash of light.

Nurse Hathaway popped her head through the gap in the curtains and announced, "You are cleared to go Dana."

"Cheers," replied Dana while jumping off the bed and racing to her quarters.

She unpacked her kit before showering and as she walked out of the bathroom eight minutes later, she spotted a pair of briefs on the floor beside the bed. Not recognising them as a pair of Sam's, she picked them up and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket.

After taking an hour to complete her report, Dana sent a copy to George's computer then went to the fridge and retrieved two apples. She ate them while making her way to Sam's lab.

Dana entered the room and walked straight up to Sam. She was bent over her microscope and Dana quipped, "Nice view Colonel Carter."

"Glad you like it," responded Sam as she straightened up.

"I'm off home baby, when are you likely to be done here?"

"I've got about another hour or so before I'm finished."

"Okay, I'll see you at home. Do you want me to cook dinner?"

"Yes if you don't mind?"

"I don't. Do you have any requests?"

"Your meatloaf would be good."

"No worries and do we need anything for home?"

"No honey and you look tired."

"I am and I intend on catching a couple of hours sleep when I get home."

"That's a good idea and I'll wake you up when I get in."

Dana stepped into Sam, "God I hope so."

Sam brushed her lips against Dana's, "Get out of here before I forget where we are."

Dana kissed Sam hungrily then said, "That's something to tide you over with until later."

"I don't think so honey," challenged Sam before pulling Dana back to her lips.

Five minutes later Sam pushed back, "Now you can go home and wait for me to kiss you all over again."

"I look forward it. By the way, did you know we weren't a couple in the alternative reality?"

"I did, but I think that may change in their not too distant future."

"You can fill me in when you get home."

"Oh trust me darling, I intend to."

"On that note, I am totally ignoring your double meaning and going home. I love you madly and will see you soon."

"I love you too."

-o-

Two hours passed and Sam slid into bed and pressed into Dana's naked back. Lowering her lips to Dana's ear, she whispered, "I want you."

Rolling over, Dana smiled at her partner, "I want you too."

Ninety minutes elapsed and Sam collapsed back onto the pillows, "You really should be given an award for that honey."

Dana giggled and crawled back up along the bed. She nuzzled onto Sam's chest and softly kissed the splatter of freckles above the top of the right breast, "Do we have anything planned for the weekend?"

"No honey," answered Sam while stroking Dana's shoulder.

"Would you mind going to Nevada so I can organise the playlist with the band for Cassie and Reese's reception?"

"That sounds like a good plan and I guess you'll have to practice too."

"Yep."

"Oh good, I'll get to watch."

"You like to watch don't you?" teased Dana playfully.

"I love the way you move on stage and play your guitar. I get very proud of the fact you're my girlfriend and are so talented."

"That's sweet and I bought you a gift while I was out grocery shopping."

"You did?"

"Yes, but you can't have it until after dinner."

"Is it bigger than a lunch box?"

Dana giggled, "Yes and no more questions."

"Okay, I can wait."

"Oh, I found a pair of underpants on the floor of my quarters; do you care to explain that one?"

"Oh honey, you are not going to believe what happened in your absence."

"I assume it concerns my alternate."

"Yes it does."

"Oh god, please don't tell me she slept with Janet."

"No she didn't. How much did you find out about your other self?"

"Sam B and I had dinner last night and she told me a few things. Apparently, Dana B is married to Carolyn B, but they are separated and Dana B has been dating Janet B for a month."

"All right, the rest of that story is Dana B went on a mission six months ago and didn't return as planned. When she was listed as MIA Daniel B stepped in to comfort Carolyn B and they ended up in a relationship. Dana B found her way home and was shattered to find out her wife had moved on so quickly. Dana B started up with Janet B after she was assigned permanently to SG-6."

"Yeah I knew that part about Janet. I knew something was amiss during the debriefing when George B addressed me as Colonel and Janet B was feeling me up under the table."

"Oh crap."

"Don't panic baby, it wasn't too bad. It was just a thigh caress and during the post-mission physical, Carolyn B wouldn't talk to me. That was another clue that something was wrong."

"Apparently the night before Carolyn B had asked Dana B for a divorce."

"Shit," said Dana as she rose up and looked at Sam. "Bloody hell, Dana B slept with our Carolyn."

"Yep and I actually burst in on them when I realised it wasn't you that came through the Stargate."

"Oh Sam, that must have been incredibly hard on you."

"It was even though I knew it wasn't you. Actually seeing Dana B with Carolyn came as quite a shock."

Dana lowered her lips to Sam's, kissed her tenderly then confessed, "Sam I would never cheat on you, even with your alternative in another universe."

"I trust you unconditionally Dana. The thought never crossed my mind."

"Good and poor Carolyn must be so bloody confused."

"Maybe you should talk to her tomorrow."

"Will she be on duty?"

"No, she is rostered off."

"Okay I'll give her a call at home in the morning. When are you due back?"

"I'm off until Tuesday."

"Cool me too, but George and I are off to D.C. Wednesday morning to give evidence. Are SG-1 scheduled for any missions?"

"Not that I am aware of, but I do know George is planning on sending Atlantis another Z.P.M. to give them a full complement."

"Maybe you and I could volunteer for the trip?"

"Already done my love, I spoke to George yesterday morning."

"Cool and you'll be pleased to know in the parallel world Jack never divorced Sara and Charlie is a teenager with a younger sister named Samantha after her godmother."

"Oh that is wonderful."

"Sam."

"Yes honey?"

"If we are ever separated during a mission, promise me you won't give up on me until all avenues have been exhausted or all hope is lost."

"Dana, I promise, but I can tell you now I want you to do the same."

"I will and if I am killed, I want you to go on."

"Don't talk about that, besides I have already thought about that possibility and I won't be able to live without you."

"Oh god Sam I wouldn't be able to either."

Sam laughed, "Face it honey, we're bloody hopeless."

"That we are my Sam. Now it's time I got up and made dinner."

"Good because I am ravenous."

-o-

While Sam was busy doing the dishes, Dana was in the living room on the phone to Steve.

_"No problem Kanga and we'll expect you some time Friday afternoon."_

"I'll call when we've checked into the hotel."

_"I look forward to it and I'll let the other guys know tomorrow on base."_

"Thanks Steve, see you soon."

_"Bye Kanga."_

Dana hung up and went into the kitchen and found Sam on her phone.

"That sounds good Cassie and I'm so glad all your plans are finalised."

Dana waved to Sam, "I need to talk to her baby."

"Kiddo, Dana wants to speak to you."

_"Okay mom, talk to you soon."_

"Bye honey."

Sam handed over her phone and Dana kissed her on the lips.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Sam asked.

"Yes please," answered Dana before addressing Cassie. "Hello Doctor Carter-Fraiser."

_"Hey Doctor Ridley, good to see you are home."_

Dana wrapped her left arm around Sam's waist, "It's wonderful to be back. Listen, I'm hooking up with the band this weekend and we'll be working on your playlist. How long do you want us to play for and can you discuss your preference for songs with Reese and get back to me before the morning?"

_"Sure Dana. Reese will be home any minute and we'll get on it tonight."_

"Thanks Cassie, talk to you then, bye."

_"Bye."_

Sam took her cell phone, "I'm off to shower. Do you want to join me?"

"You go on up baby; I've got another call to make."

"Okay I'll see you in the bedroom then we can talk some more."

"Before you go Sam, I was thinking maybe instead of flying to Nellis we could leave tonight and drive."

"If you want, that's fine with me honey."

"It's just under a twelve hour drive and we could find a hotel along the way once we get tired. That way we can take our time."

"Sounds like a good plan and it will give your new truck a workout."

"Thanks baby and it means I can take my guitars and sound equipment with us."

"That's even better. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we shower and pack."

"What about my present?"

"Oh, it can wait until we get home."

"So it's not a cat then?"

"No and yes I know you like cats, but neither of us has the time to look after one."

"Cats look after themselves and I could always take one to work with me."

Dana scrunched up her face, "I guess so."

"I gather by that look you are a dog person."

"Yep, but we have no time to look after one of those either."

Sam slipped her hand into Dana's, "We'll see my love."

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 5

Dana and Sam were on the road and travelling along State Highway East 470 a little past nine. Sam was driving and Dana was stacking the CD player.

"Any requests Sam?" Dana asked.

"Anything will do just as long as you sing along to it."

Dana giggled then said, "Just promise to keep your hands on the wheel. You know how you get when I sing to you."

"I promise nothing my love."

"In that case, let me share some Australian music with you." Dana popped in six discs and adjusted the volume.

Halfway through the first song, Sam inquired, "Who is this honey; I really like her?"

"Her name is Tina Arena. She resides in Paris these days, but is Australian born and bred."

"When are you going to sing?"

"I'm waiting for the right song baby."

"All right, until then can you please pass me a bottle of water?"

"Sure Sam." Dana stretched into the back seat and grabbed a bottle and an apple from the cooler. As she handed the water to Sam, she asked, "Would you like a bite of my apple?"

"No thanks."

Dana's phone rang with Cassandra's number and she answered, "Hello Cass."

_"Hey Xena, I've got that list you wanted."_

Taking a moment to laugh and collect a pen and notebook from the glove compartment, Dana turned on the overheard map lamp, "Go ahead."

_"Reese wants to know if you guys can perform for four hours?"_

"We can do that and if you want to go over that time frame we'll work something out."

"She also wants to know how much it will cost."

"Tell your beautiful bride-to-be I have that covered." Dana heard Cassie rely the information to Reese and a loud, _"Fucking fantastic."_

Cassandra was giggling as she spoke, _"She is happy about that."_

"Yes I heard. What kind of music do you two want?"

_"We'd like a bit of dance music, so Pink would be good. Reese has requested Nickelback and Melissa of course."_

"Do you want some modern stuff with a few oldies thrown in?'

"That would be perfect. We weren't too sure on what type of music you guys played."

"We have a wide range Cassie."

_"Awesome and can you toss in some Greenday?"_

"Sure Steve does a great selection of their songs. Gary is into Good Charlotte and Limpbizit."

_"Wow, sounds great. Reese just asked for dance music. She's not much help I'm afraid."_

"Leave it with me Cassie and I'll talk it over with the others."

_"All right, oh wait a minute. Reese said if anyone asks for Running Bear or the Chicken Dance you are to escort them out of the reception."_

Dana roared with laughter, "Tell Reese it will be taken care of."

_"Thanks Dana and can you tell mom we'll be arriving on October twenty fifth."_

"I'll inform her and take care you two."

_"Bye."_

Dana put her phone in the middle console, turned off the lamp and returned the pen and notebook to the glove compartment.

"Sweetheart the girls will be home on the twenty fifth of October."

"Great and it's hard to believe they will be married in seven weeks time."

"It's only fourteen for us Sam."

Sam smiled deeply, "I can't wait. Are you going to give me a hint about the present waiting at home for me?"

"It is something you have always wanted to do."

"Honey that could be virtually anything," complained Sam.

"True." Dana leaned forward and turned up the music, "This song is for you my Sam."

Reaching over, Sam placed her hand on Dana's leg and smiled when she started to serenade her_._

_You sit in silence in the shadows_  
_You don't complain or criticise_  
_And while the world may see me as a fool_  
_They're not looking through your eyes_

_No questions asked_  
_You're there_  
_When I need you_  
_With a love that inspires_  
_Me to be_  
_Everything you deserve_

_Cause you're my_  
_Unsung hero_  
_And I know it's not easy_  
_To walk in your shoes_  
_Day after day_  
_You continue to amaze me_  
_Now I sing this song of love_  
_For you_

_While others long to steal the spotlight_  
_You work your magic quietly_  
_Cause you're not in it for the glory_  
_The love you give comes naturally_

_I may not have much_  
_What I have_  
_I give it to you_  
_This song that I sing_  
_Is my gift_  
_And I swear that I mean every word_

_Cause you're my_  
_Unsung hero_  
_And I know it's not easy_  
_To walk in your shoes_  
_Day after day_  
_You continue to amaze me_  
_Now I sing this song of love_  
_For you_

_My unsung hero_  
_And I know it's not easy_  
_To walk in your shoes_  
_Day after day_  
_You continue to amaze me_  
_Now I sing this song of love_  
_For you_

_Now I sing this song of love_  
_For you_

_Sing this song of love_  
_Sing this song of love_  
_I'll sing it for you baby_  
_Sing it for you_  
_You are my hero*_

Sam wiped away the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes, "You simply astound me Dana. That was so sweet."

"It's exactly how I feel about you Samantha. Now pull over at the next rest stop, I need to kiss you and pee."

"You got it," Sam replied with a chuckle.

An hour passed before Sam turned into a parking space and Dana kissed her tenderly.

"I'll drive from here," offered Dana once she untangled herself from the blonde.

"Not yet darling," countered Sam huskily before returning the kiss.

-o-

After six hours on the road, Sam finally pulled into a hotel reception drive and Dana raced inside to book them in.

Once they settled into their room, the couple showered then slipped into bed. Sam settled on Dana's chest and slowly kissed her way along the outer shell of ear.

"I thought you were tired sweetheart?" questioned Dana in a voice filled with desire.

"I am, but it doesn't mean I can't fine some hidden reserve of energy to make love to you. Besides, I kind of want to reward you for all that beautiful singing you did."

Dana lazily ran her hands over Sam's bare back, "I love you."

Sam whispered, "You make me so very happy."

"Back at you my Sam." Dana turned her head to capture her lover's soft lips.

-o-

It was a little past thirteen hundred hours when Dana and Sam walked into their room at the Comfort Inn & Suites a mile from Nellis Air Force Base.

Sam entered the bathroom and shouted out, "HEY, IT'S GOT A JACUZZI."

"You better fill it up then," recommended Dana as she stood in the doorway. "What do you want ordered from room service?"

"I'll settle for a club sandwich honey."

"Okay and I'll make the call."

Sam was too preoccupied with turning on faucets to hear.

After speaking on the room phone, Dana called Steve and advised him of their arrival. Then the pair made plans to meet at the bar at twenty hundred hours.

Once room service was delivered, Dana stripped off and carried the tray into the bathroom. Placing it on the counter edge, she eased into the swirling warm water and handed Sam a plate. The couple discussed blackholes and wormholes while eating and Sam laughed when Dana told her about kissing Sam B in an effort to convince her to pursue Dana B.

When they were finished in the Jacuzzi, the twosome climbed into bed and Dana set the alarm for nineteen hundred hours. She spooned into Sam's back and locked her right fingers with Sam's.

Sam placed their hands upon her chest and asked, "Honey, tell me something I don't already know about you?"

"Oh, I like this game."

"I do too and it's my second favourite way to fall asleep."

After giggling softly at Sam's meaning, Dana admitted, "I can't sew unless it's surgical."

Sam guffawed, "I'm hopeless in that area too. That used to be Janet's department."

"You stitch skin well my love and now it's your turn."

"I can't knit."

"It looks like neither of us will be knitting our baby's booties then."

"Ahh no and I would like to travel to Paris one day."

"Well considering how well you speak French, it would be worthwhile. I had a crush on my French teacher in high school and convinced my parents to arrange private lessons with her."

Sam chuckled loudly, "Oh you are shocking my Dana. Tell me more."

"I was electrocuted when I was ten. I was out riding a horse on the farm when a thunder storm approached out of nowhere and spooked the horse. I got bucked into the electric fence and got zapped. I ended up with concussion when my head hit the turf."

"Ouch honey."

"Dad found me wandering aimlessly around the bottom paddock calling out for Redmond the horse. I had his reins in my hand at the time and he was faithfully following me around. My mother used to joke I would have been smarter except for the accident."

Sam tittered then yawned, "Speaking of your beautiful mind, I've noticed you absorb data quickly and don't have to be shown specifics twice."

Dana snuggled into the column of Sam's neck, "Here's my big secret my Sam; I have an eidetic memory. That's why I am a geek. Apparently I inherited it from my mother's mother."

"Gee, that is impressive and makes you even sexier."

"You're ability to rapidly process information is a turn on too. Now it's time for sleep Samantha and I love you."

"I'm crazy about you darling."

Dana kissed Sam's shoulder lovingly, "Sweet dreams."

"Uh huh," mumbled Sam sleepily.

-o-

Sam prised her eyes open and saw she was nestled into the back of Dana. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fragrance of Dana's hair. Slowly, she brought up her left hand and gently ran her fingers through the soft waves of light brown that smelt of cherry blossom.

Dana responded with a garbled groan and Sam kissed her neck.

"I love it when you wake me up like this," Dana murmured throatily.

Sam pressed her body in closer, "I do too my love."

Raising her wrist, Dana checked her watch, "We better get a move on Sam it's six fifty."

"I'll meet you in the shower."

As Dana rolled out of bed, her cell phone sounded with Trisha's tone. Reaching for it on the bedside table, she answered, "Hi Trish."

_"Hello sweetie, how are you and Sam?"_

"We're good. How are you and Bronwyn going?"

_"Very relaxed and Bron is handling her situation well. We're both on extended leave until the sixth and are staying at Bronwyn's parents' beach house."_

"I'm glad to hear that about Bronwyn and Sam and I are in Vegas for the weekend."

_"Nice sweetie. Listen, we'll touch base on Tuesday in D.C."_

"We will and everything will be fine."

_"I believe so. Got to go, Bron is waving to me from the beach."_

"Go and enjoy, bye."

_"Bye."_

Closing her phone, Dana reached for Sam, "Come on beautiful."

"How are Trish and Bronwyn?"

"They're well and staying at the beach. Trish sounded very serene."

"That's good news," replied Sam as she turned on the water.

Dana followed her into the recess and took her time to lather Sam's body.

Sam thoroughly enjoyed the soft massage and after several minutes of silence enquired, "What are you thinking about right now?"

"I was actually planning our wedding night in my head."

"I thought you said you'd already organised a surprise?"

"I have, but I was fine tuning a few things."

"You do realise I'll probably be hopelessly drunk by the end the evening."

Dana pecked Sam on the shoulder, "I doubt it baby. You will be too busy to over drink."

"I will?"

Pressing her lips to Sam's skin again, Dana answered, "Yes you will."

"I look forward to it then."

"I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Sam giggled at the interplay, "You already do my warrior."

Moaning, Dana moved her hands over Sam's erect nipples, "Mine?"

"Oh honey, I like where you are going with that question," whispered Sam. "And yes, I am all yours my sweet romantic warrior."

-o-

Dana took Sam by the hand and led her inside the building. The _"Fly Zone"_ was crowded and Dana was greeted warmly by a multitude of patrons as the couple made their way towards Steve who was behind the bar counter.

He glanced up from pouring a pitcher of beer and grinned, "Hello Dana and Sam, I've reserved the usual table."

"It's good to see you Steve and thanks," replied Dana excitedly as she leaned over the counter and hugged him.

Sam followed suit.

Steve handed the beer over to his customer and grabbed two bottles of Millers for Dana and Sam, "My round ladies and I'll be over to take your dinner order in a moment."

"Cheers Steve."

Taking Sam's hand again, Dana manoeuvred her way through the horde and smiled brightly when she spotted Carol and Steve's wife Lee sitting at the table. "Hi you two, it's wonderful to see you both. Lee, I'd like to introduce my fiancée Samantha Carter."

"Well hello Dana and lovely to meet you Sam."

Carol stood and hugged Dana then Sam, "It's fantastic to see you again and thanks for the wedding invitation."

"You're welcome Carol," responded Sam while taking a seat and looking to the attractive blonde in her mid-thirties.

Lee leaned into Dana, "Thank you, the invitation was beautiful."

"Thanks Lee and Sam designed them."

Sam laughed, "That's because you had no idea what you were doing."

"That's true. Sam is the girly girl and knows all about that kind of stuff. I on the other hand, am totally clueless."

The other women chuckled as Dana caressed Sam's right shoulder and grinned.

Steve joined the table, kissed his wife then took the meal orders.

He disappeared quickly and Dana asked Lee, "Are the kids at the in-laws?"

"They are and Alex and Chloe are both eager to see you tomorrow."

Dana turned to Sam, "Steve and Lee have six year old twin girls."

"Wow, I bet they are lively at that age?"

Lee rolled her eyes, "Oh god yes, the pair of them are on the go 24/7."

The four women spent the next forty minutes discussing children while eating and enjoying each other's company.

Dana strolled up to the counter afterwards and ordered another round, "What time are you guys due on stage Steve?"

He smirked, looked at this watch and answered, "Another hour."

"Oh no you don't," protested Dana. "I am here to sit with my girlfriend and watch you guys play."

"You know full well that is not going to happen. After the last time, the base was buzzing for a week and we do need to practice the new songs."

"You don't even know what kind of music Reese and Cassie want."

He handed her a tray of drinks, "I bet they want modern with a few classics and plenty of dance tunes."

"Smartarse," retorted a giggling Dana as she handed over a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change mate."

"Thanks and the boys have been trying out some new stuff the past two weeks." Steve reached under the counter and retrieved several pages of sheet music. Handing them over, he added, "There's six new songs there and I know you have your equipment with you."

"You know me too well you bugger and I'll take these drinks to the ladies then meet you out the back with my gear."

"You got it Kanga."

Dana leaned over Sam's shoulder moments later, "Ladies, if you'll excuse me it appears I am working tonight."

Sam ran her hand over Dana's hip, "Carol was just informing me."

In reply Dana kissed Sam on the lips, "I won't be long sweetheart."

"I'll see you honey."

Taking her beer, Dana stepped outside into the cool night air and was thankful she had worn a leather jacket over her short sleeved cayan blue buttoned shirt and blue denim jeans.

After carrying her guitars and amp to the stage door, she laughed when Steve opened the door, "Great bloody timing; I've lugged everything here on my own."

"Sorry, but I was busy chatting up your girl."

"Oh, you must be feeling lucky tonight," taunted Dana.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. I've seen you fight before and am not that stupid."

"I know mate."

The friends took the equipment inside and arranged it on stage behind the black curtain. Dana did a sound check and tuned her electric Fender and twelve string ovation.

Gary and Rick joined them as they were walking down the stairs. After bear hugs and kisses, Dana found a quiet spot in the corner and studied the sheet music. Three of the songs she already knew, so she was finished within twenty minutes.

Rejoining the others, Steve handed her a playlist and she looked at it with a nod, "You have made a few changes."

"We have," replied Gary. "Oh by the way, you are expected to play all four sets."

"Considering most of the requested songs are already on the list, I guess now is a good time to practice." Dana retrieved a folded sheet of note paper from her jeans pocket and passed it to Steve.

He perused it then commented, "This is a good list. Hey Gary, you get to play a lot of your favourites."

"Neat."

"We can add to it," suggested Dana. "The girls left us some latitude."

Nodding, Rick inquired, "Have they asked for some Pink?"

Dana laughed, "Yeah Rick, that's top of their list."

"Cool, she has a new album out next week and I've already got the sheet music on order."

"Fantastic," rejoiced Steve. "Speaking of Pink, Dana you get to kick off tonight with your favourite song."

Dana smiled brightly, "I did happen to notice that, along with the fact I have lead on most of the songs. I believe I may have been set up, any reason for that fellas?"

The three men looked at each other and burst out laughing. Steve eventually stopped to answer, "We decided it was a good idea to showcase you because it is your girlfriend's daughter who is getting married and quite frankly, we all benefitted with our wives after your last performance here."

Dana roared, "Oh my god, Lee and Tanya weren't even here that night."

Rick replied, "They arrived ten minutes into your last two songs."

"How come I didn't see them?"

"They were working behind the bar then there was that unsavoury Dodge fiasco."

"Speaking of dirt bag, has he dried out yet?"

Gary dipped his head, "As you know, he was banned from here and took up frequenting a bar by the name of _"Rudy's"_ down the road."

"So, you've had no trouble from him?"

Rick gave her a sly smile, "No Kanga, he was spoken to and reminded he had a career to think about."

Dana glared at them all, "My guess is it was a productive discussion."

"It was very therapeutic for him and by all accounts, he only goes to the bar on Friday nights and behaves himself."

"I'm glad to hear that because I was extremely close to hauling him to the stockade."

"He was reminded just how lucky he was," explained Gary.

"You broke his nose Kanga," pointed out Rick.

"He was fortunate Sam didn't hit him. He wouldn't have been able to walk away if she had."

Rick sniggered, "Sam is really hot when she is fired up."

Dana giggled at his enthusiasm, "She sure is."

"So are you my little Amazon," taunted Steve mischievously.

"Hey now, that's twice I've been called that."

"It was your other nickname," admitted Gary.

"Apparently it followed me to Colorado, but I've not heard it until recently."

Chuckling, Rick reasoned, "That's because no one would be game enough to say it to your face."

"I don't find it insulting at all," confessed Dana as she slapped Rick on the back. "Don't tell me you are scared of saying it?"

"Hell yeah, I may be big, but I'm not stupid Dana.

After a round of laughter, the four friends went over the opening number then Steve checked the time.

"Okay guys, we have ten minutes," he noted.

Dana took her jacket off and draped it over a nearby chair. She reached into the pocket and withdrew three envelopes. Handing one to each of the men, she elucidated, "That's your payment for the wedding gig and your airplane tickets. I've organised a container for all the equipment and details are enclosed. You leave at twenty two thirty hours on the seventh and depart sixteen hundred hours on the ninth."

Steve opened his and whistled, "Jesus Dana, this is like double our normal fee."

"You're worth every cent guys. I have booked you all into the Warwick Denver Hotel for the weekend. Sam and I will be staying there too. Reese's parents Ross and Stephanie are erecting a marquee in their backyard, so we can set up Saturday morning. I've arranged a security guard to watch over the equipment while we aren't there."

"Trust you to be so well organised Kanga," retorted Rich with a chuckle.

"I'm anal, you know that," joked Dana. "Excuse me while I go chat with Sam." She raced outside and sidled up to the blonde and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry I won't be able to spend much time with you tonight."

Sam grinned, "It's fine honey and I'll be more than okay watching you."

"We are playing a new list and most of it will be good for the girls."

Sam looked at Dana seductively, "I love you and have fun."

"I adore you and you know I will." She ran her hand along the black jeans covering Sam's thigh, "Oh god Sam, I am so bloody hopeless with you." Inching closer, Dana captured tempting lips.

The kiss was short in duration, but none the less heated.

Sam's eyes were shining and she caressed Dana's left cheek when they separated, "Go enjoy my love."

Dana straightened up and pecked Sam's head, "You will hopefully enjoy it too."

"I already am."

Dana ran backstage and grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler.

Steve patted her on the shoulder, "You're up Kanga."

Turning to her right, Dana noticed Jeff Oliver standing behind the sound and lighting controls, "Hey Jeff, it's good to see you again."

"Back at you Kanga and I've been dragged out of mothballs for tonight."

"Remind me to talk to you about a job in November mate and welcome back."

Jeff, thirty six and dark haired had been the tech for the band until they changed to a more laid back approach musically and abandoned the light show. Dana was more than thrilled to see the guys return to a more animated performance and knew the audience were in for a surprise.

Jeff waved to her and she walked up the stairs and got into position. The stage lighting went off and Jeff's voice boomed through the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the _"Fly Zone" _with tonight's special show by _"Blue Skies"_ featuring special guest Kanga Ridley."

The crowd erupted with applause and Carol grabbed Sam's hand, "Come on, I've a feeling this is going to be one hell of a night. Gary has been secretive about it for the past few weeks."

Sam just grinned and followed, as did Lee. Before she knew it, Sam joined in the chant of Kanga and eagerly awaited her appearance.

The curtains drew back slowly and Dana started to sing, "I'm lying here on the floor where you left me."

Sam looked to the stage and couldn't see her girlfriend. As Dana continued to sing _"Like a Pill"_ Sam finally spotted her prone on her back in the middle of the stage and in front of Rick's drum kit. _"Holy Hannah, that woman is pure sexual energy,"_ she said to herself. She watched intently as Dana sensually rolled onto her elbows and sang to the crowd.

Gradually Dana got to her feet then strutted to the front of the platform as she reached the chorus.

Sam was mesmerised and danced along with the multitude as her partner took them on a trip to euphoria.

Carol leaned into Sam's ear and shouted, "SHE'S FUCKING AWESOME."

Turning her head, Sam agreed, "Yes, she is unbelievable." She continued to smile as Dana jumped around the podium and played up to Steve. Sam was glad to see Dana so open and controlled without a guitar in her hands.

By the time Rick closed out the first set with Nickelback's _"Photograph"_, Dana's shirt was soaked through with perspiration and her hair fell around her shoulders in damp ringlets.

The band left the stage to a thunderous ovation and Dana spoke to Jeff about being available for Cassandra and Reese's reception.

Five minutes later, he was booked on the flight and registered with the hotel. Dana returned to Sam and was instantly engulfed in her embrace.

"Oh boy, I didn't think it was possible for you to be any better, but there you go proving me wrong. You were so hot and the guys were just brilliant." Sam sat down and squeezed Dana's hand.

Dana took a long drink of water before saying, "Thank you baby and you looked so bloody sexy on the dance floor."

Sam chuckled into her lover's neck, "I'm extremely horny at this very moment honey."

"I'm so glad you are having a good time," responded Dana as she repositioned herself with her legs pressed up against Sam's. Leaning over, she placed her left hand on Sam's thigh, "Do you think you can wait until later?"

Sam's reply was less than convincing, "Yes ... honey."

Dana's fingers inched along Sam's upper leg and came to rest against the crotch of her jeans. Dana whispered into the blonde's ear, "I'm right here if you need me."

"Oh dear god," mumbled Sam while looking around and noticing everyone else was engaged in their own private conversations. She reached down and covered Dana's hand with her own.

Moving her lips to the side of Sam's throat, Dana softly nibbled the salty skin. She moaned when Sam shivered and softly growled. Unhurriedly, Dana's mouth returned to Sam's ear, "Oh Samantha, I am so in love with you."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and climaxed the second Dana's hand pressed against her centre.

Smiling wickedly, Dana huskily said, "I'm going to take hours to make love to you tonight my sweet Sam."

Turning her head, a grinning Sam seized her lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Both were wanting more by the time Sam pulled back. "Nobody has ever had this much control over me Dana," she admitted openly.

"Baby, I never want to control you."

"I know honey, but you do and I am so in love with you too."

"That pleases me and would you like another drink?"

"Yes please, but I'll just go clean up a little." The effort turned out to be a complete waste of time.

-o-

The loved up couple stumbled into their hotel room around zero two hundred hours with frenzied caresses and kisses. Dana searched for a rapid release after being on the edge for over five hours while Sam was more than willing to oblige.

Sam sought out Dana's belt and quickly removed it as Dana covered her mouth with hungry pecks. Snapping open the press stud, Sam swiftly unzipped the fly and put her hand inside Dana's briefs. "Oh ... my ... god you're drenched honey," she mumbled in between kisses. Pushing Dana up against the door, she slid two fingers over the engorged clitoris and brought her lover to orgasm within minutes. Sam held on tight as Dana gasped for breath before crushing their lips together.

Afterwards, Sam pulled Dana's jeans down and knelt on her knees. Dana gripped Sam's head as she covered her clitoris over her cotton underpants with a warm mouth. Sam flicked her tongue over the extended nubbin several times before suckling on Dana's vulva.

"SAM!" screamed Dana while tumbling head first into ecstasy again.

Sam kept the orgasms rolling into one another until Dana's knees refused to hold her up any longer.

Standing up, Sam looked at her and noticed she was crying. "Dana, take me to bed," she quietly implored.

Dana nodded, slipped off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans. The lovers were finally spent as the sun began to rise. Contently, Sam cuddled into Dana's shoulder and they both found slumber.

-o-

Dana spent the rest of the day at Steve's house going over the final list of songs with Gary, Jeff and Rick. Carol, Tanya and Lee took Sam out shopping and to lunch and they returned just before seventeen hundred hours.

Sam was pleased to have found an outfit for the wedding and Dana drove them back to the hotel. After making love, the pair took a two hour nap before returning to the bar to fine tune the band's repertoire.

By the time Sam drove into their garage on Monday morning, the couple were relaxed and glad to be home. It was zero nine zero six hours and Dana's stomach was rumbling.

Sam laughed, "Your tummy sounds like a big old grizzly bear."

Dana closed the door on the storage cabinet and replied, "Well my old mother bear better feed me."

Sam headed towards the kitchen door and commented over her shoulder, "I'm not cooking you a thing."

Dana grabbed her guitar cases and entered the kitchen then went into the study. Going into the bedroom once she offloaded the guitars, she found Sam placing their dirty clothing in the hamper.

"What do you mean you are not cooking? Your big old bear needs breakfast."

Sam giggled, "I think you should cook while I open my present."

"Okay, I'll make us something and you can do the laundry then you can have your present."

"That sounds like a good trade off as long as you stay out of the laundry room," suggested Sam.

Dana smirked, "We'll see baby." She helped Sam by carrying the hamper downstairs then Sam helped herself to Dana.

-o-

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while I do the dishes," proposed Dana a short time later.

"All right and can I have my gift afterwards?"

"Yes as long as you don't change the plan again."

The reply came with a grin, "I won't."

Dana raced through the dishes then rushed upstairs to grab a pair of shorts, a singlet and ran back downstairs to shower. When she was dressed, Dana sprinted into the study to collect Sam's gift then settled in the living room to wait for her.

-o-

Sam exited the master bedroom and stopped on the landing when she heard the haunting melody of a cello coming from downstairs. She recognised the music as a Leann Rimes song from Dana's collection of CDs. As she stepped onto the stairs, Sam was delighted to hear Dana's strong voice instead. She raced down the remaining rungs and was stunned to find Dana sitting on a dining chair playing a cello.

Sam neared and took a seat opposite her and listened. When the song finished, Dana looked across to a Sam and grinned. Wiping away tears, Sam declared, "That was extremely beautiful."

Dana carefully put down the instrument and stood. Moving to Sam she said, "You are the beauty in my life Samantha and I wanted to give you something that you have always wanted."

Sam dried her eyes, "So the cello is for me?"

"Yes baby."

"Oh, I just thought you were entertaining me. I had no idea you played."

"I can play several instruments darling. When I found out you had wanted to learn to play some time ago, I knew I had the perfect gift."

Sam pulled Dana onto her lap, "You are my gift my love." She kissed Dana softly then said, "I gather you are going to teach me to play."

"That is the plan if you are ready for your first lesson."

Sam kissed Dana again, "I love you and yes."

Dana jumped up and held out her hand, "Then let's begin student."

Taking the offered hand, Sam beamed, "You truly do amaze me honey."

-o-

Sam had mastered the scales by the time Dana packed the cello into its case and returned it to the study.

"You've done really well sweetheart," she praised while moving in behind Sam as she stood at the kitchen counter preparing steaks for the barbeque.

"Thank you, but the tips of my fingers are sore."

"You'll get used to it baby and I am so excited for you."

"I can tell; your nipples are digging into my back."

Dana reached around and discovered Sam's were in the same condition, "You can talk Colonel Carter."

"That's enough fraternisation from you Brigadier Ridley. Go heat up the grill, I'm hungry."

"Yes ma'am. Do you want a beer sweetie?"

"Yes please and thank you again for my present."

"Baby, you already thanked me when you made love to me after coming to grips with the B note."

Sam chuckled, "Oh yes that's right."

Still tittering, Dana went out onto the deck and returned after lighting the gas barbeque, "The plan is for an hour long lesson at least once or twice a week Sam."

"I can handle that."

"Then that's settled."

Sam washed her hands at the sink then wrapped her arms around Dana's hips, "What time are you flying out with George?"

"Our flight leaves at zero seven hundred hours and we return here at ten hundred hours Wednesday."

"That means an early night for us then."

"Or at least we'll be in bed early," teased Dana.

-o-

* _Lyrics used are from the song "Unsung Hero" performed by Tina Arena; songwriters Arena, McTaggart & Tyson from the Album "In Deep" 1997._


	6. Chapter 6

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

Chapter 6

Once Dana and George were settled in their rooms on Andrews Air Base, George called Dana and asked her to meet him out the front of the Officer's building. She found him in conversation with a Lieutenant and after saluting George, she was saluted by the Lieutenant.

Dana was introduced to USAF JAG Attorney Lieutenant Shaun Kelly by George. The Lieutenant stood around five eight with dark brown hair and an infectious grin. He escorted Dana and George to the structure where the hearing was being conducted and went over their testimony individually.

There was a change to the schedule and George gave evidence first then the Court adjourned for lunch. The hearing recommenced at thirteen hundred hours and George concluded his testimony then was cross examined by the defence attorney.

Dana entered the Court Room a little after fourteen hundred hours. Being acquainted with providing evidence, Dana was clear and accurate with her answers. She refrained from making eye contact with Erin and focused on the defence counsel when cross examination began.

George sat in the back row and watched as Major Chambers stood up from behind the defence table and approached the witness stand.

"Brigadier Ridley, when and where did you first meet Brigadier General McDonald?"

"I was approached by Brigadier McDonald on February 3rd 2002 while attending an Officer's dinner being held at Manas Air Force Base, Kyrgyzstan."

"Brigadier, why were you there at that time?"

"I was deployed to Manas for a six month tour of duty as an F-16 Combat Pilot."

"Had you any previous contact with Brigadier McDonald?"

"No Major it was our first meeting."

"What was your relationship to Brigadier McDonald during your tour at Manas?"

Dana didn't hesitate to answer, "We became lovers several weeks after our initial contact."

"What rank did you hold at that time Brigadier?"

"I was a recently commissioned Major."

"So you freely admit to being involved in a homosexual liaison with an officer of superior rank?"

"I do."

"At the time in question you willingly participated in two activities that could have seen you Court Martialled and or dishonourably discharged from service?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"How would you describe your relationship with Brigadier McDonald?"

"Sporadic."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Due to our respective responsibilities to duty, the Brigadier and I were unable to see each other on a regular basis."

"So your time together was limited?"

"Affirmative."

"Would you describe the relationship as frustrating?"

"It was to some degree."

"And what degree would that be?"

"The Brigadier and I had to make the most of our opportunities when they arose."

"Would it be fair to say you did a fair amount of sneaking around on base?"

"Correct."

"And why was that?"

"It was necessary so as to avoid detection."

"So not only was the relationship frustrating, it was somewhat stressful?"

Dana knew Chambers was trying to convince the Judge and Jury Erin was affected by pressure and she wasn't about to abet his cause, "No I would not agree."

"I beg your pardon Brigadier; didn't you previously state it was a frustrating time?"

"I admitted our lack of time together was frustrating. I did not and do not agree I was stressed due to maintaining a routine of avoidance from detection."

Lieutenant Kelly and George both smiled at Dana's statement.

"Brigadier, you would have to agree it was stressful to be involved in such an affair?"

"No, I would not."

"And how do you explain that?"

"At the time I had been an Air Force Officer for fourteen years and as my records show and as any Officer can attest to, you are highly trained with skills designed to avoid the possibility of being affected by stress, especially pilots. I cannot speak for Brigadier McDonald, but I was not under any duress during my time at Manas."

Chambers took a moment before asking, "How did your relationship with Brigadier McDonald end?"

"I put a stop to our union when I became aware of the fact the Brigadier had a partner stateside."

"Were you angry at Brigadier McDonald?"

"Of course I was."

"Why was that?"

"I had been pursued by an officer of higher rank than betrayed."

With raised brows, Chambers asked, "Betrayed you say?"

"Yes, I was blatantly lied to."

"Was the conclusion of the relationship amicable?"

"No it was not."

"Would it be an accurate assessment to say you harboured ill feelings towards the Brigadier?"

"I did at first, but I overcame my disappointment and moved on."

"Before this unfortunate business here in D.C., when was the last time you had contact with Brigadier McDonald?"

"It was Friday the fourth of July 2008 at zero eight ten hours on Nellis Air Force Base Nevada."

"That's very precise Brigadier."

"Is that a question or a statement Major Chambers?" enquired Dana deadpan.

Chambers smirked, "How can you be so accurate about the time Brigadier?"

"I looked at my watch before I knocked on Brigadier McDonald's door."

"It was over two months ago, how can you be so sure?"

Judge Colonel Walter Lambert spoke up, "Major Chambers, move on. The witness has already answered the question."

"Yes sir. Did you have a conversation with Brigadier McDonald on that day?"

"I asked the Brigadier for an explanation regards her behaviour towards me at Manas."

"Did you get your answer?"

"Yes I did."

"During the course of the conversation you insulted the Brigadier, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"You stated before you had overcome your anger towards the Brigadier, but there you were abusing her in the privacy of her quarters."

"I did not abuse her. I insulted her regards her actions?"

"I have no further questions Your Honour."

Lieutenant Kelly stood, "Re-direct Your Honour?"

"Please proceed Lieutenant Kelly."

"Who instigated the relationship between you and Brigadier McDonald?"

"Brigadier McDonald."

"How was that achieved?"

"The Brigadier asked me to accompany her for drinks or dinner in the officer's mess or nearby cafés when I was off duty."

"Over what period of time did this take place?"

"Three weeks."

"So in a sense, you were courted?"

"Correct."

"Did Brigadier McDonald ever disclose the fact she was not single?"

"No she did not."

"How did you learn of the existence of her girlfriend?"

"I overheard a phone conversation she had with her partner as I approached the Brigadier's quarters."

"Would you describe your relationship with the Brigadier as equal?"

"No, Brigadier McDonald controlled every aspect of our affair."

"How so?"

"The Brigadier chose our rendezvous times and places."

"Was there ever any discussion regard a future for your relationship?"

"No."

"Was the Brigadier caring and attentive during your time together?"

"Yes."

"Where there any signs of anger or abuse?"

"There were verbal outbursts of fury if I said no to one of the Brigadier's suggestions."

"Were you subjected to any physical violence Brigadier?"

"No."

"During your last contact with Brigadier McDonald what led you to insult her?"

"After being told by the Brigadier she couldn't help herself after meeting me, I told her she had no right to pursue me when involved with someone else. I told her she was a liar."

"What else happened?"

"The Brigadier made advances towards me."

"And you took offence to that?"

"Yes and Brigadier McDonald was aware I had no liking for her and that I was at Nellis with my girlfriend."

"So she showed no respect for you and your girlfriend's relationship?"

"That is correct."

"Did the Brigadier react with violence?"

"No, she was calm during the conversation."

"Before being transferred to NORAD where were you stationed?"

"The Intelligence Section at the Pentagon for five years."

"During that time were you made aware of an allegation made against Brigadier McDonald by an Airwoman in 2005?"

"Yes I was."

Major Chambers jumped to his feet, "Objection, I have no such knowledge of this."

"Sit down Major. Lieutenant Kelly can you explain were this line of questioning is headed?"

"Yes Colonel. Brigadier Ridley is in possession of information concerning Brigadier McDonald and goes towards the defendant's character."

"Is this classified information Lieutenant Kelly?"

"It was until this investigation began. The file has since been declassified."

"Then continue Lieutenant Kelly."

"Thank you Colonel. Brigadier Ridley did you investigate the allegation?"

"No, it was a conflict of interest for me to do so."

"But you were conscious of the case?"

"Yes."

"What was the allegation?"

"An Airwoman claimed she had been sexually assaulted by Brigadier McDonald."

"What happened to the complaint?"

"It was buried and the Airwoman was promoted with a transfer to the base of her choice in exchange of not pursuing the case."

"Who was responsible for the deal?"

"I'm not at liberty to say as that matter is currently under investigation."

"Thank you Brigadier. I have no more questions Colonel."

Colonel Lambert excused Dana and she stepped down. She finally looked at Erin with the absence of emotion or recognition.

Erin lowered her eyes and frowned at her counsel.

Dana sat down beside George and waited for Trisha and Bronwyn to arrive.

"Well done Dana," praised George with a smile.

"Thank you sir."

"You certainly didn't assist the diminished capacity defence."

"Thank goodness for that. I wasn't about to help her out."

Bronwyn and Trisha entered the room wearing service uniforms.

Lieutenant Kelly announced, "Your Honour, I call United States Air Force Lieutenant Bronwyn Smith to the stand."

Trisha took a seat next to Dana and held her hand, "Hello sweetie." She leaned forward, "Good afternoon General Hammond."

"Good afternoon Major, it's good to see you again."

Once Bronwyn was sworn in and seated, Lieutenant Kelly began his questions. Bronwyn answered confidently and steeled her jaw when Major Chambers stood to begin his cross-examination.

Dana squeezed Trisha's hand and whispered, "She's doing well honey."

Trisha's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so proud of her."

"Your Honour," said Chambers ten minutes later. "I have no further questions for this witness."

"Lieutenant Smith you are excused," directed Colonel Lambert.

Bronwyn took a seat beside Trisha and the Air Force and Army officers sat in silence as Major Colin Sciff gave testimony and presented the taped conversation and rape to the Court.

The bartender from Gus's Bar was the last witness for the sitting. He stated Brigadier McDonald had been calm and in control when in his establishment.

When the Court was adjourned until the following morning, the five officers went to the officer's club for a quiet drink.

Lieutenant Kelly joined them moments later and declared, "The good news is you are all done and won't be required further."

"What happens next Lieutenant Kelly?" enquired George.

"Tomorrow I'll present both Brigadier Ridley and Lieutenant Smith's hospital records to the Judge then Major Chambers will present his case."

Colin excused himself when his phone rang. He stood and moved outside onto the veranda. Returning minutes later, he smiled broadly and said, "Good news, we've located Sergeant Tina Walsh and she is willing to give testimony."

"Fantastic," rejoiced Shaun. "That will go towards proving McDonald's history of similar behaviour."

Dana finished her beer, "Well I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I don't want to stay here until tomorrow. If I can arrange a seat on a commercial flight, I'm going home tonight. Does anyone care to join me?"

"You can count me in?" answered George.

"Thanks, but we already have a flight out in two hours time," replied Bronwyn.

Dana looked at George, "Looks like it's you and me sir; I'll make that call right away."

-o-

Sam looked up to the arrivals board and checked for Dana and George's flight. After locating the gate, she raced along the corridor. Earlier, Sam had been delighted to receive Dana's phone call informing her of the change in travel plans. By the time she had finished up the project she was working on, she had arrived at Denver Airport at nineteen twenty five hours and the plane was due to land at nineteen thirty hours.

As Sam entered the arrivals lounge her smile grew wider when Dana and George exited the tunnel. She walked briskly towards them and hugged George first, "Welcome home."

"Thank you Sam and I appreciate the ride home."

"Think nothing of it." She let go and turned to Dana, "Hello darling." Wrapping her arms around Dana, she kissed her gently on the lips.

Dana looked at George, "Can I suggest we adopt this form of greeting for all missions?"

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Come on let's get you both home," suggested Sam.

George recounted the day's court proceedings to Sam during the trip to Colorado Springs.

"Lieutenant Kelly is calling me tomorrow with an update," he advised.

"It sounds like McDonald has no hope now," pointed out Sam as she turned into George's drive.

"One can only hope," replied George sternly.

Dana jumped out of her seat and retrieved George's bag from the rear compartment.

"I'll see you both in the morning. Oh you are scheduled to jump to Atlantis at zero nine hundred hours and are not expected back until Friday morning," shared George."

"Thanks George," responded Sam from the driver's seat.

"Goodnight George," added Dana while closing the tailgate. She climbed back onto the passenger seat and sighed, "I'm bloody stuffed."

"We can go straight to bed when we get home," suggested Sam with more than a sly grin.

"I'd like that and this is so much nicer than staying at Andrews and rushing back in the morning."

"I agree and I'm glad you're home."

-o-

After a hot shower, Dana slipped into bed and waited for Sam. The blonde was in the closet packing the last of her clothes for the morning. Dana's eyes closed and she drifted off, but woke when Sam spooned into her back.

"I love you, sweet dreams."

"I love you too honey," replied Sam before kissing Dana's left shoulder.

Dana moaned softly then murmured, "Sam."

"Yes Dana?"

"Have you spoken to your father about our wedding yet?"

"Yes, I contacted him this morning and he made a hasty visit. When he arrived he was overcome with shock after seeing Janet and is very happy about our engagement and is looking forward to seeing us next week."

"That's wonderful, your father loves Janet."

"Yes he does and I'm sure he'll come to love you."

"Uh huh," mumbled Dana, more than a little unconvinced of that possibility.

Sam tittered softly against her lover's skin, "Go to sleep Dana."

Rolling over, Dana kissed Sam on the chin, "Sing me a lullaby baby."

"Honey that may keep you awake."

"I've heard you singing around the house and you can carry a tune very well my darling."

"Thank you."

Sam sang in French and Dana slipped into slumber while stroking her fingers along Sam's back. In turn, the blonde followed moments later.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Energy Vortex appeared with its usual kawhoosh and Dana's face lit up, "Crikey I love that sound."

Sam giggled at her then said, "Come on goof, let's go to Atlantis."

"It's a date Colonel Carter."

The two officers stepped into the pool of shimmering blue together and exited into the Atlantis Gate Room thirty minutes later. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard were standing at the bottom of the staircase to greet them.

Dana and Sam approached and John said, "Good morning Colonel Carter and Brigadier Ridley, welcome back."

"Good morning John and Elizabeth. It's so good to see you both," replied Sam as she hugged them both then stood to the side.

"Doctor Weir, I'm glad to see you have recovered and John, it's always a pleasure," greeted Dana as she handed over two cases containing Z.P.M.s to Elizabeth. "I believe you are expecting these."

"We are and our sincere gratitude to SGC for giving them to us."

Sam smiled, "General Hammond passes on his best wishes." She turned to John and noticed his look of awe as he held his focus on Dana. The blonde was instantly wracked with jealousy and bit down on her bottom lip until it abated.

Dana didn't react to her fiancée's bout of possessiveness, "Well Doctor Weir, Colonel Carter and I are here to relax, but if you have something for us to assist you with we are at your service."

"Thank you for your offer Brigadier Ridley, but you and Sam have arrived at the right time. Atlantis is in a lull at the moment and we are all taking a well-earned breather."

Sam giggled, "In this line of work you have to grab it while you can."

"That is so true. John, would you like to show Sam and the Brigadier to their quarters?"

"Indeed I would." John walked up the stairs and past the control stations.

Dana spotted Radek Zelenka behind the monitors and asked, "Doctor Zelenka, how are you?"

A smile lit up his face as he stood, "Brigadier Ridley, what a pleasure to see you again, you too Sam."

Dana moved closer and hugged the affable scientist and engineer, "When you have a spare moment, I'd like to go over the workings of a Puddle Jumper with you."

Radek stepped back blushing, "It would be an honour Brigadier."

Dana slapped him on the back, "Enough with the formality call me Dana or Ridley."

Radek grinned crookedly, "Dana it is and I'm off duty at sixteen hundred hours."

"Perfect, I'll meet you back here then."

John leaned over toward Dana's ear once they were clear of the Operations Centre, "You have been Radek's main topic of conversation these past three weeks."

Dana laughed at the comment, "As compared to Doctor McKay's dislike of me."

"Actually, McKay has basically been sulking since you left."

With raised eyebrows, Dana asked, "He is like a spoilt child, isn't he?"

Sam was quick to answer, "That's one way to describe him."

"He's a good guy once you get past his ego and annoying habits," reasoned John."

"Unfortunately I discovered several during our first contact," replied Dana deadpan, unwilling to excuse the man's deplorable behaviour.

John stopped outside one of the living quarters and waved his hand in front of the door senor, "Here we go ladies."

Dana walked inside and detected it was a single room. She turned to look at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks John."

"Sam you are next door."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to it; I have a report to write from yesterday's recon mission."

"How about we meet up for lunch in the mess hall at twelve hundred hours," put forth Dana.

"Cool, I'll see you there."

Sam stood glaring at Dana with a scowl on her face and Dana smiled sweetly, "What?"

"Don't you what me; the poor guy is besotted with you," taunted Sam.

Shaking her head, Dana replied, "Sweetheart, if I worried about every bloke that was interested in me, I'd be a nervous wreck by now."

Sam moved into the room and dropped her bag, "I'll just go grab the mattress off the bed in the next room; I'm not sleeping alone."

Dana beamed, "I like your way of thinking Colonel."

"It works for me."

After Sam returned, the couple set up a bed on the floor and Dana asked, "How are we playing the next few days?"

"We're engaged honey and if people ask who gave me my ring, I'll tell them."

"Excellent and I can work with that. Do you want to go scare McKay? I'm sure he'll be in the Z.P.M. Outlet Room drooling over his latest acquisition."

Sam laughed, "Just don't goad the man into a fistfight honey."

Dana wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, "I won't promise anything darling. If he insults you, I'll simply smack him."

"Smack?"

"Yes, right on his arse and make him stand in the corner like the petulant child that he is."

"I'd like to see that honey."

Dana cradled the left side of Sam's face, "I love you and you never know."

"I love you too."

Leaning in, Dana pressed warm lips to Sam's and kissed her tenderly. When they parted, Dana quipped, "Look out sweetheart, my geek side is about to come out."

"Oh boy."

The couple exited the room and were instantly approached by Elizabeth. She was carrying two sets of radio head pieces, "You will need these."

"Thank you Commander," replied Dana as she adjusted the thin mike against her left cheek. "We are off to explore."

"We're meeting John for lunch at noon if you'd like to join us," added Sam.

"I'd like that, see you then," responded Elizabeth before turning heel and wandering off down the corridor.

"She's in love with John," commented Dana.

"I know, but he's all hung up with the fact she's his commander."

"Yeah, but she's not military," theorised Dana with a smirk. "So that works in his favour."

Sam giggled at her girlfriend's reasoning, "Dana, you are such a romantic."

"Are you complaining my Sam?"

"Oh god no, I love you just the way you are."

Moments passed and Dana stopped outside the Z.P.M. Room, "Let's terrorise the bad doctor."

"I'll go first and smooth the way," offered Sam.

McKay was holding a Zero Point Module and carefully lining it up with a vacant slot of the triangular coupling.

Sam couldn't help herself, "Don't drop it Rodney."

Without stopping, he replied, "I believe I have you to thank for delivering the Z.P.M. s Sam."

"Yes, so with the third Z.P.M. you should be able to maintain full power levels."

"That's the plan." McKay clicked the module into place and turned to Sam. "Elizabeth mentioned you brought that insufferable Ridley woman with you."

"Oh Rodney get over it. You're just sore because she showed you up and managed to put you in your place all in the space of one day."

Rodney sneered at Sam, "I suppose you think that's funny."

"Actually I found it hilarious and you need to lighten up."

"Yeah well she didn't need to be a bitch and hit me."

Dana stepped into the chamber, "That's Brigadier bitch to you Doctor McKay."

Rodney's face lost all colour, "Don't you dare come near me."

"I wouldn't dream of it McKay, but I did come here ready to ignore the fact you are a total arsehole and tell you I admire your scientific achievements."

With eyes wide, Rodney stuttered, "You ... what?"

"I've read your file Doctor McKay and there's no denying you are a brilliant Astrophysicist and second behind Samantha as the world's leading expert on the Stargate, but you really do need to lose your condescending manner when dealing with people. Your attitude kind of makes others dislike you."

McKay's jaw dropped, "Ahh come on, I don't need to listen to this crap from you."

Sam placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder, "Relax. I am going to leave the two of you alone to continue your pissing contest. I'm off to catch up with Teyla and Ronon."

She left the room as Dana said, "Come on McKay, I'll show you mine if you show me yours first."

"SAM!" yelled McKay. "Take this thing with you."

"Not on your life Rodney, deal with it," advised Sam before walking off down the hallway tittering.

McKay leered at Dana and scanned over the tight navy blue tee shirt covering firm breasts. His eyes lowered to the blue tiger striped camouflaged trousers and he smiled.

"Hey McKay, you finished lusting over me?"

He raised his eyes and coughed, "Uhm, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, you stick to that story. So do you want to explain how you and your sister Jean created the Interdimensional Energy Collector with the help of Radek and other technicians here?"

McKay's eyes shone, "You know about that?"

"Yep, it was devised to yield vacuum energy from a parallel universe with a greater magnitude than a Zero Point Module, but that's about all I've had time to study up on. I thought you might like to discuss the finer details with me."

"I'm not sure you'd understand," replied McKay smugly.

"You don't know anything about me, do you?"

"What, apart from the fact you are a grunt."

Dana broke the tension, "Why Doctor McKay I hope you just called me a grunt?"

Rodney relaxed and laughed at the implication, "Yes I did."

"That's okay them. By the way, to save you from doubting my ability to understand your techno babble, I have a PhD in Quantum Physics, Theoretical mathematics and Astrophysics. I also have a Bachelor's Degree in Engineering, Computer Systems Engineering and Physics and to top it off, I'm a medical doctor. Oh and I happen to be a pilot too."

"Holy crap, I never pictured you as a geek."

Dana smiled, "I hide it well, so now I guess I'm okay to sit up front with the other techno kids."

McKay's eyes dilated with excitement, "It sure is. Come to my lab and I'll run through the IEC for you."

"You can also tell me how you and Sam built the Intergalactic Gate Bridge by using thirty four Stargates and how the Midway Station was rebuilt after the Wraith destroyed it."

"I can do that and I'll explain the theory behind the macros I wrote that commands each Stargate in the chain. There are in fact seventy Stargates that comprise the entire chain spanning the three million light years between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy."

"I'd be interested to learn more about the Bridge's computer programs and I believe the Stargates allow for a better power and time efficient mode of transport between SGC and Atlantis."

McKay's eyes bulged, "Yes it does. Sam and I devised a system that saves three weeks of hyperspace time travel."

"Lead on Doctor McKay, you have managed to pique my interest."

-o-

By eleven fifty hours Dana had a thorough understanding of the Energy Collector and Intergalactic Gate Bridge along with the realisation McKay was attracted to her, "Thanks for the lessons McKay, but I've got a date with John for lunch. I'll catch up with you later." She was hoping that statement would defuse his interest.

McKay shook his head, "Trust Sheppard to move in first."

Dana laughed, "I'll let you in on a secret McKay; I find intellect and strength a turn on."

"I guess I better start working out then," he joked.

Dana headed for the door and held up her left hand, "Don't bother on my account Doctor, I'm happily engaged."

"Drat," mumbled Rodney disappointedly.

Finding John sitting at a table with Elizabeth two minutes later, Dana collected a meal and joined them, "Hello you two, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No Dana," replied Elizabeth. "John and I were just discussing his next jump on Monday."

"Cool."

"Sam mentioned you've been hanging out with Rodney," remarked John.

"Yeah, I hit him with all my qualifications and he saw me in a completely different light. The man can be quite charming when he wants to be."

"He can," agreed John. "Rodney just has to be steered in the right direction at times."

Sam, Teyla and Ronon joined the trio followed by Jennifer and Rodney. The group chatted about the rebuilding that took place after the last attack on the city then Sam departed with Rodney to view his latest Ancient research.

Teyla stood up from the table, "If you'll excuse me, I have a date with the gym."

"I'll keep you company Teyla," offered Ronon.

Jennifer got to her feet, "I need to go check on a patient."

"Do you mind if I tag along Doc?" asked Dana.

"No, not at all."

-o-

Dana spent an hour in the Medical Bay before Elizabeth arrived and offered to take her on a tour of the V.R. Room. Dana was intrigued with the three-dimensional holographic interface and when Elizabeth stepped onto the panel located in front of the display console, she was more than impressed.

A program initiated and Dana said, "I gather I am looking at Ancient data."

"You are."

Stepping forward, Dana examined the 3D images, "Cool, are these star maps?"

"They are indeed. So far we've only managed to make small inroads towards charting their history."

Looking closer, Dana commented, "I assume this is the Pegasus Galaxy."

"You are a quick study Dana."

"Thanks and I think I'll put in a request to visit here for my next leave."

"You are more than welcome to join us any time and I'm sure two scientists would be more than happy to have you here."

"Oh, you are referring to Radek and McKay."

"Yes, they've taken quite the shine to you."

Dana laughed for a second, "I'm flattered, but they are not my type."

"I didn't think so and John was very taken with your combat skills against the Markeen."

"Ditto, he's a fine soldier and very nice, but you are more his type."

Elizabeth scoffed at the suggestion, "Pardon?"

"He's attracted to you Elizabeth, but won't initiate anything because you are his commander."

Blushing, Elizabeth asked, "How do you know that?"

"It's in his body language."

"Oh."

"You'd make a nice couple and you are not military, so are not governed by their regs."

Elizabeth laughed, "I like your upfront attitude Dana."

"I'm a firm believer in not wasting time Elizabeth and you and John could be here together for a long time."

"That's a valid point."

John entered the room at that precise moment, "Sorry to interrupt, but I need a sparring partner; Teyla is still busy with Ronon."

"Sorry, I've got paperwork to attend to," replied Elizabeth.

Dana grabbed John's arm, "Come on, I'll volunteer, but take it easy on me, I was shot last week."

"What the hell?" quizzed John with a shocked expression.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the gym."

-o-

"Jesus Dana, you were lucky you weren't killed," remarked John while putting on a pair of gloves.

Dana had left out most of the story and only disclosed the part about the actual shooting, "I'm fine and I was blessed with good DNA from my parents and heal rapidly." She lifted up her tee shirt and showed John the fading wound above her navel.

"That had to have hurt."

"It did, but I am fine. So what are the rules here John?"

"Okay, no low body blows and we have to wear headgear."

"That's smart," jested Dan. "And remember I'm a girl."

"How could I forget?"

"Oh mate, I'm not the girl for you, Elizabeth is."

John tightened up his headwear, "She's my boss."

"Yes, but not your superior officer. Go for it and don't be bound by a regulation that doesn't include her. Shit, if I did I would never have dated for the majority of my career."

John laughed heartily, "You've got a good point there."

"Cool, so invite her to dinner tonight."

"I'll think about it, but only if you can manage to sit me on my ass."

"You've got a deal my friend. If I go down, I'll have dinner with you instead."

"It seems I'm in a win/win situation here."

"Don't talk too soon mister."

-o-

After twenty two minutes of dancing around the gym and blocking each other's punches, Dana finally managed to sneak an uppercut through John's defences and he stumbled backwards onto the floor.

She took off her headgear and held out her hand to him, "Looks like you've got a date tonight." Dana pulled John to his feet.

"That was a good hit and thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome John. Do you want to go again?"

"Sure, just let me take on board some water. By the way, you do not hit like a girl."

"Cheers and I work hard at it."

"It certainly works for you Dana."

Dana put her headwear back on while John drank heavily from a water bottle.

The pair boxed until fifteen thirty hours then Dana returned to her guest quarters to shower and change into a pair of desert BDU trousers and black tee. She picked up two bananas from the mess before going to the Operations Centre.

Sergeant Phillips approached her, "Ma'am, Doctor Zelenka will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you Sergeant." Dana heard an engine noise coming from the direction of the ceiling and smiled when she realised it was Radek piloting a Puddle Jumper. She had seen one housed above the SGC Embarkation Room, but hadn't been up closer and personal.

The mid-sized air craft hovered downwards and came to rest at the bottom of the stairs. Dana could see Radek through the rear port window and giggled when he waved as the door opened.

"You ready for a lesson Dana?" he asked.

"Bloody hell, that's one way to make an entrance." Dana bounded down the steps and walked into the rear compartment. Patting Radek on the back, she declared, "This is fantastic, thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome and the good news is she is due a test run after having some maintenance work done. We get to put her through her paces."

The Gate began its activation sequence and Radek took up the pilot's seat. Dana sat beside him in the co-pilot's chair in the forward section and grinned.

Radek powered up the engines as the Event Horizon stabilised. He concentrated and brought up the view screen.

"Wow, that is way cool," blurted out Dana as the transparent image lit up with geographical readouts.

Radek chuckled at her childlike enthusiasm, "Once we are in space, I'll turn the controls over to you."

"Thank you Radek, this is going to be a bucket full of fun."

He laughed heartily as the vessel entered the blue pool.

-o-

Two hours elapsed before Dana dialled in Atlantis' address on the modified D.H.D. located in the centre console. She smiled as the Puddle Jumper was guided through the Event Horizon by its automated system. As it entered the Gate Room, Dana thought about the braking thrusters, brought them online and the craft came to a dead halt.

Radek placed his hand on her shoulder, "Just power her down and I'll take her back up into the bay once you disembark."

"That was absolutely exhilarating Radek. Thank you so much."

"Welcome and you did extremely well for your first time."

Dana got out of the chair and Radek took over, "I'll see you later."

"That you will Dana."

Climbing the stairs, Dana turned and observed as the Puddle Jumper floated upwards then gradually disappeared into the storage bay. Activating her radio, Dana transmitted, "Colonel Carter, Ridley."

_"Go ahead – over."_

"Your location – over."

_"McKay's lab – out."_

"On my way – out."

Dana rushed to the lab and stood in the doorway while Sam typed away on a keyboard. The blonde was deep in concentration as was Rodney. He was standing in front of a view monitor and examining data.

"Have you been here the entire afternoon," Dana enquired of Sam.

Sam glanced at her, "Oh hi." She returned to the laptop straight away.

Dana knew better than to try to hold a conversation, so left. She sought out Elizabeth and found her in the gym towelling off perspiration from her temple.

"How did the flight in the Puddle Jumper go?" asked the older brunette.

"It was brilliant."

"I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth started walking out the room, "You will be pleased to know I have a dinner date."

Dana gave Elizabeth a sly smile, "I'm very pleased and hope you have fun. Oh, I brought along several DVD movies for the entertainment room."

"Everyone will be relieved about that. We have been watching the same ones for the past two weeks."

"I spoke to Teyla earlier and first showing is at twenty hundred hours if you're not too busy."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

-o-

Dana went to her quarters, showered and donned a pair of ¾ length jungle green shorts and a black tank top. Slipping on a pair of runners, she radioed Jennifer and asked her to dinner. The doctor was happy to accept and when the pair arrived at the mess, they spotted John and Elizabeth conversing at a table in the corner.

During the meal, Jennifer asked about Dana's surgical residency and laughed when told of the horrendous on-call weekends at the Academy Hospital.

When she finished laughing, she motioned to Dana's left hand, "That's a gorgeous ring."

"Yes it is."

"Have you been engaged long?"

"Two months and the wedding is scheduled for December."

"Well congratulations."

"Cheers."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not at this stage. I was hoping to ask Teyla or Ronon to take me on a tour of the city."

"I'm off duty and if you like, can be your guide?"

"You're hired. Are you coming to the movie tonight?"

"I am and I hope you brought us some good titles."

"I've got the box sets of Sex in the City, Friends, The X-Files and Battlestar Galactica. There is also Batman – The Dark Knight, Ghost Town, Savage Grace, Eagle Eye, Death Sentence and P.S. I Love You."

"Well, there's something for everyone in that selection."

"Speaking of which, I need to go collect them and set up the popcorn machine I bought for you guys."

"You purchased a popcorn machine? Yummy, I'll give you a hand."

-o-

By twenty hundred hours the room set aside as a theatre was filled with forty personnel. Jennifer and Dana doled out several bowls of popcorn and the latter noticed most of the people appeared to be paired off, except for Teyla and Ronon.

Jennifer dimmed the lights and Dana pressed the play button on the remote.

Halfway through the movie Dana excused herself and went to the mess hall in search of some fruit juice. She took a bottle of apple and walked out onto the balcony. Looking out across the city below, she soaked up the atmosphere as the waves softly crashed against the outer walls. To say she was in awe of the city of Atlantis was an understatement. Dana was blown away with the Ancient's technology and inspired by the people who called the city home. Draining the contents of the container, she turned when she heard the sound of Sam's voice coming from inside.

"I agree Rodney, the translation makes sense," Sam commented. "Obviously it's just a matter of charting the position on their star map."

"If we can figure out the next paragraph of text it will assist us greatly."

"Well it can wait until the morning; I've got more important matters to attend to."

"Yes, like food," replied Rodney as the twosome sat down. "I didn't realise it was this late."

"Me either, I was supposed to be at the movie night an hour ago."

"You probably haven't missed much."

"I've already missed too much," reasoned Sam as she took another bite of her chicken and casually glimpsed towards the balcony. Seeing Dana leaning up against the railing, she stood and said, "Excuse me Rodney."

"But Sam, you haven't finished your meal."

"It can wait, this can't."

Stepping out through the doorway, Sam huskily uttered, "Hello Brigadier."

Dana grinned madly, "Hello Doctor Carter, it's nice to see you finally got away from the computer that seemed to be attached to your hands."

Sam moved in front of Dana and screwed up her nose, "Sorry about that. I kind of got engrossed in translating some Ancient text Rodney located during the team's last mission."

"I kind of figured that out and it's cool sweetheart. At least you finished at a reasonable time."

Sam tilted her head to the left, "I'm working on it honey."

"Go eat your dinner Sam and I'll wait right here for you."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon my beautiful geek."

Sam returned to her meal with a huge grin gracing her features.

"Is that Ridley out there?" Rodney queried curiously.

"It is."

"I had no idea she was in the same league as you and me."

Sam giggled boisterously, "Yes she is; Dana just hides it well."

"She made me understand I come off badly to strangers."

"Dana certainly has a way about her."

"She is extremely attractive."

"Yes," agreed Sam with a glint in her eye as she glanced towards the terrace.

"She told me she is engaged."

"Yep, for the past two months," replied Sam between mouthfuls of food.

"Lucky bastard," lamented Rodney.

"They certainly are."

"I always find you incredibly sexy when you prattle on with the techno lingo and the same can be said of Dana."

"Why thanks for the compliment Rodney."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not your type Sam."

Sam chuckled at the maudlin comment, "Well it's good to know you finally got the message after all these years." She finished her dinner and took the tray back to the kitchen.

As she passed by Rodney he enquired, "So do you know the fortunate person marrying Dana?"

"I do."

"Are they with SGC?"

"Yes they are and you'll have to excuse me Rodney, I have a date."

Blue eyes bulged, "A date, here on Atlantis?"

"Yes, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sam."

Sam returned to the balcony and sidled up against Dana, "Thanks for waiting."

"You're worth it my Sam and what is making you smile?"

"Rodney is all forlorn over the fact you are engaged."

"Let me guess, he doesn't know it is to you?"

"You got it and he practically choked on his steak when I said I had a date."

Dana turned her head and looked inside, "The poor man is watching us."

Sam leaned into Dana's left side, "It's beautiful out here."

"It is my darling, but not as stunning as you."

"Uh huh, are you ready to take me on our date?"

"I am," replied Dana while looking at the illuminated face of her watch. "The second movie starts in ten minutes and we have popcorn."

"Caramel?"'

"Yes and there's buttered too."

"Which movie will we be watching?"

"Iron Man."

"Great and can we sit in the back row and cuddle?"

"Oh of course we can."

The couple entered the mess and Dana called out to Rodney, "Are you coming to the movie McKay?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

"See you there."

Dana and Sam walked towards the theatre room and Sam asked, "What did you get up to this afternoon?"

"Radek took me out in a Puddle Jumper and I have a blast."

Sam giggled, "It sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

"I did Sam and it's an amazing piece of technology and design."

"It certainly is. Did you get to pilot her?"

"I did and it was fantastic to fly in space, just bloody brilliant."

The duo entered the room and Dana noted at least half the viewers had left. She waved to Elizabeth and John sitting in the back row and they waved back. "Let's grab some popcorn," she suggested to Sam.

Jennifer was busy popping more kernels, "Hello you two."

"Hey Doc," replied Dana while reaching for a bowl.

"Hello Jennifer," responded Sam. "This is a fantastic idea."

Rodney joined the trio and picked up a bowl of popcorn. The four took a seat in the rear and Sam sat next to John.

"Glad to see you could make it Sam," he declared cheerfully.

"I wouldn't have missed it."

Rodney sighed at the assumption John was Sam's date. Jennifer turned off the lights and started the next movie.

Sam shivered when Dana dropped a hand on her right thigh and squeezed. Reaching down, the contented blonde interlocked their fingers and turned her attention to the screen.

After a series of teasing caresses from Sam, Dana was ready to take her to bed. Leaning into her girlfriend's left ear, she whispered, "I want to kiss you so bad sweetheart."

Sam turned her head, "Let's go out onto the balcony."

The pair excused themselves and fumbled their way out of the darkened room. They were both giggling by the time they reached the veranda.

Dana pulled Sam into her embrace and stated the obvious, "Do you realise how much I enjoyed being touched up by you in there?"

Sam smiled warmly, "I liked it just as much."

"I noticed McKay gave John the evil eye during the opening credits."

"He thinks I am on a date with John," admitted Sam with a titter.

"We really should just tell him the truth."

Sam leaned in and rested her left cheek against Dana's, "This is wonderful out here and let him suffer a little longer."

"It's almost magical here," commented Dana throatily.

Running her hands over Dana's back, Sam purred, "It certainly is with you my sweet lover."

Dana growled audibly, "Oh god Sam I love you so much."

"Mmm and I absolutely adore you." Sam gently kissed the side of Dana's face and commented, "You taste pretty good too."

Dana smirked, "Have I told you how much you mean to me today?"

"No you haven't."

"You are everything to me Samantha Carter."

Sam moved in behind Dana and wrapped her arms around the lean midriff.

Pressing into Sam, Dana declared, "This is one of those perfect moments."

"I couldn't agree more," murmured Sam before laying a gentle kiss on the nape of Dana's neck.

The pair stayed intertwined in that position for several minutes until their solitude was interrupted by Elizabeth and John tumbling out of the doorway in a frenzy of flaying arms and legs.

Their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss and both failed to notice Sam and Dana standing against the railing in the night shadows.

John broke contact and cupped Elizabeth's face between his hands and confessed, "I've been a fool to wait this long and tell you I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled radiantly at the handsome Lieutenant Colonel, "You don't hold the monopoly on foolishness John; I've loved you for a long time."

Lips met again and Sam cleared her throat.

"I hate to disturb this moving moment, but you have an audience."

With startled looks, Elizabeth and John turned to face Sam and Dana.

Sam's arms were still enfolding Dana and her face was resting against Dana's head.

"Oh," muttered Elizabeth while breaking free from John's arms.

Dana nodded, "I gather the first date has been a success."

John adjusted the hem of his shirt, "You could say that and I had no idea you two were a couple."

Sam pecked Dana's right ear, "I'm happy to say we are and in fact are engaged."

Elizabeth gasped loudly, "Oh good lord, McKay is going to have a fit when he finds out and congratulations."

Both Sam and Dana burst out laughing and the other two joined in.

John reached for Elizabeth's hand, "I think it's time we returned to the movie and congratulations to you both."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "See you later."

"You will," replied Dana. "And I'm glad to see you pair are finally together."

The couple disappeared back inside and Sam nibbled on Dana's neck.

"I love it when nice things happen to good people," admitted Dana.

"I do too and would you like to take me to our room?"

"I would like that very much my Sam."

Ignoring the fact they were out in the open, they held hands on the trip to Dana's assigned quarters. Once inside, Dana was attentive to Sam's needs and in return, the blonde was tender and affirmed her love over and over.

-o-

The following morning Sam returned to McKay's lab to continue with deciphering the Ancient writings while Dana set off on a city tour with Jennifer.

A few hours later the pair entered the room containing the Ancient control chair.

Dana took one look at the device and wolf whistled loudly, "Wow, this is spectacularly unbelievable."

Jennifer chuckled, "I thought you'd be impressed. I know I was the first time I saw it." She took her time in sharing her knowledge of the workings of the chair to the wide eyed Brigadier.

"Radek told me the chair is networked to the Puddle Jumpers and the Drone weapons stored in portals."

"Yes and whoever uses the chair can remotely control them as long as they possess the Ancient gene or have been injected with gene therapy."

"That could come in handy."

"It has on several occasions. My predecessor Doctor Carson Beckett was able to operate the technology after he developed the gene therapy virus. John is also able to operate Ancient technology."

"I read Doctor Beckett's file. He was an outstanding physician and man."

"He was and is still sadly missed around here. His shoes have been hard to fill."

Dana turned to Jennifer, "From what I have witnessed, you are doing just nicely. Have faith in your abilities Jennifer, you are a vital part of this city."

Jennifer blushed at the compliment, "Thank you. Come on, I'll take you deep into the city's auxiliary control station."

"Lead the way and thanks again for taking the time out to show me all this Jennifer."

"It's been my pleasure."

After a leisurely lunch the two women continued the tour with a trip to the drone storage facility. Dana was beside herself as Jennifer explained their capabilities and functions.

By seventeen hundred hours Dana and Jennifer made their way back to the Control Tower and went their separate ways with the promise to meet up for the first movie.

-o-

Dana rapped on the door frame of Elizabeth's office and smiled when the commander looked up from her computer screen, "Hello Elizabeth, have you got a minute?"

Elizabeth gestured to an empty chair, "Please come in."

"I just wanted to ask if you were going to the movie night."

"I am and John and I are treating it as our second date."

"That's excellent," said a smiling Dana. "I'll see you there." Turning heel, she left the room and entered the expansive hallway.

On her way to her quarters, Dana ran into Teyla.

"Just the person I was looking for," said Teyla happily.

"What can I do for you?"

"John informed me of your boxing prowess and I was wondering if you would care to join me in the gym?"

"Sure I'd like that."

Dana walked with Teyla to the exercise room and asked, "You are originally from the planet Athos in the Pegasus Galaxy, right Teyla?"

Teyla's brows arched, "Yes I am. I am impressed you know that."

Dana smirked slightly, "I've done as much research as I can on the people who work with SGC and Atlantis was no different."

"I'm flattered you took the time."

"I was fascinated to learn you were the leader of your people and established a society here for them."

"I've dedicated my life to ensuring the safety of my people who live on the main land."

"I'd be interested to hear more of your history Teyla."

"It would be my pleasure to tell you."

The two women stepped into the gym and commenced a two hour session.

-o-

Entering her guest room, Dana took a quick shower before dressing in desert camouflage trousers and a black tee shirt. After lacing up her boots, she made her way to the movie room and helped Jennifer make fresh popcorn. Around thirty people filed into the theatre and Dana and Jennifer took a seat beside Elizabeth and John in the back row.

When the film ended, John and Elizabeth made their goodbyes and Jennifer invited Dana, Teyla and Ronan back to her quarters at the completion of the second movie for a night cap.

-o-

Sam left McKay's lab at twenty two thirty hours and made for the mess hall for something to eat. After consuming some fruit salad and blue jello, she radioed Dana.

"Brigadier Ridley, Colonel Carter."

_"Send."_

"Your location ma'am – over."

_"Doctor Keller's quarters – out."_

"On my way – out." Sam ran to Jennifer's room and was surprised when greeted by a tipsy doctor.

"Hi Sam," she slurred.

"Hey Jennifer, are you guys having a party?"

"Kind of, we are having a quiet drink and exchanging tales of our homes."

"That sounds like fun."

"HEY COLONEL," yelled Dana. "Get in here and grab yourself some fine Athosian ale before Ronon drinks it all."

Sam stepped inside and laughed when she saw Ronon, Teyla and Dana sitting side by side on the floor drinking from frosted tankards.

Jennifer poured a drink and handed it to Sam.

"Thank you."

"Have you been translating text the whole time?" questioned Dana with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry, but yes."

"You are supposed to be taking it easy here, not working," chided Dana austerely.

Sam ignored the drunken criticism and took a sip of beer, "This is really good Teyla."

"There is a hidden still somewhere in the city," explained Teyla as she scooted over and made room for Sam between herself and Dana. "And only a selected few know of its existence."

Ronon leaned forward, "How was your day Sam?"

"Good, I left Rodney with the last page of hieroglyphics."

Jennifer settled beside Dana, "What startling discovery did you and Rodney make?"

"It's all fairly exciting. The writings revealed several star maps and addresses of new worlds. No doubt you guys will be off exploring them in due course."

Jennifer glanced at Sam's left hand and noted the diamond ring, "I didn't realise you had gotten engaged Sam, congratulations."

Sam glimpsed at the band and grinned, "Thanks and I couldn't be happier."

Looking at Sam's beaming face than at Dana's dopey grin, Jennifer finally put two and two together.

Teyla stretched over and exclaimed, "That's exquisite Sam."

"Thank you Teyla."

Dana got up on wobbly legs and retrieved the jug of ale, "Who needs a refill?"

Everyone held up their mugs and Dana obliged.

Teyla asked Sam, "When is the ceremony?"

"December twenty ninth."

Jennifer stared at Dana, "And when is yours Dana?"

"December twenty ninth."

With a grin, Ronon caught on and waved his hand at Sam, "Well who would have thought?"

Sam giggled and placed her hand on Dana's thigh when she sat back down, "Most people have no clue."

Teyla raised her tankard, "To Dana and Sam, may you have many love filled years together and be blessed with many strong babies."

Ronon and Jennifer joined the toast then drank from their cups.

"Thank you," responded Dana as she covered Sam's hand with her own and interlocked their fingers.

"This news should shut Rodney up permanently," joked Ronon.

Dana chuckled at the thought, "He knows I'm engaged, but not who to."

Jennifer laughed along, "Oh goodness, he will bitch about it for weeks."

Teyla whined, "Oh heavens above help us all."

The friends spent another two hours chatting before Sam dragged Dana to the mess hall a little past zero one hundred hours. She was hungry and devoured two parfaits of blue jello while Dana stared at her from across the table.

"What are you looking at darling?"

"I believe I could best describe it as bloody undeniable perfection."

The heat rose in Sam's face, "Oh you are so beautifully romantic."

"And you are the most attractive woman I have ever seen."

Sam reached out and clasped Dana's left hand. Bringing up it to her lips, she kissed the ring, "I can't wait to marry you."

Dana trembled from Sam's delicate touch, "Oh baby, I love you."

Kissing along the length of Dana's digits, Sam took her ring finger into her mouth and gently suckled.

Dana's pupils dilated instantly and she whispered, "Sam."

Standing up, Sam hauled Dana to her feet and led her out to the balcony. Pulling her into a firm embrace, Sam manoeuvred Dana into the shadows. Gently caressing her lover's hips, Sam's eyes filled with tears and she voiced her inner emotion, "You move me like no other has ever done before. You are my joy Dana and I will never find the words adequate enough to express how much I love you."

"Oh Sam, that was an outstanding attempt," whispered Dana while she nuzzled into the side of Sam's throat. "I love you."

Sam kissed the top of Dana's hair, "And I love you."

Dana groaned and nibbled at Sam's skin, "Are you feeling adventurous my Sam?"

Smiling deeply, Sam brought her hands up and framed Dana's chin. Locking onto sparkling jade eyes, she rejoiced, "Every day with you is an adventure my love."

Dana giggled, "I think there was a compliment in there."

"There was, now be quiet and kiss me."

Leaning in, lips collided in a fiery kiss. Each woman took turns at devouring the other's mouth and at some stage Dana ended up pressed against a pillar with her tee shirt lying on the floor. Sam hungrily fondled her bosom through the material of her bra and caused Dana's legs to buckle.

Dana's lips softly danced across Sam's wonderful mouth as her hands dove inside the blonde's long sleeved ribbed black tee. Cupping the rounded swells, Dana gently grazed her thumbs over stiff nipples.

Sam groaned thickly and Dana shuddered with climax. Smiling against her lover's mouth, Sam sought out the rear clasp of Dana's bra. Finding it, she unhooked it with one hand then slid the straps off broad shoulders.

Pulling out of the kiss, Sam stared at her paramour, "You are magnificent."

"Sam is that you?" interrupted Rodney from the doorway.

Dana stepped back behind the pillar and Sam was certain she heard her say a quiet _"shit"_ before disappearing into the dark.

Turning around, Sam faced the intruder, "Yeah, it's me Rodney."

"I was just having a bite to eat when I saw you out here."

"I was just enjoying the incredible view," explained Sam as her arousal waned.

Rodney moved to her side and looked out towards the array of light, "It sure is and I've finished the translation. Thanks for all your help Sam. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"I forgot to ask you how your date with John went."

"John?" quizzed Sam, trying not to laugh.

"You said you had a date last night and I saw how cosy the two of you were during the film."

"Rodney, John is blissfully involved with someone else, not me."

Flustered by the news, Rodney stuttered, "I ... oh ... I was sure."

Sam took pity on the man, "Rodney I happen to be engaged."

Eyes grew large with surprise, "Oh I guess congratulations are in order then. If it's not John, then who is it?"

Dana strolled out of the shadows with her bra and shirt firmly in place, "That my friend, would be me." Wrapping her arms around Sam's middle, she smiled at the stunned doctor.

Sam beamed broadly and Rodney's jaw slackened.

"I didn't even know you were ... uhm ... gay Sam," Rodney finally declared.

"I really didn't think it was a wise move to advertise that fact to the Military."

Smirking slightly, Rodney conceded, "Of course not, not that's it's a concern now."

Dana spoke up, "Sorry to shock you mate, but you were going to find out sooner or later."

"It's all good and it does explain a lot of things. Well I'm off to bed and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rodney," said Sam.

"See you McKay."

Once he was out of earshot, Sam pulled Dana closer, "Now, where were we my Dana?"

Within seconds, both women were naked in the darkness and enthralled in rapture.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Welcome home," George announced as Sam and Dana trod onto the ramp.

"It's a pleasure to be back sir," acknowledged Sam cheerfully.

Dana gave George a half-hearted wave.

Sam looked at her, "You better get to the Infirmary Brigadier."

Dana didn't reply, instead she ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited.

George meet Sam at the bottom on the incline and asked, "Should I be concerned Colonel Carter?"

"No sir, Ridley is suffering motion sickness."

With a furrowed forehead, George noted, "That's a first."

"She had a few too many drinks last night with the locals and ran out of the lollies she chews on before jumping."

Chuckling, the General patted Sam on the back, "You better go check on her then."

"She'll get no sympathy from me; it's a purely self-induced affliction."

"You are a hard woman Sam."

"Dana said the same thing to me after barfing for the first time this morning."

Sam was still tittering away when she walked into the Infirmary fifteen minutes later.

Janet approached her with a hug, "Welcome home sweetie."

"Hey Jan, how's the family?"

"Perfect, but your fiancée is not so good."

Sam frowned, "Oh, I just thought it was a hangover."

Janet took hold of Sam's elbow, "No Sam, it's more than that. She's picked up some type of virus."

"Oh boy," mumbled Sam.

"I'm waiting for her blood work results."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in Obs one under quarantine until we can isolate the problem."

"Gee, of all the rotten luck."

Janine Caldwell approached holding a printout, "Brigadier Ridley's results Doctor."

"Thank you," replied Janet before reading the findings then sighing. "Your girl has the flu."

"That's a relief. We are supposed to be flying to Nellis tomorrow for the weekend."

"Is Dana practicing with the band for the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Cassie told me all about Dana's stage presence."

Blushing brightly, Sam shared, "Oh yeah, she is something else all right."

Janet laughed, "In that case I look forward to the reception. Come on let's go see Dana then you can take her home after I've given her a shot or two."

-o-

"What are you doing out of bed?" chided Sam when she heard Dana on the stairs.

"I'm feeling much better and was missing you," replied Dana as she took a seat on the couch beside Sam.

Raising her wrist, Sam checked the time, "Well you did sleep for five hours and certainly look brighter."

"I've had a shower and am hungry." She nuzzled into Sam's ear, "It's your fault I got sick."

"How do you figure that?"

"It was from being arse naked on the balcony."

Sam giggled softly, "Actually, I think you may be right."

"Can you make me some of your delicious pancakes baby?"

"I've already made you some chicken and vegetable soup."

Brown brows rose, "From scratch?"

"Yes honey."

"Yummy."

Sam stood up, "Stay here and I'll fetch you a bowl."

Returning minutes later, Dana eagerly accepted the bowl of steaming broth.

"What time do you want to leave in the morning?" she asked between spoonfuls.

"Eight works for me."

"Good and this is great darling."

"So are you." Sam pulled the blanket over Dana's legs, "You have to stay warm honey."

"I like how you look after me Sam."

Looking at the near empty bowl, Sam enquired, "Would you like some more?"

"Yes please then I am going to take you up to our bedroom and make love to you."

"Oh boy, thank goodness you are not contagious."

-o-

Dana recovered swiftly and the weekend trip the Nevada was hectic but fun. Sam went shopping with the wives again and purchased a wedding gift for the girls, new shoes and a handbag.

On the return home, Dana stopped at the bank and Sam withdrew cash from the ATM so she could pick up a few groceries next door at the supermarket. Jumping into the passenger seat after placing several paper bags on the back seat, she tossed the transaction receipt at Dana.

"What was that for?" protested Dana as she reversed out of the parking bay.

Sam pursed her lips before speaking, "I thought we settled on $200,000 for the sale of my house?"

"We did and that's how much I transferred to your account," replied Dana sheepishly.

"So how do you explain the fact I have a 1,806,056 dollar bank balance? I seem to be $1,000,000 richer."

Dana shrugged her shoulders and scrunched up her nose, "Internal computer glitch?"

Sam gave Dana a frosty glare, "Glitch my ass."

Dana pulled into their street, "Oh okay, happy birthday."

Anger dissolved and Sam giggled, "You're a little early and you already bought me a motorbike."

"Happy Anniversary."

"Still too early."

"Happy Halloween."

Laughing, Sam ran her hand down Dana's arm, "You really are something else honey."

"I did it the same day I changed my will," confessed Dana as she raised the garage door.

"Say what?"

"Before we left for Atlantis I faxed my lawyer a new will."

"I thought you'd already done that honey?"

Driving into the vacant spot, Dana put the SUV into park and killed the motor, "I had, but I made a couple of amendments."

"Oh okay, so why the money into my account?"

"For no other reason other than I love you."

Sam got out and grabbed the groceries while Dana collected their bags, "That's very sweet and remind me to thank you after dinner and my cello lesson."

"Don't worry I will," promised Dana. "Oh, before I forget, I've got the builders arriving tomorrow."

"Builders?" queried Sam while opening the side door.

"I'm having a veranda built outside our bedroom so we can put our telescopes out there."

The couple walked into the kitchen and Sam giggled, "Great idea my geek."

"Do you want me to cook dinner while you go call the girls?"

"Okay," replied Sam before kissing the breath out of Dana then allowing her to take the luggage up to the bedroom.

-o-

By Friday night the tenth of October, the deck outside Dana and Sam's bedroom was complete and SG-1 had jumped three times and formed trade relations with three new worlds. Janet had joined two of the missions and was currently retelling Carrie during a get together about the unfortunate slide on her butt down a mud hill.

Everyone burst into laughter and Janet refilled wine glasses.

After the debriefing, Janet had invited the team to her place for dinner. George, Daniel and Teal'c all had prior engagements, so that only left Sam, Dana, Cassandra and Reese. On her way out of the base, Janet had run into Carolyn and asked her to attend too.

Carolyn stopped laughing, "Carrie, you should have seen Janet trying to explain why she had twenty pounds of mud inside her shirt when she turned up at the Infirmary. I walked in and there was this pile of sludge sitting on the floor with your wife looking ever so sheepish and saying _"oh my god"_ over and over."

Janet roared, "I was so freaking embarrassed and it didn't help when Carolyn here started parading in all the staff to take a look. It looked like a freaking elephant had taken a dump."

Sam wiped away the tears, "I hope someone took a photo."

"Don't worry sweetie," replied Janet. "Your girl ran off and grabbed a camera from the store room. I plan on using the shot for Christmas cards this year."

Carried pulled Janet into her arms, "You are too funny darling. Have you told everyone our happy news?"

Janet looked at Carrie with glistening eyes, "No, you go ahead honey."

Placing her chin on top of Janet's head, Carrie announced, "As of yesterday afternoon, Janet and I are officially married."

After congratulatory hugs and kisses, Janet explained, "We went down to the Registry Office at the Courthouse. We decided against the whole ceremony ritual because in our opinion we've been married for two years."

Dana stood and headed for the door, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes ladies." She was out of the house before Sam could ask her where she was going or what she had planned.

-o-

Dana walked back into the living room carrying two chilled bottles of Moet and a box of cigars. Carrie went into the kitchen to retrieve five flutes and an hour later, she was sitting on the backstairs with Carolyn and Dana smoking a cigar. All three were anything but sober and looking up to the night sky.

Dana pointed to her left, "That one over there is Orion."

"Wow," said Carrie in awe. "You really do know them all."

Tittering, Dana admitted, "Yes I do and I am a geek."

Carolyn added, "She is, I've seen it for myself."

"So you and Sam have that in common then," stated Carrie.

Dana exhaled some smoke then giggled, "Why yes we do."

Carolyn turned the Dana, "Why are you laughing?"

"Sam's geekness is bloody sexy."

Carolyn chuckled at the confession, "Janet told me Sam said the same about you."

Nodding, Carrie enquired, "How hard is it working side by side with the woman you love?"

"We remain professional and it gives me a particular sense of comfort knowing I am right there to protect her."

"Wow that is so romantic."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep Sam safe."

"That's true Carrie," stated Carolyn. "Dana threw herself in front of a staff weapon blast meant for Sam. It nearly killed her; that's true love and very beautiful."

"No more alcohol for you Doc," taunted Dana. "You are getting too mushy."

"Sorry," apologised a tittering Carolyn.

Dana put an arm around the doctor, "I'm only messing with you."

Carolyn cringed and pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot about my randy alternative self."

"Oh it's okay; I just forget sometimes when I look at you."

"I know how hard this is Doc. When I was in the parallel universe I wanted to touch the other Sam."

Carolyn dragged on her cigar, "Yeah, but you didn't have mind blowing sex with her."

"You've got a point there," agreed Dana.

"I certainly do understand why Sam is always happy and content."

"Why is that?" asked Sam as she and Janet walked out onto the deck.

"Oh shit," muttered Carolyn with embarrassment.

Dana raised her left hand to Sam, "That's because you are a spunky monkey."

"A spunky monkey?" queried Sam while taking hold of her lover's hand.

"It's the best I could come up with under pressure."

Bending down, Sam kissed Dana on the top of her head, "Are you ready for home honey, we've got an early start in the morning?"

"All right baby. Sorry guys, I've got to go, the boss is cracking the whip."

Sam laughed, "Yes and you love it my love."

Dana stood and grinned at her, "I certainly do baby."

-o-

Dana ambled into the bathroom and handed Sam her ringing cell phone, "It's the Control Room."

"Oh crap, this can't be good news," reasoned Sam as she took the phone. "Colonel Carter speaking."

_"This is Sergeant Torres, sorry to bother you at home this early Colonel. We have just received a communiqué from your father advising us he is arriving at zero nine hundred hours."_

"Thank you for the message Sergeant Torres and I'll be there shortly." Finding Dana in the walk-in-robe, Sam apologised, "Sorry honey, but there's been a change of plans. Dad is on his way here."

"Oh pooh."

Sam glided her hand over Dana's right hip and suggested, "You still go and I'll get there as soon as I can. You know dad will probably only be here for a couple of hours to visit with Janet and the girls. I can catch a later flight."

Dana zipped up her duffle bag and turned to Sam, "Are you sure?"

"Yes honey, you go to band practice."

They both burst out laughing and Dana joked, "That sounded like I am high school."

"It did and I'll call you when I am on the way."

"Okay, I better get a move on baby." Drawing Sam into her arms, the farewell kiss took seven minutes.

-o-

Dana spent the weekend without Sam as Jacob stayed until Sunday night. He had a glorious dinner with his ex-daughter in-law and her family on Saturday night and Sam escorted her father back to SGC at seventeen ten hours.

"I will return in two weeks' time on the twenty fifth Samantha."

Sam's face lit up, "Are you staying until Cassie and Reese's wedding?"

"Yes I am. I have arranged a little break from duty and can share some quality time with everyone."

"That will be great dad."

"I look forward to getting to know your Brigadier Ridley a little better."

"Just promise not to interrogate her like last time."

"I promise Samantha. I love you; now kiss your father goodbye."

Sam did and Jacob pecked her on the head before stepping through the Gate.

Driving home, Sam called Cassandra and told her the news.

_"When is Dana due back?"_

"Eighteen hundred hours."

_"Give her a hug from us please."_

"I will, love you Kiddo."

_"Love you too mom and good luck with your jump in the morning, bye."_

After closing her phone, Sam organised her and Dana's uniforms for the morning. SG-1 was scheduled to travel to the new destination of P7X-246 at zero eight hundred hours and that meant a zero six thirty hour wake up.

-o-

Sam parked her Mustang in her allotted car park and turned off the engine. "Do you want to set up the U.A.V. while I organise the M.A.L.P.?" she asked.

"Sure Sam," acquiesced Dana as she grabbed her bag from the rear seat. "Lieutenant Kelly called me yesterday."

"Oh," responded a surprised Sam. She wondered why it took so long for Dana to mention it.

"McDonald will be sentenced on Friday then dishonourably discharged after serving thirty five years imprisonment."

"Are you okay with all that?"

"I've mixed feelings," answered Dana as the couple entered the first lift. "I mean Erin deserves everything she receives, but it's hard to image that in all probability she will never be free again."

"I guess I can understand how you feel," countered Sam as she stepped out of the elevator on Level 11. "She could have killed you and look at what she did to Bronwyn. God only knows what other horrendous things she may have done without being held accountable."

Dana signed in at the check point then pressed the lift call button.

Sam joined her and gave her a look of frustration, "Don't tell me you feel sorry for her?"

Pressing the button for the twenty fourth floor, Dana was hesitant to answer, so didn't, "Do you just want a standard U.A.V.?"

Peeved at Dana's avoidance of her question, Sam snapped, "Yes and I gather from your silence on the other matter, you do feel sorry for McDonald."

The lift came to a halt and the door slid open.

"No, it means I don't want to talk about it." Dana moved out speedily and headed for the storage area.

"HEY WAIT UP," shouted Sam, none too pleased with the dismissal.

Dana stopped and turned to Sam with tears in her eyes, "Please Sam, just drop it. It has nothing to do with McDonald, it's all about me and I don't want to discuss it right now."

Seeing how upset Dana was, Sam pulled back, "Fine, if you don't want to talk then okay."

Entering the bay Dana wiped a lone tear from her left eye and concentrated on the job at hand.

Sam approached an M.A.L.P., picked up the remote and steered it out into the hall.

Dana immediately closed the access panel and raced after Sam, but missed the lift. "Shit and bugger," she cursed before returning to transport the U.A.V. to the Gate Room.

She found Sam standing at the bottom of the ramp manoeuvring the M.A.L.P. into position. Standing beside her, Dana apologised, "Sam, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Ridley. Can you send these two through while I go establish a link?"

Dana answered impassively, "Yeah sure Carter."

-o-

Dana took her seat at the table in the briefing room and read Sam's report on the surveillance feeds while waiting for the others to arrive.

As Sam departed the Infirmary, she buttoned up her shirt then pulled her vest on. When she turned the corner, she ran into Jack, "Hello sir."

"Hey Carter, how you doing?"

"Good sir and you?"

"I am very well thank you. Say what's up with Ridley?"

"No idea."

"I passed her in the hallway about five minutes ago and she looked preoccupied."

"She is, but doesn't wish to discuss it."

"That's unusual for her."

"I think it has a lot to do with the news she received regards McDonald facing thirty five years in the stockade."

"No shit. Ridley is probably rehashing old memories."

"You are more than likely correct sir."

"I'll catch you later Carter, I have a date with a couple of recruits."

"Bye."

-o-

Dana greeted Daniel and Teal'c as they entered the briefing room then returned her attention to the report.

She looked up when Teal'c stated, "Dana, you have the appearance of someone who is troubled."

"I am Teal'c. It's a sad day for me and I'm not too talkative."

"Then I will question you no further. I am however here for you when you need to talk."

"Thank you Teal'c, I appreciate your offer."

Daniel peered over the edge of his file and pondered as to what was upsetting Dana.

Sam walked into the room with George and the briefing got under way.

Half an hour later SG-1 stepped through the Gate into the sub-tropical atmosphere on P9X-246.

"Phew," uttered Daniel as he wiped his brow. "It's a little balmy to say the least."

"We are fortunate it is only the weather we have to contend with and not a hostile welcome," reasoned Teal'c.

Data collected from the U.A.V. and M.A.L.P. suggested the world was only populated with plant and animal life and rich in mineral deposits, particularly naquadah and trinium. SG-1's mission was purely one of a recon nature and to gather samples.

Daniel moved the F.R.E.D. into position in front of the others and led the way towards the area pinpointed as an abandoned town.

-o-

Three hours after arrival, no trace of human or alien life had been detected. Dana had taken off her shirt and tee shirt and was only wearing a vest on her upper torso. Her skin glistened with perspiration and her hair lay damp under her boonie hat. The woman had remained quiet throughout the journey and methodically collected plant samples and searched for evidence of why the world was devoid of citizens.

Sam looked over to her fiancée and frowned. Whatever was disturbing Dana was still hanging around and her eyes were unreadable behind dark Oakley sunglasses. Sam radioed Daniel and Teal'c and asked them to come back to the town centre.

Daniel was agog with news as he joined the others, "I think I've discovered why the inhabitants are no longer here."

A perspiration soaked Sam wiped her brow with the back of her hand and asked, "What did you find?"

"I located some writings in one of the houses and it appears the population just packed up and left through the Gate in search of a more hospitable climate. Apparently this is the planet's winter."

Dana turned her head to the left and interrupted Daniel's summation, "I hate to break up the celebration, but we need to get out of here A-SAP."

Sam was about to ask why when the ground beneath their feet started to shake, "Okay, let's get back to the Gate."

The team took off at full speed and managed to have the Gate open as the earth reverberated and a loud roar emitted from behind a nearby copse of trees.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Daniel. "We better get out of here."

The group ran up the dirt incline as Teal'c manoeuvred the F.R.E.D. into the shimmering blue.

Sam turned just in time to see a huge animal resembling a prehistoric dinosaur exit the tree line and head directly towards them. "Holy Hannah," she uttered in disbelief as she was gripped by the arm and dragged through the Gate.

Dana was still holding onto her elbow when she exited into the Gate Room and shouted, "COMING IN HOT."

"Wow, that was fantastic," raved Daniel while turning around at the bottom of the ramp.

Teal'c stood by his side, "I have not seen a creature such as that before."

George rushed through the blast door, "Close up the Iris. Report Colonel Carter."

"Sir, P9X-246 appears to be inhabited with creatures of a prehistoric nature."

Everyone jumped when there was a loud crash against the other side of the Iris when the animal failed to reintegrate and was destroyed micrometres from the Gate.

"Indeed the creature was unhappy to see us," noted Teal'c deadpan.

Daniel patted Dana on the shoulder, "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome Daniel," she replied before leaving the room and going to the Armoury to hand over her weapons to Security personnel.

Sam observed Dana leave and Teal'c commented, "Dana is having a sad day."

"Apparently so," uttered Sam with a frown.

"Debrief in an hour people," announced George. Looking up to Chief Harriman he directed, "Chief, lock the address out of the computer until further notice."

Walter nodded in acknowledgement.

-o-

After the debriefing, Dana approached Sam, "Would you like to grab some lunch with me in my quarters?"

Smiling brightly, Sam answered, "I'd really like that."

"All right, I'll meet you there in five."

"See you then."

Dana ran out of the room and headed for the Mess. She selected two chicken salads along with blue jello for Sam. Entering her room moments later, she grinned when she saw Sam perched on the armrest of the couch, "Hey baby."

"Hello and I see you are spoiling me again."

"I'm sorry for my distance Sam."

"Well you've got an hour to explain what is bothering you."

Dana placed the food on the table, "Would you like some water?"

Taking a seat at the table, Sam replied, "Yes please, I think I'm dehydrated."

"Yeah, you probably are." Handing over a bottle, Dana sat down. "When I told you I had mixed feelings about Erin, I meant it was hard to understand how evil she had become and I showed poor judgement in being fooled by her."

"Oh honey I'm sorry."

"It makes me sick to the stomach to think she used to touch me and I gave myself willingly to her."

"Dana you can't let her get to you."

"I know baby and under normal circumstances she wouldn't."

Sam reached over and stroked her lover's still wet hair, "There is something else troubling you?"

"Yes Sam."

"Teal'c mentioned it was a sad day for you."

Dana's jade eyes were awash with tears, "It's twenty years today since my parents perished."

Sam got up and pressed Dana's head to her stomach, "Oh Dana."

"I'm usually okay, but with everything that's happened this year, I'm overwhelmed with the fact they won't be here to see me marry you."

"Honey, I'm so sorry," sympathised Sam while running her fingers through Dana's locks.

"I know you are and I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Nah, that's not possible baby."

The couple spent the remaining lunch time eating and swapping tales about their parents.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 9

On Wednesday, SG-1, SG-2, SG-6 and SG-7 returned to P9X-246 and retrieved a substantial quantity of naquadah and trinium to replenish supplies for both Stargate Command and Atlantis. The teams didn't encounter any animal life during the mission and Sam reasoned there was safety in numbers.

Daniel returned to the dwelling where he had originally found the scripture and after examining the writings in his Lab, concluded it was a combination of the extreme high temperature and wildlife that contributed to the mass exodus of human life from the planet.

SG-1 jumped again on Thursday and were greeting by a troop of hostile locals and after a hasty retreat, the team was cleared from medical then stood down until Monday.

Sam spent the majority of Friday morning on the phone in conversation with Stephanie Connelly going over final wedding plans.

Dana flew out to Nellis at thirteen hundred hours while Sam picked up Cassandra from the airport. The pair attended SGC and welcomed Jacob as he stepped through the Gate.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Cassandra as she wrapped her arms around him fondly.

"It is good to see you Cass."

"Hey dad," said Sam in greeting.

Cassie stepped back and Sam embraced her father.

"Hello Samantha, you look well."

"So do you dad."

"So where are your fiancées?" enquired Jacob as the family headed for the Infirmary.

"Reese is at her folks," answered Cassandra.

"And Dana had a prior engagement in Nevada. She'll be home Sunday night."

"Okay and when can I expect to see the lovely Reese?"

"Tomorrow night Grandpa, we're all invited to the Connelly's for dinner."

"I look forward to it Cassandra."

Janet and her family joined the Carter clan for dinner and Sam climbed into bed at twelve fifteen hours. She rolled over and reached for her phone when it sounded with Dana's number moments later.

"Hello darling," she answered sleepily.

_"Hi my love, did I wake you?"_

"Yes, but I don't mind at all. It sounds like you are still at the bar."

_"I am baby. We are playing the full wedding list tonight and it's been well received. We have one more set to go then we are done."_

"I'm glad and dad was disappointed you weren't here."

Dana giggled softly, _"That's encouraging."_

"Yes it is honey."

_"How did dinner go?"_

"It was nice and Janet had dad and Cassie in stitches with her stories."

_"Your father laughed?"_

Sam chuckled for a second, "Yes and I have to say he is very relaxed during this visit. He is more like his old self."

_"Ahh baby, that is good to hear."_

Sam yawned, "Excuse me honey."

_"You're excused and how about you go back to sleep?"_

"Okay. I love you and have fun Dana."

_"I love you more and I'll call you tomorrow. Give everyone my love and a hug."_

"Will do, goodnight my Dana."

_"Night love."_

Dana closed her phone and ordered a club soda at the bar.

"How's Sam doing?" asked Steve when she returned backstage.

"Tired and I woke her up."

"You don't seem too upset by that."

A huge grin spread across Dana's face, "Oh no, Sam sounds great when she's sleepy."

Steve laughed at her, "You are bad girl."

"Only for Sam," countered Dana without a shortage of cheek.

-o-

Saturday night "_Blue Skies_" finished their final set at two ten and Dana was exhausted. When she exited the bar with Steve and Rick and approached her rental car, she suddenly stopped when she heard the sound of shoes on gravel behind her.

Turning towards the noise, she was alarmed to see Dodge emerge from the shadows. Steve and Rick moved defensively to either side of her.

Rick was the first to speak, "What do you want Dodge?"

"I heard the ice queen was in town and wanted to see her."

"Well you've seen me, so goodbye," countered Dana firmly.

"Not yet. The last time we met you got me with a sucker punch. I'm not drunk now, so I believe you owe me."

Steve laughed out loud, "Dodge, you are an idiot. You can't show up here expecting to call out a female because you tried to attack her."

"Hey, she was big enough to take me on when I was drunk," reasoned Dodge.

Dana looked at the man and pointed out, "I didn't take you on. I was protecting my fiancée then myself. You threw the first punch on both occasions."

"You made a fool out of me and I demand to even the score," seethed Dodge in a menacing tone.

"Jesus Dodge, go home," suggested Rick. "This isn't the Wild West."

Steve added, "Dodge, listen to Rick and leave."

"No," protested Dodge. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dana stepped forward, "Sergeant Dodge, if you don't walk away now I will bring you up on charges and that is an order."

"You can take your order and shove it Colonel," replied Dodge as he withdrew a Berretta 9mm from the inside pocket of his coat. He aimed it at Dana and asked, "Do I have your attention now?"

"You are making a grave mistake," pointed out Steve while reaching for his phone.

Rick shook his head, "Dana is a one star General now Dodge and this is definitely the end of your career."

Dana watched Dodge's hand tighten around the grip of the gun and changed tact, "Dodge, I'm going to take off my jacket and put it on the hood of the car then you and I are going to duke it out okay?"

Dodge waved the weapon around and blinked several times, "You got that right."

Removing her leather jacket, Dana took up a boxing stance, "I'm ready when you are."

To Steve and Rick's surprise, Dodge put the pistol back in his pocket and raised his fists.

Dana realised the man was having some sort of mental episode and calmly stated, "Just you and me Dodge." She watching intently as he tried to focus on her, "Call the MPs Steve."

Dodge's eyes widened and he reached for the gun again, but Dana reacted faster and tackled him to the ground and struck him across the jaw. She knocked him out cold and secured the weapon. Standing up, she looked down at her assailant, "He's pretty messed up."

"You can say that again," agreed Steve.

-o-

Sam woke at zero three thirty hours and wondered why Dana hadn't called after the band finished playing. Fetching her phone from the bedside table, she phoned her instead.

After three rings, Dana answered, _"Baby I'm sorry for not calling."_

"Is everything all right?"

_"Yes, I'm at the Nellis Base Hospital and everyone is fine."_

"What happened?" enquired Sam with panic in her voice.

Dana detailed the incident then added, "The guy had a breakdown and it may be the trigger for his excessive drinking."

"Holy crap," replied a stunned Sam. "How bad is he?"

_"I broke his jaw,"_ stated Dana softly.

"Well it could have been much worse. So why are you still there?"

_"I wanted to organise the paperwork and ensure Dodge is taken care of. I'm just walking out now."_

"You amaze me; the man pulls a gun on you and you end up helping him."

Dana scoffed, _"Yeah, go figure."_ She climbed into her car and put her phone on hands free.

"I love your character honey."

_"I love everything about you."_

"Are you on the move?"

_"Yes and I'll be at the hotel in under three minutes."_

"I miss you."

_"I miss you too,"_ said Dana as she exited the Base. _"How was dinner with the Connelly's?"_

"It was an enjoyable night. Reese came back with us and is going to the movies with dad and Cass today."

_"Wow, your dad really is laidback this visit."_

"He was very charming at dinner."

_"Just like his daughter."_

"You're such a sweet talker."

Dana tittered briefly, _"What are you wearing?"_

Sam giggled at the question, "Oh no you don't. My father is just down the hall."

_"You're a spoil sport Carter,"_ whined Dana as she pulled into the driveway of the hotel. _"And the bedrooms are soundproofed."_

"I know, but I don't intend on getting aroused and having to wait another fourteen hours until I can touch you.

_"That's fair enough,"_ replied Dana while turning off the engine. _"I guess I should let you get some sleep."_

"I'm fine honey."

_"You're more than fine my baby."_

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

_"After a few hours sleep I've got lunch with Steve, Lee and the kids."_

"I'm sleeping in, missing you then doing the housework."

_"Mmm laundry,"_ taunted Dana.

"Please behave honey."

_"Okay Sam and I'll say goodnight. I need to take a shower, I'm all sweaty."_

"Will you call me back; I'd like to talk more?"

_"You got it baby, talk soon."_

"Bye."

-o-

Closing the garage door, Dana collected her duffle bag from the passenger seat and secured her SUV. Entering the house via the kitchen side door, she called out, "HELLO EVERYONE, I'M HOME."

Cassandra and Reese came running into the room and greeting her with hugs and kisses to the cheek.

"Mom and granddad are on Base," explained Cassie as she opened the fridge and reached for a beer. "There was a transmission for Grandpa."

"Oh okay, so looks like I'm making dinner then."

Reese accepted a beer from Cassandra, "Sam put in a request for your meatloaf before she left."

"You want a beer Dana?" asked Cassie.

"No thanks sweetie. I'll just grab a shower and make a start on dinner."

Fifteen minutes on, Dana returned to the kitchen and prepared meatloaf and vegetables. "Hey Cass," she said. "You got a minute?"

Cassandra joined her from the living room, "What's up?"

"Have you and Reese decided on a honeymoon destination yet?"

"Reese wants to go to Whistler, but the place is booked solid."

Dana grinned, "So what is the alternative?"

"Vegas."

"Oh no way, we can do better than that."

With eyes wide, Cassie asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"I can organise a trip for anywhere you want."

"How so?"

"I would like to arrange a honeymoon for you, just name the place."

"Dana you can't do that."

"Cass I can and I would like to help out. Your mother would have a fit if she knew you didn't already have one planned."

The younger woman took a seat at the bar, "What about Paris?"

"That can be done and it will be my secret wedding gift to you and Reese."

"I swear you are totally unbelievable. Thank you so much Dana and if it's all right with you, I'll keep it a surprise for Reese."

"It sure is and I'll let you know details later."

Cassandra jumped off her stool and hugged Dana after she closed the oven door, "I love you."

"I love you too Cass."

"What's going on in here?" kidded Reese as she entered the room.

"I'm just touching Dana up," retorted Cassandra boldly.

"All right then carry on, I'll just take a front row seat and watch."

"You pair are worse than Jack," remarked Dana as she ruffled Cassie's hair.

"Yeah like that's news," taunted Reese.

Dana tilted her head upwards, "Sam and Jacob are home."

A nanosecond later the garage door rose and Cassie noted, "Damn you are good."

"That's what your mum keeps telling me," jested Dana while she headed for the garage. She observed Sam and her father alight from the Mustang, "It's good to see you again sir."

"Likewise Dana and please call me Jacob."

Taking Sam into her arms, Dana smiled, "Hello and dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Hi and thank you."

Dana pressed her lips to Sam's and kissed her tenderly. The pair separated as Jacob entered the house then Dana said, "I really missed you."

"I missed you more," replied Sam happily. "And I love you."

"I love you more." Dana kissed Sam again until they were both breathless. "Let's go inside before I forget myself."

"Too late," countered Sam before lowering her mouth to Dana's.

Six minutes passed before the couple went inside hand in hand.

-o-

SG-1 jumped at zero seven hundred hours on Monday November third and spent two days negotiating trade with the people of P8X-781. During the third afternoon of their visit, Daniel located evidence of the Ancients having been there and gathered copies of documents and hieroglyphics.

Dana was busy studying the Syran's technology when Sam radioed.

_"Ridley this is Carter – over."_

"Go ahead Carter."

_"Daniel and I are finished here. How long before you have completed your dialogistic– over."_

"At least another two hours – over."

_"Understood, we will rendezvous with you at the Gate. Daniel wants to check out the cave near the town village – over."_

"Roger that oh mighty leader – out."

Sam giggled at the message, "Carter – out." She packed the last of the digital camera memory sticks into her kit and followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the temple.

"Do you think we will find more Ancient writings in the cave Daniel Jackson," asked Teal'c as the trio headed towards the main village.

Their guide Jazz looked up into the sky, "We must hurry, the great storm approaches."

Daniel noted the concerned look on the slim man's face, "You appear worried Jazz; do you experience severe storms?"

"Yes Doctor, the rain is heavy and the wind strong. We must reach the cave before it hits."

"Samantha," began Teal'c. "It will take us one hour and fifty minutes to reach our destination."

"Understood Teal'c, let's move out."

"We should make it in time," declared Jazz while picking up the pace.

-o-

The quartet managed to stockpile enough fallen dry logs and kindling in the cave just as the first heavy drops of rain began to fall.

Sam's radio squawked as she tossed the last of the wood onto the stack, "Say again, you are unreadable."

_"Car ... Rid ... ten ... mikes,"_ transmitted Dana.

"Understood," replied Sam while looking outside the cave entrance and watching the darkened sky light up with bolts of lightning.

Teal'c and Jazz built a fire as Daniel joined Sam.

"That rain is fairly heavy," he observed.

"It sure is and poor Dana will be getting hammered."

Just then a loud clap of thunder shook the ground.

"Holy crap," uttered Daniel. "That's bad."

"Daniel, can you sort out some M.R.E.s for everyone and give my bed roll to Jazz? I'd say we are stuck here for the night."

"I'd have to agree. Jazz mentioned these storms last for up to twelve hours." Daniel returned to the fire and organised dinner and bedding.

Sam joined them ten minutes later and pressed her radio button, "Ridley, Carter do you copy?"

Her question was answered with static and another loud boom of thunder. She attempted to reach Dana six more times before relenting.

"Sam, she has probably taken shelter somewhere to ride it out," reasoned Daniel as he handed her a meal.

"Thanks Danny and you are more than likely right."

-o-

Half an hour later, Dana stepped into the cave. Sam took one look at her and smiled with relief.

"Well, that bloody rain hurts," declared Dana as she moved into the light.

Blood was visible on her face and Teal'c noted, "Dana, you are injured."

"My head copped a pelting when I struck a tree limb while getting to some cover."

"Come sit by the fire and let me take a look at your wound," directed Sam while getting to her feet.

"I need to get out of these wet clothes first; I'll catch a cold otherwise."

"There's an alcove about ten feet into the cave Dana," explained Daniel. "The walls are lined with Ancient text so the time we spend in here won't be wasted."

"That's good Daniel, I won't be long."

When she returned wearing a black undershirt and jungle green trousers, Dana was carrying her saturated BDU, underwear, socks and boots.

"Sit down and I'll look at your head," suggested Sam.

Dana handed her the med kit and sat beside the fire, "The cut is right in the centre of my skull Carter."

Sam withdrew the torch from her vest and inspected the two inch laceration, "This will need cleaning and sealing, it's fairly deep."

"You're the expert."

Teal'c handed Dana a meal and mug of hot chocolate, "You need to maintain your nourishment."

"Thanks, so Jazz how long can we expect this storm to last?"

"At least half a day, we are fortunate they only occur once a month. My people have learned to adapt."

Dana sneezed as Sam set the surgical glue. "Great," she mumbled. "I'm getting a cold."

"You're done," announced Sam while packing up the med kit.

"Thank you Carter."

The three men went into the alcove with a camera after finishing their meals and Sam watched Dana closely for signs of concussion.

"Have you got a headache?" she asked.

"No I'm fine, but I think I'll turn in, I'm tired and cold."

"Daniel set up a makeshift bathroom twelve feet back. There is a hot spring pool as well as a fresh water supply. Jazz assured us it was safe for consumption and apparently this is a popular spot for couples."

Dana grinned devilishly, "I'm sure it is and a hot bath would be wonderful right about now."

"While you are gone I'll set up my bedding for you."

"I gather you gave yours to Jazz."

"I did Ridley."

Some three minutes later, Dana used her torch to locate the portable latrine, stream of fresh water and the steaming hot spring. After brushing her teeth, she stripped off and eased her battered body into the bubbling liquid. Resting her head against the rock siding, Dana was fully immersed as she closed her eyes.

She opened them when she heard someone approach. Torch light splintered the darkness and shone on her position.

"Your towel is dry," announced Sam. "I thought you might need it."

"Thank you Sam and this spa is very relaxing."

"I'm sure it is and it looks very inviting. How is your head?"

"Surprisingly good thanks to your handy work. How are the others doing?"

"Daniel is beside himself and fully engrossed in the Ancient's narrative and Jazz and Teal'c have retired for the evening."

Checking her watch, Dana noted, "Wow, I've been in here for over two hours."

Sam chuckled, "Yes you have, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh Sam, you can interrupt me anytime."

Clearing her throat, Sam left the towel and a lamp on a nearby rock and made her exit without saying a word.

Dana got out of the pool and quickly dried off before dressing. Going to the main camp, she found Sam perched against the wall several feet from the fire.

"I've got first watch," she said while looking up.

"Okay, wake me in four hours and I'll take second."

Sam nodded as Dana slipped into the sleeping bag. She watched her lover sleep for two hours until Daniel joined her.

"Go get some sleep Sam; I'm too wired to sleep."

"I think we can dispense with protocol Daniel and both go to bed. I'll set up a senor beam across the entrance just in case, but I doubt anything or anyone will bother us."

"Jazz assured me no animals venture out in this weather, so I think we will be safe."

"By Dana's account the spring is wonderful."

"Well, I'm about to find out."

"We haven't had much time to talk lately, how are you?" asked Sam while collecting a senor array.

"Yeah just super, I'm dating Glenda Ashton from SG-23."

Sam's brows rose in surprise, "Oh."

"I'm enjoying playing the field and before you say it, I was an idiot to let Carolyn go."

"So why did you?"

"The fear of something happening to her if we stayed together too long got the better of me. My record with women is pretty lousy."

"Since when has fear ever ruled your life Daniel?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Since the alternate Dana visited, Carolyn has been out with one of the nurses over at the Academy a couple of times and seems to be happy."

Sam grimaced and Daniel patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay and I'm glad she's happy."

"Danny do you love her?"

"Yes and that's why I am trying to forget her."

"Did you mention any of this to Carolyn?"

"No Sam, I didn't."

"Carolyn knew why you were hesitant about your relationship with her. She discussed it with Dana and also told her she was confused about her sexuality."

"I figured that was an issue. I think the best thing to do is just wait for her to find what she is looking for."

"Are you prepared for the fact she may not want you?"

"Yes and I'm still her friend. Somehow I don't think we are meant to be romantically involved and I'm cool with that."

"Well good luck my friend, I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight Sam and I appreciate the chat. You can use the bathroom first, I can wait."

"Thanks and goodnight."

Sam neared her kit and withdrew her personal hygiene bag. Going to the makeshift bathroom, she brushed her teeth before taking a quick bath in the hot spring. Dressing in clean fatigue trousers and a black long sleeved tee, Sam went back to the fire and lay down beside Dana. Snuggling into her chest, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Dana stirred awake and asked, "Has it been four hours already?"

"No, only two and there is no need for a watch. The senor is on and the storm is still fierce, so it's unlikely we will have visitors."

Smiling, Dana asked, "So how come you are lying next to me Colonel?"

With her dimples deepening, Sam grinned, "I'm off duty Brigadier Ridley and it is cold. I need your warmth to stop me from shivering."

Dana tittered and raised her hand to unzip the bag, "You better roll inside then, we can't have the mother of the bride catching cold."

Sam inched inside the sleeping roll and wrapped her left arm around Dana's hip. "Goodnight and I love you," whispered the smiling blonde.

"Night darling."

-o-

SG-1 stepped back into the Embarkation Room at fourteen twenty six hours on Friday afternoon and rushed to the armoury to offload their weapons. The members were due in Denver at nineteen hundred hours for the wedding rehearsal and dinner.

After being cleared from medical each person complied their reports then presented them to George during the debriefing.

Sam, Dana, Reese, Cassandra, Jacob and Janet were the last to arrive at the church while Carrie stayed at home with Addison and was scheduled to drive up the following morning.

Once the methodical rehearsal was over, the group attended a nearby restaurant to celebrate until eleven o'clock. Reese said goodbye to Cassandra before leaving with her parents and after Dana dropped the others to the hotel, she drove to the airport to pick up her friends and band members. The container of equipment had arrived at the Connelly's house that morning and was due to be set up before the nuptials at fourteen hundred hours.

Dana climbed into bed a little after one o'clock and Sam automatically reached for her, "Are the guys organised?"

"Yes baby. Mmm, you smell so nice."

"I'm so glad we finally get to sleep in a bed."

"I'm happier with the fact we can make love, it's been too long Sam."

In reply, Sam kissed Dana's jaw, "Way too long my love and you behaved very well while off-world."

"Hey, I'm a highly trained professional, but I admit I was close to dragging you into that spring."

"To tell the truth Dana, I wanted you to do just that."

Dana laughed out loud, "Oh the responsibility of position."

Gently, Sam rolled Dana onto her back, "The upside is all the waiting leads to incredible sex."

Grinning up at her love, Dana replied, "Baby it's always incredible with you."

Sam lowered her lips to Dana's throat pulse, "Mine?"

"Forever," answered Dana huskily.

-o-

A tailor made Valentino black suit and open necked buttoned down white shirt attired Dana adjusted the collar in the bathroom when Sam entered wearing a mid-length red halter neck dress.

Sam was sporting the diamond earrings and necklace Dana had given her and red high heels accentuated her long toned legs.

Dana gawked for several seconds before finding her voice, "Baby, you look absolutely magnificent."

"As do you, now move over so I can fix my makeup."

"Uhm ... yeah ... okay, I'm finished anyway."

Sam ran a hand over the curve of Dana's right buttock, "Thank you and I won't be long then I'll check on Cassie."

"All right Sam," replied Dana as her phone rang. "Hello, Dana speaking."

_"Hello Miss Ridley, Jerry Stein from the Limo service just calling to inform you we are ten minutes out."_

"Thank you for the call. We will all be ready and waiting in the lobby."

Dana closed her cell, "Sam hurry up your limo will be here in ten."

Sam walked out of the bathroom, "I'm done. I'll go rustle up Cass and meet you at the church."

"How are your nerves?"

"They are holding up darling."

Dana heart melted, "You really look beautiful Sam."

"Thank you. I love you and will see you soon."

Dana kissed Sam on the cheek, "I didn't want to mess up your makeup."

"That's very th0ughtful of you and bye sweetheart." Sam picked up her black clutch bag and departed.

Dana collected her car keys and garment bag then made for Steve's room.

-o-

Dana held onto Sam's left hand and watched Cassandra and Reese exchange vows. Both young women had written their own words and Dana smiled when Sam wiped away her tears. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Sara and Cameron stood proudly to Cassie's left while Reese's sister Gwen and cousins Rae and Wendy were positioned to her left.

Both brides were dressed in Vera Wang designed gowns with Cassandra's hair up in a French braid and Reese's black tresses curled and framing her face and shoulders. The couple looked at each other intensely and Dana squeezed Sam's hand when the blonde wept with joy and pride.

Once the wedding photos had been taken care of sometime later, Sam led Dana into the tent and located their table. When they took their seats, Dana reached for Sam's chin and smiled, "I love you and the girls look absolutely beautiful."

"I adore you and they are stunning together."

Jeff began to play a CD he had prepared and the soft music filtered through the sound system while the first of the three course meal was served by catering staff.

When the last of the food was consumed, Jeff handed a microphone to Jack and he commenced the speeches. Jack continued his emcee duties by inviting Cassandra and Reese up to cut the cut. This was followed by the bridal waltz and when Sam and Janet joined them on the dance floor along with Reese's parents, Dana sat back and thanked her lucky stars for finding Sam and being part of such a wonderful life.

Afterwards, the brides went to change clothes inside the house and they returned to the bridal table wearing dark pants suits. Dana and the other band members attended the back of the mobile stage, changed outfits and prepared for their first set.

Sam grinned brightly when the lights dimmed and Jeff announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the newlyweds Reese and Cassandra, they invite you all up onto the dance floor to enjoy the entertaining sounds of "_Blue Skies_".

"YAY!" shouted Max excitedly. "Dana is gonna sing."

Everyone at the table laughed at his youthful exuberance and turned their attention to the stage positioned behind the specially designed wooden dance floor to the rear of the large marquee.

Sam glanced over at Janet and Carrie, "You guys are in for a real treat; the band is awesome."

Nodding, Carrie chortled, "Yes I believe so. Reese was telling me about your engagement party the other day."

As the blonde reminisced about her fiancée's performance, she felt the heat of passion rise within her body, "Oh yes, but when she plays with the guys, it's a whole new experience." Sam stood up and suggested, "Come on everyone, time to dance." Taking Carolyn by the hand, she added, "You can dance with me Doc."

The rest of the table occupants followed the two women onto the floor and Cassandra and Reese joined them.

The lights flickered and the crowd assembled on the floor turned their heads to watch as Gary was spotlighted standing in the front and middle of the stage. He dipped his head and the sound of pounding guitars filled the tent. Drums joined the driving beat and Gary proceeded to sing Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody."

The dancers jumped, swayed and moved along to the music and Janet pulled Sam into her personal space, "Oh sweetie, they are brilliant."

Sam looked to the male members of the band decked out in black jeans, boots and cobalt blue shirts. She couldn't see Dana, so she moved slightly to her left and gasped.

Dana was similarly dressed except for a tank top. While her arms and shoulders flexed while beating the drums, Sam mumbled, "Oh dear god."

Cassandra stopped bouncing up and down and leaned into her mother, "Holy shit mom she is incredibly spectacular."

Sam couldn't answer; her knees were buckling underneath her. Cassie held her up and when the older woman regained her composure, she remarked, "I had no idea she played the drums."

Cassandra let go of her mother and declared, "She's a wet dream."

Instead of chiding her daughter, Sam agreed, "Oh god yes she is."

Dana peered out into the crowd and smirked at her girlfriend as she danced with Carolyn. Sam caught her eye and mouthed the words _"I love you."_ Dana's smile widened and she winked.

The band played for an hour before taking a break. Dana was reaching for a bottle of water in the cooler when Reese approached.

"Wow, you guys rock," she blurted out.

Gary replied proudly, "Thank you Reese."

Dana kissed the young woman on the temple, "Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes, it's a beautiful day and really, you guys are phenomenal."

Steve chuckled before asking, "Are you ready to join us?"

Reese's eyes grew larger, "I just thought it was going to me and Dana?"

"Nope," answered Rick. "You get the whole band."

"Oh shit, this is going to be so much fun."

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you that you are singing two songs," explained Dana.

Reese burst out laughing, "Oh Dana, you little sneak."

"That's me, so grab a guitar and get your bridal butt on stage."

Cassandra leered at her wife when she spotted her walking onto the platform with the band. Reese took center stage and turned on the microphone.

"Surprise Cass honey, this is my wedding present to you. I love you with all I am Cassie."

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY," yelled out Cassie from dance floor.

"Oh by the way, the next two songs are slow, so feel free to dance up close." She pointed to her wife then her mother in-law, "Except for you two beautiful ladies."

When she was done singing, Reese received two standing ovations and a huge hug and passionate kiss from her bride. The band continued to play with Steve and Rick taking turns at lead vocals.

-o-

During a twenty minute break, Dana went to a portable restroom and took off her soaked shirt. Cleaning up, she pulled on a long sleeved blue shirt and went back to the reception. She was stopped by Daniel and his date as she entered the doorway.

"Hey Dana, your band is really something else."

"Thanks Daniel." Dana looked to the black haired beauty on Daniel's arm and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Dana Ridley."

A flustered Daniel said, "Oh sorry, Dana this is Gina Larwood; she works in Admin."

"Hi Dana, it's nice to meet you."

Dana smiled warmly, "Likewise and if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Have a good evening."

"It's a wonderful night," cooed Gina as she leaned into Daniel.

Dana returned backstage and spoke to Jeff while drinking another bottle of water and eating some fruit.

Ten minutes later, she took lead on six songs before being handed a note from a bartender and announcing, "Apparently the bar has run out of champagne, but have plenty of wine, beer and spirits available."

The guests cheered and Dana turned to Steve, "Phew, looks like we just avoided a riot."

He chuckled then said, "That's a good thing." Looking to Sam, he noted, "I see your lovely girl is rather drunk."

"I think it was Stephanie, Janet and Sam who drank all the bubbly. We may be the only sober ones in here apart from the children."

"Oh Kanga, I believe that is your cue." Steve counted in the intro and Dana launched into Pink's "Sober".

-o-

It was past eleven when Dana finally made it to Sam. The blonde pulled Dana into her arms and kissed her neck. "You're all sweaty."

"That I am and you look like you are having a good time."

"Mmm, I am and you are so hot."

"And you my love are plastered."

"I am and I love you."

Tracing a thumb inside Sam's plunging neckline, Dana whispered, "I love you too and you are absolutely breathtaking."

Sam shivered at her lover's words and the delicate caress, "Oh god Dana, I adore how you touch me."

Smirking, Dana swiftly kissed Sam on the lips, "That's sweet baby and right back at you." Looking around, she asked, "Where are the lovely brides?"

"They snuck out about ten minutes ago."

Dana laughed, "There must have been a load of laundry that needed doing?"

Chuckling along, Sam countered, "The way they have been looking at each other, more like it is several loads."

Dana kissed Sam again then held her face, "Last set baby then I'm all yours."

Pressing her soft lips to Dana's neck, Sam murmured, "Mine?"

"You know it and I'll see you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

With a cheeky grin, Dana said, "The next song is for you."

Love reflected from Sam's blue eyes as she spoke, "Thank you honey." She observed her lover strut away and marvelled at the woman's wonderfully sculptured body.

Carolyn caught her stare and grinned, "They really do know how to put on a show."

"They do and let's go dance."

Getting to her feet, Carolyn assented, "Sure, I think I've recovered from the last dance with Jack."

Sam's eyes glistened, "He's drunk, but a very proud uncle."

The two women stood at the front of the stage and Sam moaned when Dana stepped up to the microphone holding her twelve string acoustic guitar.

Carolyn's mouth gaped open, "Oh dear lord, help us all."

Dana started to sing "Like The Way I Do" and Sam, Carolyn, Janet, Carrie, Alice and Shelly were mesmerised as they openly stared at her. Dana avoided looking at them in fear of giggling at their antics.

The band ended their performance with Gary singing, _"Gotta Be Somebody For Me"_ and they received raucous applause before the overhead lights came on.

Sam headed to the bar and ordered a beer. She drank longingly from the glass as Janet sidled up to her and commented, "Sweetie, that woman of yours is way too much."

Turning to her best friend, Sam quipped, "Honey, you don't know the half of it."

It was past midnight and some people were beginning to leave the festivities. Jeff put on some dance tunes and the dance floor quickly filled up again.

Dana joined the table and took the chair next to Sam. Her wavy hair was drenched as was her shirt and she asked Sam, "Are you ready to leave? I need to have a shower before I end up with a cold."

Screwing up her face, Sam whined, "I was hoping to stay a little longer."

"That's okay baby, you stay and enjoy. I'll see you back at the hotel."

Reaching for her fiancée's hand, Sam enquired, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted Sam." She stood and bid everyone a good night.

"I'll catch a ride back with you Dana," suggested a tipsy Carolyn.

"No worries."

-o-

As Dana turned the key in the ignition, she glanced at Carolyn and asked, "How is the dating going?"

"Very well thank you," replied the younger woman with a cheeky smirk.

"Well you certainly look like you are enjoying yourself. Are you and Daniel still communicating?" Dana drove out of the parking space and headed towards the hotel.

"Yes, in fact we had lunch together in the Commissary two days ago."

"I'm glad you pair can still be friends."

"I agree, but it's just a shame Daniel can't seem to go out with someone for longer than a week."

"I couldn't help but notice that."

"He seems happy and that's means he forgets about being more than friends with me."

"I guess," replied Dana unsure of the validity of the comment.

Carolyn changed the subject matter by inquiring, "I hope you aren't planning on playing with the band at your wedding?"

"No, we are having a DJ because I intend on giving my beautiful bride my full attention."

Looking out the window, Carolyn remarked, "That sounds wonderful Dana."

Minutes elapsed and Dana pulled into the hotel drive and offered, "I'll walk you to your room Doc."

"Thanks and I appreciate the talk."

It was fifteen minutes later when Dana climbed into bed and sighed loudly. Sleep captured her moments after she got comfortable under the covers.

-o-

Dana woke the second she heard the outer door open. Turning on the bedside lamp, she yelled out, "ARE YOU OKAY SAM?"

"Uhm ... yeah," came the drunken reply.

Dana flew out of bed when she heard a thud. Racing to the entrance, she found Sam face first on the floor and giggling. Her coat was up around her shoulders and her handbag relieved of its contents.

Bending down, she reached for Sam's forearm and hauled her to her feet, "Are you all right?"

"I'm drunk."

"I can see that and let's get you into bed."

Sam was unsteady on her feet, but managed to walk to the bathroom unaided. Dana swiftly undressed her then helped her into the shower.

Five minutes passed before Sam was led to the bedroom. Dana retrieved a bottle of water and Sam drank it all before lying back on the mattress. She snuggled onto Dana's chest and gently kissed the pulse spot on her neck.

"You are so sexy."

"So are you Sam, but you need to go to sleep."

"Mmm ... okay ... oh dad said you were ... fantastic."

Suppressing a chuckle, Dana softly caressed Sam's back, "I'm glad he approves."

Sam's lips travelled downwards then suddenly stopped. Dana kissed her sleeping lover's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight my love."

-o-

"SAM," yelled Dana while bent over the blonde.

Bolting upright, Sam blinked several times while getting her bearings, "What?"

"It's time to make a move. We have to be at Ross and Stephanie's in thirty minutes."

"Holy Hannah," complained a still intoxicated Sam. She flopped back onto the bed and covered her eyes with her forearm.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom."

Sam grumbled, "Whose rotten idea was it to have a farewell breakfast ?"

Dana pulled Sam out of bed, "That would be your daughter."

Wrapping her arms around Dana's sweater clad stomach, Sam grinned and reflected, "Cass was a gorgeous bride."

"Both the girls were. Now move along and no, we don't have time."

Sam removed her arms and sulked, "Fine, I'll take care of it myself."

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Dana replied, "Sure."

Taken aback by the response, Sam reached for Dana's hand, "What's wrong honey?"

"Oh sorry Sam, I was just recalling a conversation I had with Steve and Rick last night."

"By the frown I gather it wasn't a pleasant discussion."

"It wasn't. Steve gave me an update on Dodge."

"He's not doing well then?"

"No and he isn't improving."

Sam tracked her fingers through her lover's hair, "How about you go visit him next weekend. He probably feels guilty for what he did to you?"

A gentle smile flashed over Dana's face, "I love you."

"I love you too and are you sure we don't have time?"

"We'll always make time my Sam."

And the couple did, arriving at the Connelly's fifteen minutes late.

-o-

After eating, Cassandra and Reese both approached Sam while she stood at the buffet table refilling her plate.

"Hey mom," began Cassie before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What's up Kiddo?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to have a quiet work with you."

Reese's smile beamed, "We found a house."

Putting down her plate, Sam embraced the two young women, "Oh that is just excellent news."

"Yeah, we are five blocks from you and Dana," added Cassie.

"That's even better. Do you need a hand with finances?" offered Sam.

"No, with the trust money I received when we sold mom's house and a generous wedding present, we've been able to buy the house outright," explained Cassandra.

Pleased with the news, Sam kissed them both, "I'm so happy for you and that's one less worry for you."

Reese giggled then asked, "You have no clue, do you?"

Sam's dark blonde eyebrows arched in question, "I'm not following you."

Cassie pulled out her wallet and withdrew a cheque. Handing it to her mother, she said, "Dana gave this to us last night before she left."

Unfolding the paper, Sam looked at the figure and gasped, "Oh boy, that woman is one of a kind."

Reese grinned broadly, "She certainly is."

Tears formed in the blue of Sam's eyes, "You know, she loves you both and considers you to be her responsibility."

"Yeah we know and we love her for it," answered Cassandra in a broken voice.

"I'm so relieved to see you two are off to a great start." Sam picked up her dish and returned to her chair. Caressing Dana's thigh, she whispered into the ear, "I am so in love with you right now."

Dana turned to her, "I love you more."

"That's not possible my warrior."

Their conversation ceased as Max went flying by chasing Rae's four year old son Carey.

"Not inside Max," remonstrated Alice calmly.

Stopping, Max rotated, "Sorry momma." He giggled and took Carey by the hand and led him outside into the yard.

Shelly laughed, "As you can see, Alice is the bad momma."

Alice stood up and kissed her wife on the top of the head, "Yes, just the way you like it honey."

Shelly blushed brightly, "You cheeky rapscallion."

Everyone seated at the table watched Jack lovingly caress his wife's pronounced belly and their eyes misted over with tears.

George checked the time and Cassandra said to Reese, "We better get ready for our flight babe."

The two women raced out the tent and George asked, "Where are the happy couple off to?"

Stephanie put down her coffee cup and answered, "No idea, Cassie has kept it a secret."

Dana got up and started to clear the table. Sam followed her into the house with laden arms, "You know where they are going I gather."

Placing the tableware into the dishwasher, Dana looked to Sam, "They are jetting out to Paris."

"Paris," replied a slightly shocked Sam.

"Yes."

"Oh, what a wonderfully romantic destination," cooed Sam.

"Very," agreed Dana before returning outside.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 10

Dana strolled into the visiting room and spotted Malcolm Dodge sitting in the corner staring out a bay window. "Hello Malcolm," she said while pulling out a chair.

A startled face turned to her and brown eyes bore the expression of sorrow and shame, "Brigadier Ridley, you are a long way from home."

"I am, but I heard you weren't doing so well and please call me Dana. This is not an official stopover."

A small smile formed at the corners of the man's drawn face, "I'm sorry for my behaviour Dana, I had no right to speak to you or Colonel Carter in such a deplorable manner."

Dana's facial features softened, "No you didn't Malcolm, but now you have the opportunity to correct it."

"Yeah thanks to you and I appreciate what you've done for me. I certainly don't deserve your assistance or compassion."

Nodding her head, Dana continued, "I'm led to believe you have been diagnosed with Post-combat Stress."

Malcolm's eyes grew wider, "How do you know that?"

"I'm a medical doctor and have read your file."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Not too many people do Malcolm."

"Is that why you have come here to see me?"

"No, I've here to forgive you and tell you I understand what you are going through."

Malcolm hung his head and silent tears dripped from his eyes, "Thank you Dana."

Dana spent three hours chatting with the broken man about their combat experiences and was pleased with the result. After speaking with his doctor, she boarded a plane and arrived home to Colorado Springs by fourteen hundred hours.

-o-

Walking into the house, Dana located Sam leaning up against the kitchen counter talking on the phone, "No problem sir."

Dana slipped in behind the blonde and placed her left arm around the slim midriff. Sam rested her head on Dana's shoulder and received a light kiss of greeting on her right cheek.

Releasing her lover, Dana went into the laundry room and deposited her dirty clothing into the washing machine along with the contents of the hamper then went upstairs to the bedroom and pulled on a pair of training shorts and a tee shirt. Once her running shoes were tied, she left the house and went for a run.

On the way back home, Dana dropped into visit Janet and Carrie and spent time playing with Addison.

Afterwards, Janet offered her a drink and they both took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"How did your trip to Nellis go?" asked the petite woman as Carrie took their son for a bath.

"Productive and Doctor Roberts believes Malcolm will make progress now that I've spoken to him."

Smiling, Janet clasped Dana's hand, "I doubt I would have been so forgiving and charitable Dana."

"My mother taught me the difference between right and wrong when I was a child and I grew up with that principle. It's just fortunate Malcolm is now receiving the treatment he should have gotten years ago before his condition manifested into an alcoholic dependency that in time turned into an anger management issue."

The smaller brunette shook her head, "His Commanding Officer should have picked up on the problem."

"No, Malcolm became extremely efficient at hiding his symptoms while on duty; it was only visible when he drank off base. I suspect most people just wrote him off as a drunk. I know I'm guilty of that, but I didn't have much to do with him while stationed at Nellis."

Janet tapped Dana on the left shoulder, "You did well and I spoke to Cassie yesterday on the phone and she told me about your wedding gift. I must say I was speechless at the time. You have a good heart Dana and I'm grateful to you for loving my daughter the way you do."

Dana smiled vibrantly, "Cassie is a very important part of my family Janet and I just wanted her and Reese to be comfortable financially."

"You've ensured that, so how come you are not at home with Sam?"

"She was on the phone with either George or Jack. It sounded official so I stayed out of the way."

"They were probably discussing the upcoming mission to P8X-991."

"Oh," responded Dana in surprise.

"George called me two hours ago about it and lucky me is tagging along for the ride."

"Cool, I'll look forward to it," said Dana before getting up. "And on that note, I'm off home. Say goodbye to Carrie for me and I'll see you later."

Janet stood and hugged her, "Will do and see you on Monday."

"Bye Janet."

-o-

General Hammond took his seat at the head of the table and looked at Janet, "Nice to have you on board for this one Doctor Fraiser."

"Thank you sir, I'm eager to begin."

Jack turned to her, "Yes General, I've checked the good doctor's kit and she is not in possession of those nasty big needles she is famous for."

Janet giggled for a nanosecond, "I can always go pick up a few before we leave."

Dana shook her head at the two friend's antics and Sam came running up the stairs. "General Hammond," she announced. "You better come take a look at the U.A.V. footage."

"What is it Colonel Carter?" he asked while standing.

"SG-6 is under attack."

"Damn it," cursed George. "It looks as if the status of this mission has been upgraded. General O'Neill, prepare SG-2, SG-3 and SG-13 for immediate deployment while I view the feed."

"Right away sir," responded Jack as he rushed out of the room.

George and the others followed Sam to the Control Room and observed the monitors.

"The locals have appeared out of hiding and are blocking SG-6's access to the Gate," explained Walter. It appears several members have been wounded. Sergeant Otto and Gallway have both received significant injuries."

"Gear up SG-1, you jump A-SAP. Doctor Fraiser, I'll need you here to assist with the wounded," ordered George.

"Understood sir," answered Janet before adding, "Good luck SG-1."

The team turned to her as one and she smiled before running to the Infirmary.

Jack joined them in the Embarkation Room minutes later and the Vortex formed.

"Let's get this show on the road," he declared while jogging up the ramp.

-o-

Dana combat rolled to her left when she emerged from the Gate. Taking cover behind the D.H.D., she quickly assessed the position of the local militia. Spotting the other team members taking up strategic positions behind the steps of the Gate, she waited for a command from Jack.

Jack activated his radio, "Mitchell, O'Neill here."

_"Good to hear from you sir, it's getting a little hot here."_

"I'm sending Ridley in to assist with your wounded. We'll lay down some suppression fire to allow her passage."

_"Roger that O'Neill."_

Dana glanced towards Jack and nodded in acknowledgement. The instant the first flash from a Zat gun appeared; she took off and headed for the nearby tree line to her left. Encountering two hostiles, Dana quickly fired her Zat gun and brought the leather tunic clad males down. As she raced past them, she noted their humanoid appearance and modern weaponry. She also noted their strong body build and tallness.

She confronted two more enemy soldiers along the way and swiftly took them out of the equation. She found SG-6 pinned down behind a rocky crag and immediately attended to the injured.

"Mitchell, O'Neill."

_"Send sir."_

"SG-2, SG-3 and SG-13 are about five minutes out, so give us some cover fire and we'll join your location."

_"Understood sir."_

Dana quickly removed a bullet from Bill's upper left thigh and sealed the site before realigning Graham's dislocated right shoulder.

Under the cover of SG-6's volleys, Jack and the others made their way to them.

Jack couched behind a bolder, "Report Mitchell."

"We counted at least twenty six hostiles when they attacked us while we were making our way back towards the Gate. Until then we had encountered no one."

"Carter said they must have been observing you while staying out of sight."

"We've had no communication with them sir, but we did come across something interesting. That was the reason we were headed for the Gate."

"Go ahead."

"Two mikes from here we discovered a second Gate."

Jack exclaimed, "What?"

"There is another Gate, but for some reason the DHD is inoperable. In fact, it's been smashed to pieces and the Gate is in a horizontal position. It's facing into the ground."

"Oh shit," mumbled Jack.

Just then the other SG teams raced out of the Gate and took immediate cover. Jack was on the radio straight away to SG-2's CO.

"Griff, O'Neill."

_"Go ahead sir."_

"We are with SG-6 eight hundred yards to the left of the Gate. We are pinned down by at least twenty five hostiles."

_"Roger that sir."_

"Radcliff and Conroy, do you copy?"

_"SG-3 copies,"_ acknowledged Radcliff.

_"SG-13 understood,"_ assented Captain Travis Conroy.

Jack was quick to give instructions, "SG-2, SG-3 and SG-13, flank them to your right. We'll provide the cover on my mark."

All teams acknowledged.

"Ridley, how are Otto and Gallway?" enquired Jack from his position ten feet away.

"They're good to go Sir."

"Good, let's provide a little distraction." Jack activated his radio, "Move out."

After a heavy exchange of gunfire, SG-2, SG-3 and SG-13 made it to within twenty yards of the enemy's location before Jack gave them the order to engage.

The battle was over within minutes and as the SG teams regrouped, Teal'c declared, "O'Neill, we have company approaching from the rear."

Everyone turned to see a group of over fifty soldiers making their way from behind the Gate.

"Okay campers, take up position and wait," directed Jack.

-o-

After an hour long encounter, Dana found herself attending to a bullet wound to Daniel's right arm, one to Airman Stuart Grange's right shoulder and two to Sergeant Warwick McGill's left shin.

"Griff," transmitted Jack. "You and your men get the wounded through the Gate while we have the chance."

_"You got it O'Neill,"_ replied Hank.

"The rest of us will go check out the second Gate," Jack added. "Inform General Hammond of the situation and we will endeavour to return within three hours. Any longer than that then send in backup."

_"Understood sir."_

It took ten minutes to assist the injured and dial up the Gate. No more enemy soldiers appeared and the remaining SGC teams headed out under directions from Jack.

After ensuring the area around the second Gate was clear, Sam and Dana inspected the damaged DHD.

"What do we have Carter?" asked Jack while keeping watch.

Sam had removed the panelling and was examining the unit, "Well besides the fact the power crystal is absent; the wiring is totally fried."

"So basically it's toast," quipped Jack with a grin.

"Yes sir, fully inoperable."

"Okay that's good enough for me, let's head back to the other Gate and go home."

"TAKE COVER," shouted Dana. "Company is on the way from the east."

Trusting Dana's exceptional hearing, everyone moved swiftly to the safety of nearby rock formations. Within seconds, a large troop of soldiers came into sight and took cover behind the tree line three hundred yards away.

Before Jack could issue a command, another horde approached from the west. Instead of taking cover, the group opened fire.

"RETURN FIRE!" yelled Jack.

The enemy soldiers scattered, but continued to advance as did those to the east.

Dana heard Jack order SG-6 and SG-13 to concentrate on the east, she also detected several swear words from Sam. Looking to her left, she saw Sam had taken a hit to her right shoulder and was now firing her Zat gun with her left hand. The doctor in her wanted to attend to Sam's wound, but the soldier in her focused her attention on the enemy. Dana took out several hostiles before there was a lull in the attack.

Crawling over to Sam, she took off her med kit and asked, "How bad is it Carter?"

Sam tried not to grimace as Dana inspected her shoulder, "It's a through and through."

Dana quickly probed the entry and exit sites before injecting Sam with antibiotics and a numbing agent to the areas. "Carter, I'm going to have to suture the wounds, I can't use glue."

"I understand Ridley. I'm ready, so just do it."

Dana prepared a suture kit then leaned into Sam's ear, "Hold on baby, this won't take long."

Sam nodded, "All right."

Setting to work, Dana moved speedily to close the gaping holes and dress both sites. No sooner was she done than the gunfire recommenced. She collected her kit and returned to her previous position.

"Listen up people," shouted Jack. "We need to get to the Gate and get the hell out of here. SG-6 give SG-13 some cover so they can move out."

"You got it O'Neill," replied Cameron.

As SG-13 moved out, the gunfire from the west stopped.

"Teal'c and Ridley, I'll cover the west while you lend a hand with the eastern threat," commanded Jack.

Both Teal'c and Dana took up new positions and assisted SG-6 and O'Neill. Six minutes passed and the barrage of bullets from the east ceased.

"Mitchell, take your team to check out the east. Carter, you and Ridley check out the west and Conroy, hold your position."

After affirmation, the teams approached the areas with caution and reported the hostiles were down.

Dana took a close look at one of the deceased soldiers and commented, "It looks like this one is wearing a remote DHD controller on his forearm."

Sam bent down and inspected the technology, "I agree, maybe the second Gate isn't inoperable after all." She detached the device and headed back to the Gate.

_"Carter, "O'Neill."_

"Go ahead sir."

_"The east is secured."_

"Understood sir, the west likewise."

Dana and Teal'c followed Sam and regrouped with O'Neill and SG-6.

"Sir," began Sam. "Looks like this Gate may be controlled with a remote device."

"That's dandy Carter, but it will have to wait for another time. You're injured and I'd like to get back home."

"Understood sir, but with all due respect."

O'Neill held up his right hand, "Before you go into your techno babble Carter, now is not the time. Let's get back to SGC and discuss it with General Hammond. We can return with extra backup afterwards."

"All right sir," agreed Sam reluctantly.

The conversation was interrupted by Captain Conroy on the radio, _"O'Neill, we have twenty enemy soldiers engaging us from the south."_

"On our way Conroy," responded O'Neill.

As the group departed, the Gate's inner track sprang into action. O'Neill stopped and turned to Sam.

"You've got five minutes to check it out Carter and Ridley, then join us."

"Thank you sir," replied Sam as she took cover.

Dana moved to her left marginally and watched as the kawhoosh sounded and the blue wave settled. The two women waited for a full minute, but no one exited the Event Horizon.

Sam stood and moved closer to the edge, "I don't think more hostiles are joining us."

Getting to her feet, Dana looked around. She had a bad feeling about the situation and said, "Carter, move away from the rim."

Sam backed up several feet, "What's wrong?"

"Something just isn't right."

With that said, the Gate closed.

"Holy Hannah," muttered Sam. "It was only open for two minutes."

Dana took up a defence stance, "My guess is that's the time limit of available power on the arm remote and someone close by is trying to use the Gate to escape."

Sam put the remote in her vest pocket, "I agree." She inched away from the Gate, looked at her destroyed Zat gun and took up her P90.

The Gate set in motion again and as Sam turned to her left, a soldier came out of the tree line and pointed his gun at her. She was hit in the upper left arm before returning fire.

Dana aimed her P90 at the rampaging bulk and fired into his chest at the same time Sam's bullet entered his temple.

The lifeless man fell to the ground and two more hostiles emerged from the trees and ran towards the Gate. Dana took a bullet to her left leg as she shot her attacker in the throat.

Sam quickly disposed of the second soldier.

Once again the Gate closed, but instantly reactivated.

"We have to get out of here Carter," explained Dana calmly.

Sam looked across to her, "Agreed."

"As soon as the next soldiers approach, we take them out then head for the others."

"Okay." Sam radioed O'Neill and apprised him of their situation.

_"For crying out loud Carter, just get here safe and sound when you can. We are still under heavy fire here."_

"Understood sir."

Thankfully no enemy soldiers attempted to reach the Gate before it closed.

"Let's move out, I'm out of ammo," declared Sam as she turned from the Gate.

The Gate opened again and an enemy soldier came running towards her brandishing a knife.

Dana had no rounds left in her P90 or Berretta, so she withdrew her knife from her belt. She sped to intercept the man and flung herself at him. Neutralising the immediate threat to Sam, Dana struggled with the bulky man and tried to gain some sort of advantage over his strength. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sam had been knocked down in the process and slammed into a rock.

As Dana fought free from the assailant, she regained her footing, but was instantly winded when the soldier tackled her with his knife firmly in his right hand. Dana went sailing by Sam and towards the shimmering pool of blue.

With a short, sharp kick to her attacker's knee cap, Dana sent him over the edge and into the Event Horizon. Unfortunately, the manoeuvre's momentum propelled her forwards.

Sam threw herself into the air and grabbed the shoulders of Dana's vest and tried to drag her back over the edge. Her arms were too weak from her injuries and she struggled to hold on. She looked down at her lover in desperation, "Dana, my arms are too damaged to pull you up. I need you to help me."

Dana gritted her teeth with pure exertion as she attempted to find some purchase with her boots and grasped onto Sam's forearms, "I know baby, let me go. I can't hold on either. He cut my arms and shoulders, besides, if you don't release me, I'm going to lose my legs in about thirty seconds."

Sam's limbs were burning as the muscles exhausted all their energy and she began to shake violently. She stared to cry, "I can't let you go."

"Sam baby, you have to. I can't pull myself up and my arms are numb. Trust me my Sam, I'll find my way back to you. Just remember I love you, now please let go."

"Do you promise?"

"I do," replied Dana as her arms gave out and she lost her grip.

Sam valiantly tried to pull her lover's dead weight up and over, but couldn't.

"Please Sam, let go and that's an order Colonel."

Composure and common sense prevailed and Sam vowed, "I love you so much and I'll find a way to you."

Dana smiled through her agony and stated, "Mine?" She lost consciousness as she felt Sam's hold fade.

Sam sobbed loudly and screamed as Dana fell back into the blue. It was then she noticed the deep cuts to the brunette's shoulders, upper arms and forearms. Her shirt sleeves were drenched in blood as were her trousers from the gaping wound to her left thigh.

"FUCK!" she yelled before staggering to her feet and ripping the remote device from her vest pocket. Her tears of anguish turned to pure devastation as she pulled the shattered technology out. The impact against the rock had destroyed it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Getting control over her emotions, Sam ran and searched every dead solider for another device. By the time she reached the last one, she was empty handed and her heart ached. She was out of breath and took a moment before heading for the other Gate.

Moments later she fell into a guarded position and O'Neill leered at her, "Where the hell is Ridley?"

"She's gone sir," responded Sam dispassionately.

The General studied her carefully and noted the new additional bullet wound to Sam's arm.

"I'm out of ammo sir," stated Sam matter-of-factly.

O'Neill retrieved a 9mm clip and tossed it to her, "There's about four of the pesky bastards left. Mitchell, Teal'c and Meyers are currently flanking them."

Sam reloaded and took aim.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"What do you mean by Ridley is gone?"

"She was severely wounded during hand to hand combat and fell through the Gate."

"Aww shit Carter, we'll find her."

Sam's jaw set, "Yes we will sir, but the remote device I took has been destroyed."

There was a swift volley of shots then Mitchell was on the radio informing O'Neill the threat was over.

Sam sped to his location and searched for devices again, but found none. "Holy fucking Hannah," she seethed through gritted teeth.

Mitchell looked at her with bulging eyes, "Carter, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay."

O'Neill and the others joined them, "All right, let's get to the Gate before we have any more surprises."

The members formed into a defence formation and moved on.

Mitchell walked beside Sam and asked, "Where is Dana?"

"She tumbled through the other Gate."

"Damn, no way."

"She saved me again and ended up badly hurt. She was unconscious when she fell."

"I'm sorry Sam, but once we get back to base and patched up, we'll return and find her."

"It won't be that simple Cameron. I didn't manage to get a fix on the address she jumped to and the remote is damaged."

Cameron reassured his friend, "You'll work it out. If anyone can, it's you Sam."

"I hope so and Dana promised to find her way back to me."

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 11

Dana felt warm rays of sunshine upon her face as she slowly regained consciousness. She was lying haphazardly on top of stone steps and every inch of her body ached. Before attempting to right herself, Dana took mental inventory of her injuries. The front of both shoulders had been opened by a knife as were her right biceps and left triceps. Her right arm was still numb, but the left was functional. That was a bonus. Her right leg was moveable unlike her right foot which was broken.

On the other leg, her thigh was the lucky recipient of a bullet that was safely tucked up in her quadriceps and man, couldn't she feel it. There were slash wounds to her forearms, but they felt only superficial, another windfall.

Rolling onto her left side, Dana gingerly sat up. The first thing she saw was the bastard who tried to kill Sam and inflicted the stab wounds upon her person. He was slumped up against the DHD and staring at her.

"Why did you come to my home?" he asked in a strained voice.

"To make contact and seek an alliance for trade," replied Dana truthfully. "The people you attacked were there in peace, they meant you no harm. Why did you assault them?"

"It was by order of our leader Orrick."

"You forced us into battle. All we wanted to do was to leave and return to our home."

"Orrick believes no one shall leave once they arrive."

"I don't mean to rude, but Orrick is an idiot."

"Maybe this is true, but he must be obeyed," admitted the man. "You are a fine warrior. You have mortally wounded me and I will die with honour in battle."

"Where are we?" asked Dana, ignoring the stranger's death speech.

"This land is known as Beech. You will be safe here. No one will harm you unless you overstay your welcome and Orrick sends more men."

"How long is that?"

There was no reply, only a vacant gaze from lifeless brown eyes.

Dana huffed, "Bonus number three." Knowing she needed to find a safe haven to attend to her wounds, Dana stood up and immediately bit her lower lip to quell the pain that scorched every fibre of her being.

Hobbling over to the DHD, she was relieved to discover the master control crystal in place, but pissed off to discover the panel had been removed and the internal wiring system in utter disarray.

"Ahh shit," she mumbled under her breath before staggering over to a sturdy tree several feet away.

Every step was agony, but worth it as she removed her kit with her left hand and lowered it to the ground. Sitting down behind her kit and with her back up against the tree, Dana had an unobscured view of the Gate.

Taking off her helmet, she opened her medical bag and withdrew a pair of scissors. Gradually, she cut off the right sleeve of shirt then her next step was to set up a cannula to administer some sodium and glucose to rehydrate her body.

Hanging the IV bag from a branch, Dana took a closer look at the laceration to her right shoulder. Painstakingly, she washed out the wound then stitched the wide open sides together. Her hope was the numbness was as a direct result of the trauma and not nerve damage. Time would tell, but for now, it was the best she could do.

Because of the position of the cut to her left shoulder, she was able to suture it after cutting off the sleeve material.

The lacerations to her forearms were minor and only required sterilisation and dressing. Not wanting to sedate herself for the pain, Dana bit into a tongue depressor as she pushed forceps into her quad in search of the bullet. It took two probes before she tracked its trajectory and latched onto the end.

After removing it, she cleaned out the site before stitching it up. Once she applied a dressing, Dana decided against taking off her boot to inspect her right foot. There was nothing she could do, if she wanted to stay mobile.

Injecting herself with a broad spectrum antibiotic, Dana reached for her water canister and two energy bars. Her body needed to replenish its blood supply as soon as possible before it was subjected to further trauma. She did however, move to a more secluded area that afforded her better coverage to rest while remaining undetected.

As the sun began its descent, Dana waited patiently until the last rays of sunbeams faded before taking on board more water and power bars. An hour later, she allowed herself to sleep in the hope her body would welcome the opportunity to heal. She dreamt of Sam and slumbered peacefully.

-o-

Janet nervously waited for the arrival of the SG teams at the bottom of the ramp and sighed with relief as SG-13 exited first, closely followed by a depleted SG-6 and SG-1.

She assessed the injured with haste as George joined her.

"General Hammond," began a subdued Jack. "Brigadier Ridley is MIA."

Janet gasped and turned to Sam. Her best friend was displaying signs of shock as well as wounds to both arms. The doctor ushered her to the Infirmary without asking any questions. She took Sam into cubicle four and drew the curtains, "Sweetie, I need to remove your vest and shirt."

Sam carried out the request in silence and Janet cleaned the left arm injury first, "Sam, I have to extract the bullet."

"Okay," replied Sam in a soft voice before telling Janet what had occurred.

Janet removed Sam's equipment and guided her to lie down. "We will find her sweetie," soothed the doctor as she set up a cannula on Sam's forearm.

"She was cut pretty bad Jan," whispered Sam, holding back the tears.

Nodding, Janet introduced a sedative into the IV line, "Just rest now Sam."

The blonde started to protest, but quickly drifted off. Janet worked swiftly to assess the other injuries and was impressed with Dana's suturing.

Five minutes passed before Janet spoke with Patrick and he followed the Colonel into the operating theatre.

-o-

"Dana, time to wake up," husked the naked blonde.

The brunette stirred in their large bed and complained, "I don't want to. Can't we sleep in today?"

A cute chuckle filled the room, "No baby, not this morning."

Dana lifted her head and glanced at the bedside clock, "Shit Sam, it's only four."

"I know, but I've been awake watching you."

Smirking, Dana slowly caressed her lover's stomach, "Oh, so this is a wakeup booty call then?"

Lowering her soft lips to Dana's shoulder, Sam answered in a sultry tone, "Very much so."

"In that case, good morning baby."

Leaning in, Sam captured Dana's lips in a hungry kiss.

The images vanished as Dana's body jolted with excruciating agony. "Oh dear shit," she uttered as she calmed her breathing and opened her eyes. "Sam," she whimpered in a near sob. Realising she had been dreaming and was still trapped on an unknown planet and wounded, she looked up to the twin moons and guessed the time to be around two am. A quick calculation told her she had been sleeping for over seven hours.

Gingerly, she withdrew her canteen and sipped slowly. Finding an M.R.E., Dana prepared the meal then ate. Every move she made was countered with pain as her injuries were subjected to the slightest motion. Biting down on her bottom lip, Dana pulled herself up to her feet and took her tool kit and torch over to the DHD.

As she lowered herself to the ground, she passed out.

-o-

The soft chatter drifted towards Sam and she prised her eyelids apart. Doctor Warner was standing to her left and in conversation with Janet.

Sam reached out with her left hand and croaked out, "Jan."

With a tremendous smile, Janet moved closer and took hold of the long fingered hand, "Hello there sleepy head."

"Dana?" queried Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Eight teams have returned to P8X-991 and started a search for remote controls."

Sam sighed, "I don't think they'll find any. I think the planet is only used as a stop off point and not their home world. I need to speak with General Hammond."

"Sweetie, it will have to wait. It's only early morning and he won't be here for another hour."

"Okay, but I need to get up and find Dana."

Janet reached out and smoothed the hair on Sam's forehead, "You aren't going anywhere."

Patrick interjected, "Colonel Carter, you have four bruised ribs, a small tear in your right rotor cuff and two bullet wounds to you upper arms. You need to recuperate and that means resting."

A lone tear slid down Sam's gaunt features, "I guess I can't argue with that."

"No you can't Sam," replied Patrick sympathetically. "It will be three days at best before you can leave the Infirmary."

"Got it."

Patrick excused himself and Sam gripped Janet's hand.

The doctor looked at the blonde's pleading eyes, "Okay, I'll have your laptop brought to you, but only two hours' work then you eat breakfast and rest."

Sam smiled slightly, "Thank you Jan."

"Don't thank me, buy me a gift," taunted the brunette. She bent down and kissed Sam's head, "Try to sleep while I gather your computer and check on Daniel."

"How is everyone else?"

"Good and your fiancée does excellent work out in the field. Daniel's injury is fine, but like the others, needs to be monitored for infection. If all goes well, they should be released tomorrow morning."

"That's excellent news."

Jack walked into the room, neared the bed and enquired, "How's she doing Doc?"

Janet listed the injuries then said, "Three days before she is on her feet."

"Good and Carter, I've just come from the Control Room and the teams have arrived home."

"Let me guess sir, no sign of soldiers or remotes," countered a downhearted Sam.

"Unfortunately that's correct and Daniel says P8X-991 is a go between planet."

"That was my thought too."

"You got any ideas yet?"

"If I can repair the Dial Home Device, I should be able to get into the memory storage unit and extract the last address dialled out."

"How long do you need?"

"A couple of hours at best sir."

Jack turned to Janet, "Any sooner than three days?"

"If Sam is ready to agree to remain in bed and not move, then perhaps another twenty four hours should see an improvement."

Jack beamed and hugged Janet, "That's why I love you Doc."

Janet giggled in response, "I swear, you will give me grey hair."

"It's my job," joked Jack cheerfully before leaving.

"I gather that means no laptop."

"That's the trade-off Sam."

"All right and say hello to Daniel for me."

"I will sweetie, now close your eyes."

-o-

The pounding in Dana's cranium grew louder and she opened her eyes in anguish. Gripping her head, she tried to focus her blurred vision. Nanoseconds later, she realised what had happened.

She remembered making it to the DHD, but by the four concrete walls that now surrounded her, she have been moved and the sun had risen. Dana guessed it was around eight o'clock local time.

As the pain eased off, she felt along her forehead and located the laceration that had caused the ache and flow of blood down her cheek. Frantically, she searched for her med kit. It was nowhere to be found and she cursed, "Shit!"

Squinting, Dana scanned the small room and was delighted to find her tool kit and torch beside a wooden door. She slumped back against the wall and attempted to fight her way out of the haze that was strangling her and doing battle with her thought process.

"Okay, you are obviously concussed, so don't fall asleep," she said to herself. "Still too weak from blood loss," she continued before spotting the toilet facilities in the darkened far corner.

Using the wall for support, Dana inched towards the surprisingly pristine sink and cistern. Sighing loudly, she reached for her belt buckle. "Shit, I'm naked," she concluded dizzyingly.

Ignoring that fact, she used the toilet then picked up the soap provided and scrupulously cleansed every inch of her body that wasn't covered in dressings. Dana reached down and saw her boots had been removed and her broken foot was grossly swollen. At the same time, she was relieved when her dog tags swung back and forth against her chest. Despite the pain, she smiled at the attached ring.

When she was done, Dana stood against the wall and allowed the soft breeze that was floating through a narrow slit to dry her frame. As her eyes closed, she thought the room looked like it was part of a barn structure.

Losing track of time, she was startled when the door suddenly opened to reveal an elderly, medium height, grey haired woman. She was carrying Dana's boots, underwear, vest and fatigues. On top of the clothing sat a towel.

"I apologise for your nakedness," said the woman. "But it is washing day and I had no spare robes when my people brought you here."

Dana grimaced in pain as she pushed off the wall, "It is fine and I am sorry for turning up on your world unannounced."

The older woman smiled, "You have no need. I am known as Landria and you are on my world Quadroon. You have nothing to fear, the Salsis soldier has been taken care of and I believe you were engaged in battle with him, hence your arrival here." Landria approached and handed Dana her clothes, "I am sorry our healer is away and cannot assist you."

"Thank you and my name is Dana Ridley," replied Dana as she dressed. "I am a healer, but my medicine bag is back at the Gate."

Going to the door, Landria yelled out, "BODIA, COME HERE PLEASE."

A small boy of about ten appeared, "Yes grandmother?"

Turning to Dana, Landria enquired, "Where is your bag?"

"In the tree line to the right of the Gate as you look at it from the road."

"Off you go Bodia, make haste now," instructed the woman. "Come Dana let us go into the house for nourishment." Returning to Dana's side, she helped the younger woman to walk, "You are in much pain?"

"Yes, I have medicine to help me ease it, but I was unsure of my safety and wanted to remain alert," explained Dana as she slowly passed by a field of vegetation and rows of solar panels. "You are farmers?"

"Yes, that is why the Salsis come here to trade for our fresh produce. In return they offer us protection from others who would cause us harm."

"Does that happen often?"

"No, the last time was some ten summers ago."

As the pair reached the back door of a white stucco house, Dana noted several people working in an adjacent field.

Landria's eyes followed the other woman's, "That is my son Waldran and his wife Morian. You will meet them when they break for the noon meal." Landria opened the door and ushered Dana inside.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Dana pulled on her socks and boots. She yelped in pain as she slid her right foot into the shoe. Her foot was a series of black and purple bruises, so she left the boot unlaced.

Landria reached for another chair and offered, "Place your foot here. I will take off your shoe and covering so I can wrap it with ice."

Dana smiled in gratitude and welcomed the idea of numbing her appendage, "Thank you Landria and my homeworld is called Earth." She went on to explain how she ended up on Quadroon after the confrontation with the Salsis.

"Their leader Orrick is a brute of a man and is not to be trusted. We must get you strong again so you can return to your home."

"I'd like that."

Bodia rushed into the kitchen lugging Dana's kits. He was sweating profusely and out of breath. Placing the gear at Dana's feet, he smiled sweetly.

"Well done Bodia," declared Landria fondly. "You may have two treats on your way to school."

The boy's face let up, "Thank you grandmother." He went over to a counter and collected two cookies from a jar then picked up books and left.

Dana tittered softly, "He is a good boy."

"Yes and he brings me much joy."

Landria prepared a meal of fresh fruit, toast and fruit conserve.

Dana ate slowly and savoured every delightful morsel. When she was finished, she uncovered the cannula and injected more antibiotics.

Watching intently, Landria admitted, "When Bodia discovered you by the Gate, he thought you were trying to fix it."

"I was," confessed Dana before taking a drink of juice.

"It has not worked for two summers. Not since Orrick destroyed the stand. This action angered my people and made us distrust him more."

"Do your people use the Gate for travel?"

"No, we do not understand its workings, but others have passed through and been helpful."

"How often to the Salsis utilise it?"

"Once every marking of our calendar."

Dana took a chance in her assumption, "So every twenty eight moons?"

"Yes," confirmed Landria as she wrapped a cloth containing ice around Dana's foot. "But Orrick has lost many men. The trips used to be more often before last summer and they no longer stay to trade."

The two women discussed Earth for a while before Dana grew tired.

"Come," prompted Landria. "You must rest and as I have much work to attend to. You are welcome to use my sleeping room."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine in your barn."

Landria grinned, "It is a long way to walk Dana."

Realising the truth in the statement, Dana consented, "All right and thank you."

-o-

Sam put down her spoon and pushed the half eaten bowl of blue jello to the side of the table. "I'm full," she declared.

"You did well Sam," acknowledged Carolyn with a satisfied grin.

"Well the sooner I recover the sooner I get back to working on a solution."

"Daniel and Siler have been on P8X-991 all day trying to rewire the DHD."

Sam's blonde brows rose, "They have?"

"Yes, so don't think for one moment that nothing is being done."

"I didn't and I know how much everyone cares for Dana."

Carolyn rolled the table out of the way, "That's very true and now it's time you had some sleep."

Sam's eyes rolled back in feigned horror, "Yes mom."

"Don't be smart with me Sam," chided Carolyn with a chuckle.

An expression of panic raced across Sam's face and the doctor asked, "What is it?"

"Dana and I are supposed to be getting married. What if we can't find her?"

"You and the others will find her or she will make her way back to you. You and Dana will have a beautiful wedding."

Sam burst into tears and wailed, "Oh dear god, I miss her so much."

Carolyn pulled the blonde into a tight embrace and comforted her until exhaustion took over.

-o-

After greeting Waldran and Morian, Dana was bombarded with questions. In exchange she learnt about the peaceful Quadroon race. Their technology was equivalent to Earth's when electricity was first invented, although Quadroon's power was generated by solar rather than fuel. The conversation kept her mind off her longing for Sam and the physical pain.

Later that night, Dana gave herself a dose of morphine after making her way to the barn and allowed herself six hours of undisturbed sleep.

When she awoke there was a walking cane propped up against her kit. Dana quickly attended to her ablutions then hobbled to the farm house and was greeted by Landria.

"I see you have made good use of the walker?"

"Yes thank you. Is there something I can help with?"

"You may take a seat at the table and I will have you cut up the fruit."

"You have a deal."

Landria smiled and placed a bowl, knife and various fruits on the table, "Waldran will take you to the Gate after you have eaten."

"I appreciate that Landria."

"You must be anxious to return to your family?"

A tear welled in the corner of Dana's left eye, "Very much so, I miss them?"

"Will they not come seeking you?"

"Yes they will, but I hope to arrive home before then."

"We shall keep our eyes on the Gate and wait in case that does not occur. We will tell them of your whereabouts."

An hour later, Bodia sat between his father and Dana on the wagon seat. He chattered about school and his friends as the journey passed. It was still early morning when Waldran helped Dana down and onto the ground.

"I must leave you here now Dana. I require a trip into town for supplies. Morian will bring you a noon meal and I will fetch you after work."

"Thank you Waldran. Have a good day, you too Bodia."

Once father and son departed, Dana set to work. Methodically, she stripped the fused wires and reattached them. At noon, Morian spent an enjoyable meal of sandwiches with her before returning to the farm.

As Dana's degree of pain elevated, she took the time to rest and was surprised when woken by Bodia later that afternoon.

"Hello sleepy," he said when he located her against the tree she'd used two days previously.

"Hey, how was school?" Dana enquired while standing.

"It was enjoyable. Did you fix the Gate?"

"I believe so; I just need to test it."

"Can I watch?'

"Of course you can," replied Dana as the pair slowly made their way to the Gate. She looked to Waldran standing beside the horse drawn carriage. "Hello."

"I hope you are well."

"I didn't realise I was so tired."

Waldran smiled, "You have been through much. Is the Gate repaired?"

"I am hopeful and there is only one way to find out."

Tapping his son on the shoulder, Waldran instructed, "Bodia, go fetch your grandmother and mother."

Jumping up onto the wagon, Bodia eased the dark horse into a canter.

"There is a book in our library that tells the story of the Gate," stated Waldran. "But no one had the knowledge to repair it until you."

Dana's brows arched, "I know you are a peaceful people and as such, it is up to you whether you embrace travel through the Gate or not."

"From the tales you have told us, it can be both advantageous or a great disappointment."

"It can be and it all depends on who or what you find on the other side."

"Ahh that is a discussion best left for those more intelligent than me. Our elders will return in four moons time and it will be for them to decide."

Dana made a few adjustments to the DHD then replaced the control cover, "It's a big choice Waldran and maybe your people would like to trade with mine?"

"I will pass that on to Katcha, our leader. What will you do if the Gate does not work?"

Dama smirked, "Come up with a plan B."

Waldran chuckled, "You are a funny person."

"I've been told that before."

They both turned when they heard the wagon approach.

Landria alighted from the carriage carrying Dana's kits, "If you are successful, I thought you would want to leave."

Dana painfully raised her arms and took the gear. Putting it down beside the DHD, she addressed the older woman, "Thank you Landria and you are correct." She pressed in the first glyph address for Earth and smiled when the crystal glowed into life, "So far, so good."

"Wow!" exclaimed the others in awe as the Gate spun into action.

Dana held her breath as she continued to punch in the sequence. To her dismay, the seventh chevron failed to lock in. "Shit," she mumbled.

Knowing she didn't have any wire left for a rewire, she decided to use a different glyph in the hopes wherever she landed she would be able to dial back to the SGC from there.

"It does not work?" queried Landria.

"It does, but for some reason I can't dial home." Dana quickly wrote down the address she was using on a piece of notepaper and handed it to the Landria, "If people who are dressed like me come through the Gate, give them that and tell them what happened and that I'm on my way home."

Smiling pleasantly, Landria promised, "I will do this for you Dana."

Dana keyed in the last chevron and waited for the familiar gush of blue to settle, "I'll not forget your hospitality or you. I hope to visit you again someday, take care." She hugged them all before gritting her teeth against the agony invading her body. Tossing on her two kits, she then climbed the three stairs gingerly.

"Safe travel Dana," offered Landria with a wave.

Stepping into the shimmering pool, Dana took a deep breath.

-o-

"Report Colonel," said George as he welcomed SG-1 home.

"Sir, I'm happy to report rewiring has been completed," answered a grinning Sam. "All we require is a power crystal."

George returned her smile, "Well it's lucky we have several in storage."

"Yes sir. Permission to return to P8X-991 A-SAP General."

"Colonel, I know you are anxious, but you are not 100% fit yet, so I ask you to take two hours to rest and eat."

"Yes sir."

All prepared to argue the point, George was staggered by Sam's consent, "Yes, well done SG-1, dismissed."

Sam deposited her weapons and tool kit before attending the Infirmary to speak with Janet.

Afterwards she had a meal with Daniel and Teal'c in the Commissary then collected a crystal from the storage level.

Jack joined her in the Control Room six minutes later, "Hey Carter, you did a great job."

"Thank you sir."

"SG-6, SG-7 and SG-3 will be tagging along for the ride."

"Good to know sir."

Leaning in, Jack asked, "Does Cassie and Reese know what's going on?"

"No sir, I didn't want to ruin their honeymoon."

"Do you think that was a wise decision?"

"No I don't, but hopefully Brigadier Ridley will be home soon."

Jack placed a comporting hand on Sam's left shoulder, mindful of her injury, "Sam, what if she isn't? The girls will want to here for you."

"I can't think about that possibility sir."

"All right, let's deal with things as they happen."

"Thank you sir."

It was sixteen minutes later when the four SG teams stepped through the Gate.

"So Carter," said Jack as he walked out of the Event Horizon. "How confident are you about this working?"

"I'm very confident sir."

The teams were silent while making the journey to the second Gate and meet up with SG-24.

Daniel assisted Sam with the DHD and grew impatient while Sam used her laptop to locate the last address dialled on the system.

"Patience Danny Boy," Jack reminded the doctor.

"Sorry O'Neill, I just want Dana home."

"We all do, but you aren't making it easy on Carter by jumping about and getting in her way. Let her do what she does best."

Twenty minutes dragged by before Sam declared, "Got it." She immediately started dialling up the address and Jack announced, "All right campers, we are going in blind, so stay alert."

Sam softly whispered, "Hold on my Dana, we're on the way."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 12

Dana stumbled into darkness as she exited the Gate. It took her a moment to lower her night vision goggles and she gulped deeply then swore, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

In a semi-circle around the room were ten humanoid males armed with spears and swords pointed directly at her. An overhead lamp flickered on and she was instantly blinded.

Rough hands grabbed at her arms and she cried out in pain. "Hold on already, I come in peace," she protested vehemently.

A deep voice from the back of the room replied, "Silence woman. Take off her headwear."

Dana's head was quickly uncovered and she blinked several times while adjusting to the brightness.

A man with brown skin and black hair wearing a buckskin toga and a bronze chest plate, approached her, "You will bow before your King."

"Listen here mate; I don't know you and nobody is my bloody king." Her words were met with a resounding slap to the left side of the head.

"Silence woman, know your role," boomed the man who was obviously the king.

Standing her ground, Dana ignored the throbbing ache in her cranium and snarled, "You must get a lot of tourists with that warm welcome."

The king smirked and turned to a blond beside him, "This one has spirit. Take her to the baths and have her cleaned up. I will take much pleasure in breaking her in."

"As you wish my King."

Dana's forthcoming snappy retort was cut off by a heavy blow to the back of her head followed by spiralling blackness.

-o-

SG-1 and Jack passed through the Gate and were welcomed by a small boy and an elderly woman.

"Greetings from Quadroon, you must be Dana's family," said Landria.

Sam's heart raced and her legs nearly gave out. She was tired, but was suddenly buoyed by the woman's words.

"I am Landria and this is my grandson Bodia."

"Hello," replied Jack. "My name is Jack O'Neill and we are here to take Dana home."

"I am sorry, but Dana is no longer with us."

"Ahh crap," whispered Daniel as the SGC teams stepped down from the platform.

Cameron squeezed Sam's hand in silent support.

Landria approached Jack, "She left after repairing the Gate, but was unable to go home." She handed Jack the piece of paper Dana had left behind, "Dana gave me this for you. This is where she travelled to and said to tell you she was on her way back to her family."

Sam interrupted, "Sir, Brigadier Ridley must have jumped with the plan to dial home from the next world."

"I'm with you Carter."

"That is what Dana told us," agreed Landria.

Moving forward, Daniel took the paper from Jack.

"Dial it up Danny, looks like we have another road trip."

Sam neared Landria, "How badly injured was Dana?"

Landria took hold of Sam's left hand, "She lost a lot of blood, but was regaining her strength. Her wounds had already been stitched when Bodia found her and her foot is badly broken. She is in much pain, but has medicine. You must be Samantha?"

Sam smiled radiantly, "Yes ma'am."

"She spoke of you with much heartfelt love and fondness; as she did with all her family."

The Gate activated and Jack announced, "Let's go people; I've got a hockey match to play tonight."

"Thank you Landria, we will return someday soon," said Sam in farewell.

"Yes, Dana said this also and safe travel to you all."

Sam turned and swiftly followed the others.

-o-

Dana came to and immediately wished she hadn't. Her concussion was back with vengeance and her entire body was screaming out in agony. As was becoming a habit, she took mental inventory of her old and new injuries. Her ribs on the left side were definitely bruised if not fractured and it hurt just to breathe.

Her left eye was partially closed due to the King's enthusiastic welcome and overzealous henchmen. Without moving, Dana knew the wound on her right shoulder had been reopened. She could feel the blood dribbling down her arm and dripping from her fingertips.

"Welcome to planet shit, enjoy your stay," she spat as she pushed up off the marble floor. "Aww fuck, what is it with this naked shit?" Dana grumbled while getting into a sitting position. She laughed when she recalled the inside joke she shared with Sam about everyone having seen her breasts. _"Honey, they've seen my hoo hoo too,"_ she thought to herself.

Dana was still tittering when an attractive auburn haired woman entered the room from the opposite side of the building.

"Greetings, I am Tori and I will be caring for you."

"That's nice Tori, but you're not laying a hand on me. Neither is that fucking pig King of yours."

The red toga attired Tori bowed, "As you wish."

She backed out of the room only to be replaced by two burly guards. The men picked Dana up and tossed her into the pool sized bath.

"You will obey your King's wishes or you will be dealt with," declared the older of the duo.

"Fuck off," whispered Dana as she broke water. "LUCKY I'VE GOT WATERPROOF DRESSINGS ON YOU BIG DUMB SHITS," she yelled as the pair departed.

Tori reappeared and to Dana's horror, stripped off her robe and walked down the stairs and into the bath.

"Oh no you don't," warned Dana as she backed away from the firm breasted and body hairless woman. "I'll have you know I am engaged to be married and nobody touches me except my girl."

Picking up a bar of soap, Tori handed it to Dana, "My Master wishes for you to be clean before you are taken to his bed."

Dana snapped, "You are so shitting me."

"It is best you obey," suggested Tori. "You will only be beaten if your resist and my Master will only take what he wants with force."

Dana knew she sounded near hysterical and for her that was out of character and far removed from her military training. She took a deep breath and realised it was the concussion throwing her off kilter. The intake of air also sent another fiery jolt of pain through her flank.

Taking much shorter breaths, she got hold of herself and accepted the cake of cleanser. Turing her back, Dana took her time to wash away the dirt, blood and grime. Inspecting her right shoulder, she was relieved to see the sutures were still intact and the bleeding had stopped.

She jumped when Tori spoke, "If you are offered the wine tonight, drink it. It contains a relaxing herb and is easier for you when the King calls for you."

Spinning around, Dana asked, "Where am I?"

Tori motioned around the marble structure, "You are in the palace bathing room."

"And who is your King?"

"King Allie Duban," replied Tori with open hatred.

"How did you end up here?"

"I was taken from my family when I turned fifteen summers."

Disgusted by the inference, Dana cussed, "Fuck me, the man's a perverted paedophile."

Tori passed Dana a glass container, "It is shampoo for your hair."

Exchanging the soap for the bottle, Dana reluctantly washed her hair. She grimaced when the suds washed over the cut on her scalp and stung. Resigned to the fact she was in no position to attempt an escape or survive another beating, Dana decided to bide her time and wait for the right opportunity to act.

Tori watched Dana for a moment then said, "Your neckwear is most unusual."

Looking down, Dana smiled at her dog tags, "I'm in the military and these discs contain my name, rank, serial number and blood group." Taking them off, she detached her engagement ring and put it on her wedding finger.

With a furrowed brow, Tori asked, "The ring is from your loved one?"

"Yes it is."

"It is very beautiful, just like you."

A blush heated Dana's cheeks, "Thank you, so how long have you been in the palace?"

"Twenty summers."

"Twenty?" queried a stunned Dana. The woman standing opposite here didn't look a day over twenty. "How many summers has King Duban reined?"

"Also twenty, he won the right to rule when he defeated King Sagun."

With arched brow, Dana asked, "Like in a fight?"

Tori nodded then explained, "Yes. At every Festival of Life the King may be challenged by anyone for the right to rule."

"So no one has ever beaten him in all that time?"

"Only one has tried and he was defeated. That was ten summers past. Every man in the land is too scared to challenge him."

"How the hell did I end up here?" bemoaned Dana.

"Did you not pass through the holy window?"

"There's nothing holy about it. The Gate is a wormhole into space."

Confusion graced Tori's elegant face, "I do not understand this which you speak of. King Duban tells us only the chosen are allowed passage through the window."

"I hate to break it to you Tori, but your King is a lying, narcissistic bully."

Tori giggled, "Many of the other women here say many unkind things about the King also."

"How many are there?"

"There are ten including me."

"Does your family know you are here?"

"Yes, but they do not have the amount of gold the King requires to set me free."

"Gee, your King is a real gentleman."

"Do you plan to escape?"

"That's a given." Dana saw the look of misunderstanding on the other woman's face, "That means yes."

"Will you take me and another with you?"

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best to free you all from your slavery."

One of the guards burst into the room and commanded, "Tori, your Master wishes your attendance."

Without hesitation, Tori quickly exited the bath, dried off and donned her toga.

While she was gone, Dana formulated a plan. She would wait until she was alone with Duban then render him unconscious and restrain him while she and the other women absconded. It was a simple strategy and she twirled her ring and whispered, "Soon my darling Sam."

Stepping out of the pool bath, Dana reached for a towel then dressed in the white toga that was lying on the marble bench seat. To her amazement, her ribs had stopped aching as had her right foot. She was pondering this development when Tori returned.

"Quickly, you must come with me," she instructed excitedly.

Dana followed the redhead out of the room and into an expansive hallway. Tori led her to another room and opened the oak door.

Stepping inside, Dana looked around and gawked at the view. The room was decorated in flowing gold silk drapes, multi coloured cushions scattered on the tiled floor and flowers adorned the walls and ceiling.

There were nine other women in the room dressed in various shades of togas. All were beautiful and Dana couldn't help but notice several were engaged in different forms of intimacy. She thought she'd walked onto a Roman movie set and was witnessing a love fest.

"The King has been called away on urgent political matters with our allies through the Holy Gate and will not return until the Festival of Life in seven moons," announced Tori with a smile.

"Seven days?"

"When the sun rises then falls, as does the moon."

"I call that a day," clarified Dana.

"You will stay with the women here until his return." Tori clapped her hands and all heads turned her way. "What is your name?"

"Dana."

"Chosen Ones, this is Dana. Make her welcome."

The brunette was engulfed with hugs and gentle kisses to her cheeks. It took a moment for her to realise her left eyelid was no longer closed and her headache was gone.

Grabbing Tori by the arm, Dana pulled her aside, "Does the pool have healing powers?"

"Yes Dana, strong enough for many forms of healing. It is the way of the Elders."

"Elders?"

"There are those amongst us who have the power to heal and give life."

"Is that what the festival celebrates?"

"Yes, it is a time of much joy and feasting in return for Elders gifts."

Needing to know more, Dana pressed on, "What does the King do on this day?"

"He will receive his gift of life."

"Does he receive it every festival?"

"No, he received it nine summers ago."

The conversation was disturbed by the appearance of two guards. One grabbed Dana by the right arm and yanked off her dog tags then the pair left without speaking.

"What was all that about," wondered Dana out loud.

"I do not know," replied Tori. She turned to the other women, "Chosen Ones, it is time for our evening meal." Again she clapped and the others scurried off in all directions.

"Come Dana, you will sit by my side."

Dana went with Tori into the next room. There was a long dining table being filled with numerous bowls and platters of food.

An hour later, Dana helped tidy up then returned with Tori to the living quarters. She noted the woman had paired off and swiftly took up position on the scattered rugs and cushions. Dana tried not to stare when one couple disrobed and exited into the hallway.

"Shel and Goria have been lovers for two full moons. They are off to bathe before returning to sleep," explained Tori matter-of-factly.

A tall blonde neared and reached out a hand to Tori.

The redhead turned to Dana, "This is my love Paca."

Dana smiled at the stunning woman, "Nice to meet you Paca."

"Greetings to you Dana. Come my love, it is time for our bath."

Dana observed the couple as they departed hand in hand and she smiled at the obvious love they shared. Settling back onto several cushions, Dana got comfortable and too her surprise, dozed off.

-o-

The four SG teams were surrounded by twenty males the instant they treaded out of the Gate and into a spacious marble room.

"Oh shit," mumbled Jack. "It doesn't look like we're in Kansas anymore Toto."

"Oh crap," whispered Sam from her position behind Cameron.

Daniel broke the stalemate, "Hello, my name is Doctor Jackson and we come in peace. We are seeking our friend and colleague."

Allie Duban stepped out from behind his guards, "Greetings Doctor Jackson. I am King Duban and who is this person you seek?"

"Her name is Dana Ridley and she is an explorer like we are. Unfortunately, she was lost and we followed her here."

"Ahh, I am saddened to inform you that your friend is no longer amongst us."

Sam thought happily, _"She's gone home."_

"How long ago did she leave?" enquired Daniel.

"She did not go via the Holy window. Your friend," said Duban before speaking inaudibly to a guard then sending him away. "Met with misfortune."

"Misfortune?" questioned Jack.

"Yes, she did not observe our local customs and travelled into a forbidden place for women. She was set upon by savages and taken hostage."

"Say what?" exclaimed an unbelieving O'Neill.

"My finest guards searched for her and only this daylight came upon her tortured body. I am saddened, but your friend is no longer of this world."

Cameron reached out and gripped Sam's arms before she collapsed.

"Oh dear god no," whispered Sam in a wretched tone.

The guard returned and handed Duban an SG uniform, boots, weapons, two kits and a set of dog tags.

Duban nodded, "I was about to set forth via the Holy window when word of your friend reached me. As is our custom, your companion was given a traditional funeral pyre ceremony only a short time ago. This is all that is left of her."

Daniel stepped forwards and claimed the property.

"O'Neill cleared his throat, "Thank you King Duban, we will now leave. Doctor Jackson, dial up Quadroon; we'll take the long way home."

-o-

Dana woke to soft voices to her left, "Oh Paca, I love you with all my heart."

"As I love you Tori, but we must be quiet so as not to wake the others."

There was a gentle giggle from Tori, "Did you not have your fill of me in the bath?"

"I never stop wanting you my love," answered Paca throatily.

"Then take me my treasured lover," suggested Tori in a lowered monotone.

Dana sent her mind to another place and drowned out the sounds of the couple's love making by singing Waltzing Matilda to herself. It lasted about two minutes before Dana got up and snuck into the lavish bathroom. It had been six days since her capture and six nights of having to overhear or witness other twosomes making love. Her craving for Sam was unbearable and she desperately needed to sleep if she had any hope in hell of succeeding with her plan to escape. Reluctantly, she entered a cistern stall and relieved her sexual tension.

Afterwards, Dana wept from sheer yearning for her lover's presence before sneaking back into the living quarters and finding a sleep filled with sweet dreams of Sam.

-o-

Hammond scanned the features of the returning SGC teams and sighed, "Report General O'Neill."

"Sir, we've hit a snag."

"Save it for the debriefing in an hour, dismissed."

The teams dispersed to the Armoury then the Infirmary. Sam remained silent until the meeting. She sat in her usual chair and placed Dana's gear on the table.

Jack quickly gave his report then added, "Sir, this King Duban was lying to us. He had all the smooth answers, but I didn't believe a word he said. It's my honest opinion that Ridley is alive and being held against her will. We took the scenic route home so Duban wouldn't have our address."

Hammond took a moment, "Doctor Jackson, your view on the matter?"

"I agree with General O'Neill sir. Duban was obviously hiding something and the fact they kept Brigadier Ridley's belongings yet cremated her is more than a little suspicious."

"Teal'c?" prompted George.

"I agree with O'Neill and Doctor Jackson."

Hammond slowly turned to a subdued Sam, "Colonel Carter, what are your thoughts?"

Picking up Dana's dog tags, Sam spoke in a controlled tone, "Sir, pardon the French, but Duban was full of shit. The whole time we were there, his guards weapons were on us and several times he made hand signals to ensure this happened. Duban never changed his expression, yet his words were conveying sympathy. The point Daniel made is valid and Duban slipped up when he mentioned Brigadier Ridley had been found that morning, that is impossible. The time frame is wrong. We were only a couple of hours behind her and the whole funeral business doesn't fit either. There just wasn't enough time and lastly, Brigadier Ridley's ring is missing from her tags. She would not wear it unless she was out of uniform or clinging to it for comfort."

"Thank you Colonel Carter and I totally agree. Unfortunately, you are the only team available for a rescue mission and by your reports you would be going in hot."

"Agreed sir," conceded Jack. "We also have to take into account the Brigadier's injuries. I seriously doubt Duban would be attending to her needs. I got the feeling he preferred to abuse woman for his own pleasure."

Hammond shook his head, "If it were feasible, I'd send a small bomb in, but that would probably only lead to certain death for the Brigadier. I'm afraid we will have to wait until more teams return from the Alpha Site and other worlds.

"Time frame sir?" enquired Jack.

"A week at best General."

_"Hold on honey,"_ Sam silently implored.

-o-

Tori found Dana in the kitchen tidying up from the noon meal, "The King is expecting you to be prepared for the evening feast."

"Sure," replied Dana uncaringly.

"You have other plans?" asked the redhead with a smile.

"Indeed I do, but let's not ruin the King's party just yet."

Giggling softy at the thought, Tori questioned, "Is there anything Paca or I can do?"

"No, I've got it all covered, so let's go get ready. It's going to be a long afternoon."

After bathing, the eleven women dressed in long flowing, gold silk togas. Dana's shoulder length hair was braided as were the others.

By mid-afternoon, the Chosen Ones were escorted by guards to an outside throne area and seated on either side of King Duban. He openly sneered at Dana as she neared and she gasped with alarm when he grabbed her by the right arm and forcibly pulled her onto his lap.

"Tonight you will be mine woman and you will serve your King well."

Dana remained silent during the one sided conversation.

"I see Tori has taught you the ways of the Chosen Ones and you do not speak out of turn. I hope all that fighting spirit has not left you for when we couple in my chambers."

Dana tensed as Duban roughly fondled her left breast and squeezed, "You will bear me strong sons."

Still without a display of emotion, Dana had to grit her teeth when the King slipped his right hand under her tunic and forced it between her thighs. He adjusted her position and she began to sing louder in her head when he pushed her against his erection.

"Later, I will have you begging for more." His fingers slid in between her labia and he snarled, "You may be dry now, but that won't last." As a final insult, he ran his thumb over her clitoris, "You will be my finest whore."

Dana didn't move or react. She was miles away in her mind and didn't hear him say, "I will break you woman." Duban shoved her to her feet and broke her from the trance, "Take your seat."

Utilising the chair beside Tori, Dana smiled at her with reassurance, "I am all right."

Everyone suddenly stood as three men and one woman wearing silver togas and purple sashes walked onto the podium. The King remained standing and nodded to the Elders as they took their places to his right.

The festivities got underway and Dana snuck several glances towards Duban. He was greedily drinking wine from a large tankard and the brunette grinned at his arrogance.

"Soon my Sam, soon baby," she whispered.

After a procession of street type entertainment, a hush fell over the assembled crowd and one to the Elders stood and took centre stage.

"People of Alka, we celebrate our flourishing crops, abundant rivers and population. My fellow Elders and I bestow good fortune and great happiness upon you all for the upcoming lunar rotation."

The multitude erupted into cheers and applause. Once the appreciation ebbed, the Elder continued, "Before I grant the gift of life to the King, I must by decree, ask if there is any among you who wish to challenge our King Allie Duban to the right to rule."

A hush fell over the masses and Duban conceitedly smirked.

Dana gradually got to her feet and shouted, "I, DANA RIDLEY DO HEREBY CHALLENGE FOR THE RIGHT TO RULE." With shoulders set back, she glared at the disapproving King.

He scoffed, "What madness is this Elder Fava, this woman has no right?"

The square jawed man with grey hair smiled, "My King, she has every right. As scripture clearly states, anyone present during the Festival of Life has the right to contest the ruler."

Waving his hand in the air in a dismissive manner, Duban announced, "So be it, but I will show no mercy, it will be a challenge to the death."

Nodding, Elder Fava addressed the citizens, "Make way for the contest."

The group dispersed, leaving behind an open square in the middle of the cobble stoned courtyard.

Elder Fava turned to Duban and Dana, "You have ten ticks to prepare and I remind you both, no weapons of any kind are permitted."

Duban raced inside the palace while Dana calmly sat down. She spotted a knife on the refreshments table and cut the flowing bottom half of her toga off. Replacing the knife, she looked at Tori.

"I told you I had a plan."

An expression of horror flashed over Tori's face, "Dana, the King has never been defeated."

"True, but he hasn't had to fight for ten years."

"I fear for you."

"I'll be fine Tori."

"How did you know of the decree?"

"I visited the royal library a few nights ago and did a little reading." Dana caught the Elders in the corner of her eye and watched them conversing. "They look happy," she noted to Tori.

"This is an opportunity for change for Alka."

"Duban isn't real popular, is he?"

"He rules with fear and violence, you are brave to go against him."

"Hey, if it gets me out of him touching me again, I'm all for it."

Tori's face softened, "The one who waits for you, is she is a good woman?"

"She is the most beautiful, intelligent, giving and bravest person I know."

"As is my Paca," countered Tori proudly.

The Elders approached and Fava declared, "We wish you well Dana."

"Gratitude," replied Dana as she stood, bowed then made her way to the courtyard.

An Elder followed and to her embarrassment stated, "I must ensure you carry no weapons."

"Sure, go ahead," she consented while lifting her dress.

After scrutiny, the Elder was satisfied.

Duban joined the duo and lifted his garments.

Dana laughed then said, "No wonder you force women to have sex with you, that's the smallest penis I've ever seen."

"Silence woman, I am your King."

"You seem to have forgotten what I told you the first time we met; you will never be my King."

The Elder stepped to the side and Duban continued to fume. The Elder dropped a yellow ribbon onto the stones and as expected, Duban rushed at Dana with open arms.

She simply sidestepped and to the delight of the crowd, kicked his butt with her sandaled foot as he sailed past her. Taking up a defensive stance, Dana waited for her opponent's next move. She was expecting him to grapple and wrestle and he didn't disappoint.

When he lunged at her a second time and attempted to grab her left arm, she counter attacked with a sharp jab to the left side of his jaw.

Duban staggered back and shook his head as the audience cheered out Dana's name. Angered by the show of support, Duban rushed Dana again and she delivered two swift blows to his nose.

This brought about more ovation as blood oozed freely from the King's nostrils.

Dana noticed movement behind her and quickly changed position. She wasn't surprised to see Duban's blond guard Ari.

Duban attacked with raised fists, but Dana blocked each blow with the outside of her forearms before delivering a roundhouse kick that brought her adversary to his knees.

"You fucking whore," gasped out Duban. He got to his feet and ploughed forward. His aim missed its target again and he collided with Ari.

Dana saw the blade pass to Duban and was prepared when the strike came. The small knife fell to the ground when Dana blocked the swing mid-air and snapped Duban's wrist.

The King howled in agony and seethed, "To the death."

"Your rule, not mine," noted Dana with a smile.

The Elder stepped in, "King Duban, you must cease as you used a forbidden weapon."

"STEP ASIDE OLD MAN," shouted Duban. "This bitch is all mine."

"That's fine by me," assented Dana with a beckoning wave of the hand.

The crowd booed the King then shouted their approval of Dana.

"It doesn't sound like your people like you King," she pointed out.

"They are simpletons," barked Duban before rushing at Dana once more.

Raising her knee, Dana dealt him a swift strike to the genitals. Duban collapsed immediately and clutched at his groin.

"Finish him off," came the call from the massive group of citizens.

Dana had no intention of fighting to the death. She looked down at the withering man and announced, "Your reign of terror is over."

The Elder lifted her right hand in triumph, "People of Alka, I present your new ruler, Queen Dana Ridley."

Ari assisted Duban to his knees as the townspeople rejoiced.

Elder Fava joined the duo and declared, "For your dishonesty Duban, you are hereby banished to the Cold Centre. You have one full turn of the dial to leave." He placed a hand on Ari's forearm, "For your treachery, you are also banished."

Both men hung their heads and slowly walked away.

Elder Fava turned to two nearby guards, "Ensure they do not take but what is theirs to lawfully possess.

"As you wish my Lord," replied the men in unison.

Fava ushered Dana to the throne, "What is your first order of business my Queen?"

"I decree that all the Chosen Ones be freed from their servitude."

"A very wise decision indeed Queen Dana and much gratitude for releasing us from the tyrant Duban."

-o-

Moments later, Dana was officially crowned Queen of Alka and the feast began in earnest. Tori and Pac joined her with hugs and soft pecks to her cheeks.

"You have our gratitude," remarked a tearful Tori.

"You are welcome, just be true to one another."

"We will," promised Paca.

"Tori, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything my Queen, I am but yours to command."

Dana removed her engagement ring and attached a note she had secreted in the shoulder strap of her toga, "I need you to take this to the Holy Window and throw it into the pool. Do you know how to bring the window to life?"

"Yes, I have seen it done many times. I must push the symbols."

"That's right." Dana handed over the items plus another folded piece of paper, "That is where I live, but show no one else. If there comes a time you need my help, you will know where to find me."

"I will be on my way."

"I'll see you when you get back. I have to talk to your father about some decrees."

Tori's eyes lit up, "How did you know?"

"The love Fava has for you shone in his eyes when I caught him looking at you several times."

"You are very wise my Queen," commented Tori before she grabbed Paca's hand and ran towards the palace.

Pivoting, Dana approached Fava, "You have a wonderful daughter."

"It is so and now she can return to her family."

"Now if I read your scriptures correct, I am supposed to take a healing bath and receive the gift of life?"

"That is the way."

"Good, let's get started then you and I can discuss my immediate plans for the future."

Fava led Dana into the palace and they were met by a guard who dropped to his knee.

"My Queen, Duban and Ari left under escort two clock dials hence."

"Very well and you have my gratitude."

Surprised by the polite retort, the guard stood up smiling, "Is there anything more you require my Queen?"

"Yes, go join the celebration."

"As you wish my Queen."

Dana chuckled as she entered the bathing room with a grinning Fava. "How does this work?" she enquired.

Fava withdrew a large golden key from inside his toga and walked over to a large cabinet in the corner of the room, "First, you unrobe and enter the bath. The rest is up to me. I will show you the way."

-o-

With twenty four hours before the scheduled jump to retrieve Dana, all SGC staff were on edge and extremely anxious. President Hayes had phoned George earlier and offered his services as well as funding.

Sam was nervously pacing the Control Room and avoiding thinking about the trip she had to make later that afternoon to the Airport to collect Cassandra and Reese. Her musing was interrupted when the claxons sounded.

"Unauthorised off-world activation," announced Walter.

"What is it son?" questioned George.

"It's a small object comprising of metal and paper sir."

"Let it through Chief," ordered George as he stared at the Gate.

"Yes sir."

The personnel in the Control Room watched as the Security Force took up position in the Embarkation Room and the Gate activated.

Everyone held their collective breaths as a folded piece of paper hurdled onto the ramp and the Event Horizon collapsed.

Sergeant Collar picked up the paper and announced, "It's a note and ring sir."

Hammond and Sam ran down the stairs and George said, "Hand it over Sergeant."

He did then left with his team.

"It's Dana's engagement band," declared George happily. "And obviously a missive of some sort."

He passed the jewellery to a beaming Sam and she immediately attached it to her dog tags. Since Dana's absence, she had worn her own ring permanently and had no plans of hiding it ever again.

Taking his time, George read the message and laughed raucously before saying, "You better read it Colonel."

With enthusiasm, the blonde took hold of the message and perused her partner's handwriting:

_**Hey family,**_

_**I'm pleased to tell you I'm on my way home.**_

_**Give me twelve hours to tidy up things here in Alka then I'll be back. **_

_**I've got quite a tale to tell & General Hammond, good luck with my report.**_

_**I've missed you all & can't wait to see you.**_

_**Soon my darling Sam, soon baby.**_

_**Oh shit, I hope you didn't cancel the wedding.**_

_**Much love to all, **_

_**Dana**_

Sam handed the parchment back to George with a wider smile, "Now I'm curious about what happened."

"I am too. I'll go call the President with the news and SG-1 can go home."

"Thank you sir."

-o-

Dana woke up in a large bed surrounded by gold trinkets and ornaments. The feel of satin sheets against her naked skin wasn't a surprise nor was the heat of desire permeating from between her legs. Her dream had been about Sam and highly erotic.

Stretching, she was amazed not to sense the sutures in her wounds pull. Due to the healing baths, the injuries had healed quickly and the stitches should have been removed the day before, but Dana was too busy to attend to it.

Throwing back the covers, she gasped when she saw no sutures or evidence of her wounds. Jumping out of bed, she raced into the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror.

"Holy fucking Hannah!" she mumbled. All her scars had vanished and when she turned to the side, she grinned at the ink free lower back.

Moving closer, Dana traced a fingertip along her chin. The scar from her drunken night with SG-6 was no longer visible.

"Wow," she remarked while noting the tiny lines that had begun to appear around her eyes were no longer there.

Taking a step back, she scanned her body and was glad to see it still had the same muscle definition as before. Giggling, she turned on the bath water and climbed into the tub.

-o-

After dressing in a white toga, Dana went in search of Tori and Paca. She located them asleep in the Chose Ones' living area. The two lovers were naked and entwined in a loving embrace.

"Tori," whispered Dana.

The redhead stirred and Paca nuzzled in closer.

Opening her eyes, Tori smiled, "Greetings my Queen."

"Greetings, I have to speak to your father, can you take me to him?"

"Yes, just allow me to dress."

"Love," murmured Paca.

"Time to wake my love," urged Tori.

"Mmm, make love."

"Not unless you wish to embarrass our Queen."

Paca's eyelids flew open, "My apologies Queen Dana."

"You are excused and I'll meet you both in the courtyard."

-o-

"How come you are only telling me this now mom?" demanded an irate Cassandra as she paced back and forth across the kitchen floor.

"Simple, I didn't want to spoil your honeymoon."

"Fuck that mom, Reese and I should have been here for you."

"Cassie, I'm sorry."

Cassandra's anger subsided when she saw the genuine concern on Sam's features, "Me too mom and I do understand your motives."

"Thank you."

"So how have you been handling it?"

"I was kept very busy trying to figure out a solution. I stayed on base and this is the first day I have been home in two weeks."

Reese hugged Sam, "She'll be home tonight then?"

"Yes around twenty two hundred hours."

With tear filled eyes, Cassandra joined the embrace, "I suggest we all get some sleep, have dinner then go pick up Dana."

"That will work," agreed Sam.

-o-

Dana handed Fava several scrolls, "Those are the rest of my decrees."

"As we discussed last night my Queen?" queried the older man.

"Yes, now I hate to rush, but I need to get home."

The Elders laughed before Fava said, "Although your reign has been short, it has been the most beneficial for our people. We wish you safe travel."

"Gratitude and before I go, is there anything else I need to place my mark upon?"

"No, we have all we need."

"Excellent. I'll be on my way and will see you soon to negotiate an alliance and that other matter we spoke about."

"We look forward to your return Queen Dana."

After hugging each of the Elders goodbye, Dana joined Tori and Paca outside the building.

"What is to happen next my Queen?" asked Tori.

"I'm going home through the Holy Window and you my dear friend, will be my proxy during my absences."

Tori protested instantly, "No, no my Queen, surely you jest?"

"It has been decreed Tori. The Elders will be coming to see you soon, so stay at the palace until then."

"I am without words."

Dana embraced the two women, "You will be a good ruler and I'll be back soon to visit, so I expect you and Paca to be bonded by then."

Tori pulled back, "But it has been forbidden for two women to bond for many lunar rotations."

"It isn't now," explained Dana. "So bond for life and be happy."

"We will and safe travel to you Queen Dana."

"Farewell and gratitude," replied Dana before sprinting down the hallway.

-o-

SG-1, Jack, Janet, Cameron, Cassandra, Reese and George were positioned at the bottom of the ramp waiting for Dana's arrival. It was twenty one fifty five hours and Sam was tense. She knew Dana would still be suffering from her injuries and had mentally prepared herself for the shock of seeing her lover in bad physical condition.

"I hope she brings gifts," quipped Jack in an attempt to relieve the tension.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c. "Must you always think of yourself?"

The assembled group laughed and the anxiousness was forgotten about for a moment.

"Should I tell Dana we won the hockey final without her?" queried Jack.

"Let her have at least one beer first," retorted George.

"That reminds me, drinks our place tomorrow night," announced Sam.

"I'll bring the beer," offered Jack.

"No need to sir, there is plenty left over from the last time."

"That is excellent news Carter."

Sam looked at the clock on the Control Room wall – 21:58. "Holy Hannah, this is painful."

"Now you know what I have to go through every time a team is off-world," chided Janet.

"Sorry Jan," apologised Sam.

Grinning, George admitted, "I'm with you Doctor."

"General Hammond," broadcast Walter over the speakers. "We have Brigadier Ridley inbound."

A cheer went up in the Control Room and George ordered, "Bring her home Chief."

"God I love my job," confessed a teary Jack.

Sam stood to attention as the last chevron locked into place. She held firm to her emotions as the blue pool settled and Dana strolled through the Gate carrying two large leather satchels.

"Welcome home Brigadier," declared George.

"It's good to be back sir."

Sam remained rigid as she watched Dana amble down the ramp. She couldn't help but notice her outfit and the generous amount of skin of display and the fact she appeared to be in good health.

"Sorry I'm out of uniform sir, but I had it stolen."

"Yes that would have been King Duban's doing."

"I beg your pardon sir," countered a confused Dana.

"I'll explain after you've been cleared by Doctor Fraiser."

Dana was hugged by Cassandra and Reese followed by the others, except for Sam. Dana noticed the stoic stance and knew her girlfriend was struggling to remain professional.

"I'll take you to the Infirmary," suggested Janet with a wide grin.

"Welcome home Brigadier," Sam finally said.

"Thank you Colonel and I will speak with you soon." Dana left with Janet and was relieved when they entered Obs room two.

Dana put down the two bags then jumped up on the exam bed, "How did Sam cope?"

"Barely held it together and worked endlessly. She never gave up hope of finding you though."

"Hey Doc, I have to warn you, I'm not wearing any underwear. It doesn't exist on Alka."

"Oh okay then, I'll work around that issue."

Dana laughed, "Thanks Doc and I should also tell you that I have no signs of my previous injuries."

"Say what?"

"It's a long story, but I'm fully healed." Dana lifted the hem of her toga, "See Doc, no leg wound." Next she dropped the shoulder of her top, "No shoulder wounds and no scars."

"How can that be?" asked a bewildered Janet.

"The people of Alka have healing properties in the water. It will all be in my report and even my tattoos are gone." Dana stood and lifted her skirt, "See, ink free."

"This is amazing Dana."

"It sure is and there is more, but it has to wait for the debriefing. Oh, I suggest you take x-rays too."

"You certainly appear to be in good physical shape and definitely not what I expected."

"Surprise Doc," cheered Dana.

Fifty minutes later, Janet was finished with the medical and she declared, "Everything is perfect."

"Thanks Janet. Can you do me a huge favour and call Sam and ask her to meet me here?"

Janet smirked, "I can, but I guarantee you she is already standing outside the door."

"I hope so; I've missed her so much."

"I'll go check."

As Janet opened the door, Sam asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's in excellent health, go in and see for yourself."

"Thanks Jan."

"Listen Sam, I hope you don't mind, but I invited the girls to stay at my place overnight."

"I don't mind at all."

"Okay, I'll see you at the debriefing and don't forget to lock the door."

"I won't." Sam stepped inside and secured the door.

Grinning, Dana opened her arms, "Come here baby, I've missed you."

Sam approached slowly, "How much?"

"Come closer and find out," teased the brunette.

"We are both technically on duty."

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Sam groaned, "Oh dear god." She moved in and stood between Dana's knees, "I was so worried about you."

"I know baby, but I'm home now."

Sam cradled Dana's face, "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too my Sam."

"God, you look so good."

"So do you," responded Dana as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, "I want you so bad."

Sam whimpered, "The General is expecting us."

"I know, but I really do need you baby." To prove her point, Dana leaned back and exposed her glistening mound, "See Sam."

"Oh Holy Hannah, I can see how wet you are."

"That's because you get me so hot and I have been craving your touch for two weeks."

Sam gulped, "I've dreamt of you a thousand times."

"I'm right here my darling."

Sam lowered her lips to Dana's and they both groaned when the overhead speakers sprang into life, _"Brigadier Ridley and Colonel Carter to the Briefing Room A-SAP."_

Stepping back, Sam shook her head.

"I need to get out of this outfit before I climax all on my own."

Sam's smile radiated her happiness, "I'll meet you there and I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"I'll hold you to that my darling."

-o-

Dana entered the Briefing Room wearing desert camouflage trousers and a black tee shirt. She was holding the leather bags she'd brought from Alka and the other members of SG-1 were already seated.

Jack pulled out a chair for her and grinned, "I see you bought us gifts."

"I certainly have sir," beamed Dana as she took a seat.

"I must say, I've been looking forward to your report since you sent through your memo," admitted a smiling George.

"It's a doozy sir." Dana went on to recount her time on Quadroon then said, "It would be my recommendation we seek out an alliance with them General Hammond."

George and Jack both nodded. "I agree," said the senior General.

Sam glanced at Dana and thought there was something different about her. She scrutinised the younger woman as she commenced her report on Alka. _"She looks rested," _thought Sam. _"And younger." _

Her pondering was disturbed when Daniel asked, "So it's predominately a Roman like culture?"

"Yes Daniel," answered Dana. "The only difference is they generate electricity via coal production."

"That explains your toga," added Jack. "It looked very stylish on you as you exited the Gate Brigadier."

Dana smirked, "Thank you General. Anyway, Duban ruled with fear, violence and complete disregard for women. I was beaten upon my arrival and carted off for a future of servitude."

"They made you a slave?" enquired a less than impress Teal'c.

"No Teal'c, I was to be a concubine. I was to serve the King in a sexual role."

The room was filled with gasps and Sam clenched her hands into fists.

"It's okay everyone, I had other plans. I was befriended by a woman by the name of Tori. She was head of group of woman known as the Chosen Ones. She was the one who sent the note through to you."

Taking a deep breath, Dana continued and explained about the healing bath.

"So the water contains medicinal properties?" asked Janet.

"Yes Doc, the pool is constantly heated and filtered. Only those within the palace are allowed to use it."

"That explains your lack of injuries," reasoned the doctor.

"Not quite, but I'll get to that. Lucky for me, Duban was called away for a week and didn't return until the day of the Festival of Life." She went on to detail the celebration and how Duban manipulated it.

"I was able to do some research in the palace library and formulated a plan. To cut a long story short, I challenged Duban to the right to rule."

"Well obviously you won," quipped Daniel.

"I did and handed over my proxy to Tori. She will rule in my absence."

Jack chuckled, "So technically you are a queen?"

"Yes sir. General Hammond, the Elders of Alka are also keen to form a coalition with Earth."

"Well done Brigadier and I require your full report after you have had sufficient downtime. Doctor Frasier, what is your recommendation?"

"The Brigadier is in peak physical condition sir, but I advise at least seventy two hours rest."

"Thank you Doctor Fraiser."

Dana looked around the table, "So how did you know about King Duban taking my clothes?"

Jack fielded the question, "When we followed you to Alka we were met by King Duban and his guards. We figured he was lying to us when he informed us you were dead and handed over your belongings."

"So you did jump to Alka?"

"Of course we did," answered Daniel. "We were due to return with force at zero eight hundred hours tomorrow."

"Thank you all for not giving up on me."

Jack grinned at her, "Hey now, even the President was on board with the money in the Retrieval Fund."

Smiling, Dana joked, "Wait until he finds out a queen works for him."

The assembled group laughed for some time before Jack asked, "So what's in the bags?"

"When I was crowned queen I was entitled to several gifts, the main one being the gift of life."

Daniel's brows rose, "The gift of life?"

"After a healing bath I was handed a goblet from Elder Fava. It contained an elixir whose properties have the power to repair the body's imperfections."

"I understand," commented Janet. "It repaired all your injuries, old and new."

"That's it exactly Doc. When used for the first time it rejuvenates the body to what it was like ten years previously."

Jack exclaimed, "You're kidding me!"

"No sir, in affect my body has been restored with ten years of life returned."

"Holy Hannah," whispered a shocked Sam.

"This is an amazing curative breakthrough," declared Janet animatedly.

"Not really Doc and I really hate to burst your bubble, but the elixir cannot be reproduced and the location of the spring it comes from is only known to the Elders. It is their task to protect the source from outsiders and possible theft."

"Well I'll be," mumbled George.

"That would be why Duban was eager to keep it all to himself then," reasoned Daniel.

"The elixir can only be consumed once every ten years by a person and under Alka law, can be handed to whomever the ruler deems fit. The Chosen Ones are also permitted to receive the gift, as are the Elders."

Daniel gasped, "This is absolutely fascinating."

Dana withdrew several large glass bottles of clear liquid and placed them on the table, "I've brought back enough for all the SGC personnel. One tiny drop is all that is needed and there is extra for testing."

"That is very generous of you Brigadier," stated George. "But the matter will have to be discussed fully."

"With all due respect sir, this gives us the opportunity to continue doing the job we love for more years than expected."

"It's an attractive proposal Brigadier," admitted George. "But it will have to be discussed with the President."

"Let him know I have enough for him and his family."

George laughed at Dana's shrewd comment, "Very well, leave it with me and we will reconvene here at zero nine hundred hours Wednesday morning. SG-1, you are stood down until then, dismissed."

"I expect to see you all tomorrow at seventeen hundred hours," stated Sam while standing up from the table.

Dana was already deep in conversation with Janet, "The Elders told me they have tried to analyse the essence, but it proved to be beyond their capabilities. Maybe you, Carolyn and Sam will have better luck."

"It certainly has the potential to be a tremendous breakthrough Dana and I'll have Carolyn start testing first thing Monday morning."

"Okay and I'll go put these containers under lock and key in storage."

Dana sidled up to Sam and said, "I'll meet you up top, I have to take care of the elixir first."

"I'll warm up the Mustang."

"I'll walk out with you Sam," suggested Janet. "We just have to collect the girls from my office."

After farewells, Dana raced to the storage room in the Infirmary then ran back to her Quarters to retrieve her jacket and duffle bag.

-o-

Sam was waiting patiently in the car park. "Let's get home," she advised as Dana eased into the passenger seat.

"Yes please Sam. Are you tired honey?"

"A little, it's been a long day, but the girls and I had a two hour nap this afternoon." Sam shifted the car into gear and headed towards the last checkpoint.

Dana was asleep before they left the mountain and Sam placed a hand on her lover's thigh and gently caressed the solid muscle.

"If you keep touching me like that Colonel Carter, I'll have to order you to pull over and have your way with me," commented Dana huskily without opening her eyes.

With a soft chuckle, Sam responded, "You won't have to order me honey, but I'd rather get you home and into our bed."

"Mmm, I really do like the sound of that."

"By the way, you look amazing."

"You look beautiful as always Sam."

"I missed you."

"Missed you too baby and do we have any ice cream at home?"

"No. I've not been home for two weeks and you ate the last of it before we gated to P8X-991."

"Can we stop for some baby? I've had a craving for some the last couple of days."

"No worries my warrior."

Dana growled and reached for the blonde's hand. "Maybe I can combine my ice cream craving with my Sam craving," she proposed before kissing Sam's knuckles.

"Works for me honey."

"Have you had a chance to talk to Cassie and Reese about their honeymoon?"

"Yes and that's why I invited everyone over; the girls have photos to share."

"I can't wait. Were you the one to figure out Duban was lying about my death?"

"No. We were all suspicious, but the fact I noticed your ring wasn't on your dog tags convinced me."

"That was very smart baby. I wore it the entire time so I had a part of you nearby at all times to comfort me."

Sam pulled into the supermarket parking lot, "I know, it's what I would have done." She opened her door and flashed her left hand at Dana, "I've not taken mine off since we returned from Quadroon. I refuse to hide it anymore." Reaching inside her shirt, she removed a set of tags and passed them to Dana, "I've been keeping them safe for you."

Tears welled in Dana's green eyes, "Thank you Samantha."

Wiping away tears, Sam closed the door and ran inside the store.

Dana took several minutes to gather her emotions and smiled when Sam spirited back to the car.

Handing over the grocery bag, Sam beamed, "You know I like it when you call me Samantha. It's how I tell when you are being the most serious."

"I love you Samantha Elizabeth Carter."

Sam selected gear, "You are just teasing me now."

"No baby that will happen in about five minutes when we get home."

-o-

Dana was true to her word and stepped in behind Sam in the shower six minutes later. Splaying her hands across Sam's waist, she lowered her lips to the bare shoulder and nipped, "I am forever yours Samantha."

"Oh boy Dana, I am yours," moaned Sam.

"Bloody hell, I love the taste of you."

"I'm so happy you kept your promise and found your way home to me."

"I will always find you," whispered Dana before rotating Sam in her arms and seizing her lips in a slow heated kiss.

-o-

Early the next morning, Dana snuggled into Sam's back and attempted to ignore her bladder's plea for emptying. "Shit," she finally mumbled while drawing back the covers. Easing off the bed, she tiptoed into the ensuite and used the toilet.

As she re-entered the darkened room, Dana glanced at the digital bedside clock, it was 04:56 and she had only been asleep for an hour. Knowing it was a waste of time going back to bed, she padded downstairs and into the kitchen.

After consuming two bowls of ice cream, Dana walked into the study and called her aunt and uncle. They discussed last minute travel arrangements and how well the farm was prospering. Cannon spoke to her for a while before Dana finally said goodbye.

Sam wandered into the room five hours later and found a naked Dana busy on the computer. She wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders and asked, "How long have you been in here?"

"Six hours," replied Dana as she sent her report to all the relevant recipients. "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb you." Swivelling her chair around, Dana pulled a cotton robed Sam onto her lap. "Did you sleep well?"

Sam nuzzled into her neck, "Yes courtesy of our spectacular love making."

"It's always awesome baby and I really did miss holding you at night."

"That's why I couldn't bear to come home. Tell me more about Alka honey?"

Dana told Sam all about the Chosen Ones and of the relationship between Tori and Paca.

"That is so romantic."

"It is and Alka is in good hands with Tori as proxy queen and Paca by her side."

"Besides beating you, did that bastard Duban touch you any other time?"

"Yes, but I never reacted." Dana explained the details of the Festival of Life.

Sam leaned back and locked onto green orbs, "He touched your clitoris?"

"Yes baby, but it made him mad because I hadn't responded."

Shaking her head and pursing her lips, Sam snapped, "He's lucky he was exiled, because I'd cut his balls off when we return to visit."

Dana kissed Sam's chin, "Oh how I love your jealous side my love."

"It makes me so mad to imagine any one touching you intimately let alone a Neanderthal."

"Sam, you are adorable."

Sam laughed briefly, "And you are too damn gorgeous for your own good."

"As long as you think so then I am a happy woman."

"Did all the women pair off?"

"Yes and for six nights it was pure torture having to listen to some of the couples making out or planning their trips to the bath to make love."

Sam scrunched up her nose, "How bad was it?"

"I wasn't getting much sleep because I was frustrated with missing you. I knew I needed to rest if I stood any chance of carrying out my plan, so the night before I planned the great escape I snuck into the bathroom and imagined you were with me."

Sam smiled her deep dimpled way, "Oh honey, that's so stimulating."

"I'm glad you approve, but it didn't quite relieve the pressure like you do."

Rolling her eyes, Sam confessed, "I lasted two days. I was totally exhausted and needed to sleep. I went to your quarters, showered then put on one of your tee shirts for inspiration."

Dana roared with hilarity, "Oh Sam, I love you so."

"How about you take me upstairs and show me how much?"

Cupping Sam's full left breast and gently kneading, Dana asked, "Do we need to move?"

"Oh god no," responded a flush faced Sam. "Here will do just fine."

-o-

Sam left Dana sleeping in their bed while she went grocery shopping for the get together. Dana was still asleep when Sam returned a little past three thirty. The tall brunette's body was twisted and tangled with the covers and she was lying on her stomach. Her back and feet were exposed and Sam inched closer and softly gasped. The criss-cross pattern of thin white scars on the soles of Dana's feet were no longer visible nor were her lower back tattoos.

"Wow," she whispered as temptation to touch her lover's unblemished skin won out.

Taking off her leather jacket, Sam draped it over the armchair in the corner of the room then climbed onto the bed and gently ran her fingers along Dana's muscled back.

"I really hope a sexy, good looking Colonel is teasing the crap out of me," groaned Dana as her body responded to the blonde's touch.

Leaning over Dana's ear, Sam husked, "I was just admiring your ink free skin. You do realise that except for the tattoos and scars missing, your body is exactly the same."

"That's because ten years ago I was in peak condition and flying or off in combat somewhere."

With smooth moist kisses, Sam trailed a line down Dana's neck and left shoulder, "You're a goddess."

"You're the goddess Samantha and I am assuming we have ample time to explore each other's bodies again."

"We have one and a half hours to be precise," replied Sam before softly sucking the skin beneath her mouth.

"Oh, that's barely enough time," responded Dana with a whimper.

Sam eased onto Dana's back and the brunette declared, "You need to lose those clothes real quick Colonel Good Love."

"Yes ma'am."

Dana tittered as Sam disrobed in record time.

-o-

The extended SGC family was sitting around in the dining room eating barbeque spare ribs when Jack handed out fresh drinks.

"So," he said. "Dana if you are a queen does that make Carter a princess?"

Cassandra giggled and looked at her mother.

"Once we are bonded she will be," replied Dana understatedly.

Sam's eyes grew wider, "Holy crap."

"Bonded?" questioned Daniel as he wiped plum sauce off his chin with a napkin. "Will you and Sam have to undergo a ceremony on Alka?"

"Yes Dan, but I haven't discussed it with Sam yet."

"It seems the cat is kind of out of the bag, don't you think?" quipped Jack.

Dana turned to Sam, "Surprise baby."

With glistening blue eyes, Sam uttered, "Lucky me gets to have two weddings."

"I was thinking the Alka ceremony could wait until next year."

"We'll talk about it later," suggested Sam.

Sara let out a loud, long burp then apologised, "Excuse me, baby burp."

The group laughed and the conversation turned to Sara's pregnancy. Dana unconsciously caressed Sam's midriff while listening to Jack's hilarious recounting of Sara's mood swings.

Sam sighed contently and placed her hand over Dana roaming left hand.

Cassie glanced over and smiled at the couple's antics.

Leaning in, Sam whispered into Dana's ear, "I love you."

Dana was roused from her daydream and held Sam's hand, "We have two issues to discuss later and I love you too."

"I can hazard a guess to the topic of the second agenda."

Smirking, Dana lifted Sam's hand to her lips and kissed the inside of the palm, "I was a little obvious."

"Yes you were and it was beautiful."

"Hey Dana," said Jack. "Are you and Reese entertaining us tonight?"

"What do you say Reese?" asked Dana.

"I'm good to go," replied Reese before kissing her wife.

Dana got up and suggested, "I think the lovely Doctor Fraiser needs to join us tonight."

Janet smiled coyly, "Is it a good idea to torture everyone?"

"You have a great voice mom," praised Cassandra.

"Oh okay then," conceded the brunette in mock defeat.

After finishing with dinner, Dana and Reese retrieved two guitars from the study while Sam and Janet cleaned up.

"How is Dana doing Sam?" enquired Janet as she entered the kitchen.

"She didn't sleep much last night, but did go back to bed this morning and slept for about five hours."

"Were there any nightmares?"

"No thank goodness. She's already completed her report and seems okay."

"Has she discussed what happened with you?"

"Yes for the majority, but I believe there is more."

"I was checking my e-mails at work earlier today and read Dana's report. She had quite the adventure."

Sam smiled, "I look forward to reading it."

Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, Janet shared more information, "The injuries inflected on her by the Salsis soldier and then Duban were very serious. She was without medical care on Alka for some time before healing in the bath. It seems her level of pain tolerance is on a par with yours."

"She's really impressive," responded Sam proudly.

"I agree and I'm glad she isn't experiencing any side effects."

"So far so good."

"Good and how are the wedding plans going?"

"Oh we had them all finalised months ago."

"I'll have to dust off my winter dress uniform and thank you for keeping them all."

"I wanted Cassie to have them Jan."

"Well I appreciate the thought."

The two women looked into the living room when George yelled out, "YOU'RE ON JANET."

-o-

After Janet and Carrie took a sleeping Addison home, Reese and Cassandra soon followed. Jack and Sara had the use of Cassie's room and Daniel dropped Teal'c home before driving home to his apartment. Cameron and Janine retired to one of the guest rooms while George took another.

Dana was sound asleep when Sam eased into bed, but stirred awake when a gentle hand rested on her hip, "Hello baby."

Nestling into Dana's neck, Sam kissed her shoulder, "Hi, go back to sleep honey."

Rolling over onto her other side, Dana faced Sam and smiled, "I'd rather talk to my darling fiancée."

Sam smirked in return, "Do you realise it's only another twenty seven days until our wedding?"

"I do and I'm so relieved you didn't cancel the plans."

"The thought never crossed my mind. So I assume you want to tell me all about the bonding ceremony on Alka."

"I do Samantha, but first I want to give you a present." Throwing back the covers, Dana sprang out of bed.

Sam moaned as her lover's athletic frame sailed across the room and entered the walk-in robe. "Is it bigger than a bread box?" she asked with a giggle.

"No baby," replied Dana as she returned to bed and flicked on the bedside lamp.

Sitting up, Sam looked at the glass bottle Dana was holding, "I though you stored all the elixir?"

"Not this one, this is the queen's special blend."

Blonde brows knotted together, "Pardon?"

"As queen I received a different formula than the others."

"Okay you better explain the difference."

"I have no idea how it works, but this gift of life is only for me and my loved ones."

"How does that make it dissimilar?"

"The other bottles are for those I deem worthy and can only work twice after a ten year span in between."

"You mentioned that at the debriefing honey."

"Yes and I wanted to inform you first about my gift."

"I'm starting to get confused Dana."

Dana giggled, "We only need an eye dropper of the elixir and while I remain queen, we can use it every ten years indefinitely."

Sam's eyes widened, "Holy Hannah."

"I have two more jars at my disposal and intend administering it to all our families and friends."

"Good god Dana that is some present, but we still need approval from the President remember?"

Dana smirked with an air of confidence, "Do you honestly believe Hayes will knock back the opportunity to add twenty years to his and his family's lives?"

"Ahh ... no and you are really excited about all this, aren't you?"

"Baby, it's an incredible gift and I want you to have a dose now and be in line with me."

"I suppose I won't feel so bad on my fortieth now."

"No Samantha, you'll be the same as you were at twenty nine when you first joined SGC."

"How do we do this?"

Dana raced to the bathroom and retrieved an eye dropper, "I just put a globule on your tongue and you will get sleepy. When you wake in the morning, you will be rejuvenated."

"What about Cassie and Reese?"

"Baby, they'll have to wait until they're older or they'll be kids again."

"Okay, so let me understand this. My body changes, but not my appearance?"

"That's correct, so your hair will be the same, but all scars and blemishes you have received in the past ten years will be gone."

"All right then, we better do this because I don't want my future wife looking too young for me."

Dana chuckled and prepared the dosage, "I love you so much Samantha."

"Good grief, this is really thrilling," admitted Sam as she opened her mouth.

"It's got me incredibly horny," admitted Dana with a smirk.

"Oh god and I'm going to sleep."

"I can wait until the morning," said Dana as she released the liquid. "You're beautiful Samantha."

"So are you."

"Goodnight sweetheart," bid Dana as Sam's eyes closed.

Dana placed the dropper and bottle on the side table then settled beside Sam on the mattress. She kissed her temple, "Sweet dreams Samantha Carter."

-o-

Too wired to sleep, Dana got out of bed and donned a running outfit and went for a ten mile run. As she entered Janet's street, she noticed the lights still on in the lower level. Jogging up to the door, she rapped quietly and smiled seconds later when Janet opened it up wearing a track suit and runners.

"Hey Doc, saw you light on and thought I'd drop in."

"Come on it Dana and I see you've been for a run too."

"Yeah and looks like you beat me to it."

"I'm too buzzed to sleep."

"That's my excuse."

"I was discussing the elixir with Carrie and the possibilities just overwhelmed me. Then I worried about it not being green lit by Henry."

Both women took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Janet, don't stress. If Hayes is stupid enough not to authorise its use, we are still covered."

Janet's brows crept up her forehead, "You've got an extra stash, haven't you?"

"I do and your family will be taken care of."

"Oh my god Dana, you are so freaking generous."

Dana chuckled, "Crikey, you are so bloody adorable when you get all excited like that and my suggestion is you ask Carrie to wait until a few years before she takes the elixir."

Janet giggled, "Thank you for the compliment and that's a good idea. I wouldn't be able to keep up with a nineteen year old, besides, that would just be too creepy."

Dana continued to laugh then said, "That is just too weird a concept." Looking at the wall clock, she added, "I better be off home."

"Yes and thanks for dropping by. I can stop obsessing now."

Dana stood and hugged Janet goodbye, "I'll see myself out."

"Goodnight Dana and thank you for all you've done for my family."

"It's nothing, bye."

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

Chapter 13

Sam woke at six thirty when the alarm sounded and stretched as Dana rolled away from her and turned it off.

"Good morning honey," uttered Sam before kissing Dana's exposed left shoulder.

Turning over, Dana looked at her and grinned, "Good morning Sam." She traced a fingertip over the blonde's right lip, "Your scar is gone."

"Really, good lord what a perception."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel refreshed and energised," answered Sam as she tossed back the covers and inspected her body. "Holy Hannah, the scar on my stomach has vanished too." She looked at her hands and they were callous free.

Dana got out of bed and suggested, "You should look in the mirror."

Sam's eyes bulged, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Just take a look then join me in the shower honey."

Jumping out of bed, Sam watched Dana disappear into the bathroom then followed her. She viewed her back in the mirror then blurted out, "Oh my god, my back scars have gone , it really worked." Joining her lover in the shower, she excitedly declared, "I love you."

Dana smiled as her hands groped Sam's bosom, "These are looking extra fine my Sam."

Sam's eyes lowered, "Oh boy, they're back where they used to be."

"Baby, they didn't sag that much beforehand."

"Seriously Dana, they are perkier."

With glazed eyes, Dana agreed, "Oh yes they are." Bending down, she captured the right nipple with warm lips.

"Oh honey," mumbled Sam while spreading out her arms to find purchase on the walls.

-o-

Dana left Sam collapsed on the tiled floor of the shower and brushed her teeth.

Sometime later, Sam staggered to her feet and washed before joining Dana at the basin. She ran a hand over her lover's taut right buttock and purred, "I think that was the best shower I've ever had and lord knows you and I have had some brilliant ones in the past."

Giggling at the comment, Dana finished putting her hair up into a ponytail, "There'll be more to follow and I think I want to cut my hair."

Sam rinsed out her mouth, "You mean short?"

"Yes, maybe back to collar length. What do you think?"

"I'm happy either way Dana."

"It's bugged me the last two weeks and I don't want to put it up for the wedding."

"Honey, either length suits you and I have never known you to worry about your hair before."

Dana left the room and went to the underwear drawer. Donning a sports bra and white cotton briefs, she pulled on a pair of navy blue socks then walked into the wardrobe.

Sam joined her moments later and reached for a set of dark blue BDUs.

Buttoning up her shirt, Dana slipped in behind Sam and snaked her arms around the blonde, "You look so damn good."

"You're not so bad yourself and it's okay to discuss your desire to have a baby."

Dana ran a hand over Sam's muscular abdomen, "I'd like to try in the New Year if you agree."

"I'd be more than happy to honey."

"I have something to tell you after breakfast, so hurry up and dress."

Tittering softly, Sam reasoned, "It would be a lot quicker if you stopped caressing me like that."

Removing her hands, Dana apologised, "Sorry Sam."

"I wasn't complaining."

"Mmm, I seem to be rather insatiable for you this morning."

"I did notice; now go start breakfast for our guests."

Dana kissed Sam lightly on the temple then put on her boots, "Our talk can wait until tonight, see you downstairs."

-o-

Wednesday December 3rd

George walked into the Briefing Room and took a seat, "Good morning people; let's get straight down to business. Doctor Lam, has there been any progress with the analysis of the liquid obtained from Alka?"

"No sir, the only thing I have discovered is the elixir is made up of unknown compounds at this stage."

"Well keep working on it Doctor."

"Yes sir and I have handed over all research to Doctor Fraiser."

"Oh yes and thank you Doctor Lam."

Carolyn nodded, "I can inform you that the liquid does not pose a threat to us and this was substantiated by the results of Brigadier Ridley's last blood test."

"That is pleasing news."

Jack grew impatient and asked, "So what did Henry have to say General?"

"He is arriving here tomorrow to speak with us."

"That's code for I'm going to get me some of that damn magic potion boys and girls."

George shook his head, "That's a fair translation O'Neill."

Daniel make inquiries, "Does that mean we can all benefit A-SAP?"

"It does and SG-1 is first on the list."

Jack raised his hand and George pre-empted, "Yes that includes you O'Neill."

"Actually sir I was going to ask about family members."

All heads turned to Dana for an answer.

"There is enough in storage for all SGC personnel and their partners. The elixir does not work on children or adults under the age of twenty and I'm sorry Jack, but Sara will have to wait. It is not suitable for pregnant women."

"No worries Ridley, my wife would have refused anyway until the baby is born."

"Is there anything else we should be aware of Brigadier?" asked George.

"Yes sir, the containers in storage are for SGC staff only. SG-1 and everyone in this room, their partners plus Cameron are to use my private supply."

Somewhat taken aback, George said, "I beg your pardon?"

Dana quickly explained the reason why.

"That is very generous of you Brigadier," replied George once he was over the initial shock.

"Consider it an early Christmas present and there is one final benefit, but I'd like to discuss that with Colonel Carter first."

George stood, "Okay, you have twenty minutes."

"Thank you sir, but I suggest we meet again tomorrow. Once a person receives the elixir, they fall asleep right away." Dana withdrew a bottle from her jacket pocket and handed it to Carolyn, "That's the good stuff and sleep time is between six and eight hours."

"Thank you Dana."

"Okay people," said George. "Let's take a trip to the Infirmary and meet back her at ten hundred hours tomorrow."

Sam glanced at Dana, "We may as well stay here."

"I'd rather some privacy," explained Dana.

"Okay, we can go to my quarters."

Dana smiled and nodded.

-o-

Dana sat down next to Sam on the sofa and put her hand on the blonde's knee, "Further to our conversation last night, when I studied the Alkan scripture I discovered several interesting powers associated with the spring water were the elixir is taken from by the Elders."

"Go ahead honey."

"I am not the first queen of Alka. One hundred and fifty years ago a woman by the name of Jedria was. She ruled for sixty year before passing the crown to her daughter Saja."

"I thought the citizens challenged for the right to rule?"

"That was not the original law. In time Saja had a son named Sagun and he became King when his mothers were killed during a blizzard while travelling in the Cold Centre."

"Hold on, did you say mothers?"

"I did and I'm getting to the explanation."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt you."

"That's all right baby. Saja was bonded to Apala and like her mother before her, Saja was a beloved queen. When they perished after a thirty year reign, Sagun was devastated and his wife Bolli stood by and watched as his relationship with his own son deteriorated. It was later revealed that Bolli had been unfaithful to her husband and he was not the biological father of her son. Bolli and the son were banished to the Cold Centre and to prevent Bolli's son from inheriting the crown if something happened to Sagun, he invoked the decree of challenge."

"Wow, let me guess, the son was Duban?"

Dana leaned over and kissed Sam tenderly, "You are so brilliant."

"So are you, now continue with the story please."

"Duban had a fierce hatred for Sagun and endured thirty years of living in the Northern lands before finding a way back to the city when his mother passed away. He was forty when he arrived for the Festival of Life and challenged Sagun for the right to rule. The King was no match for Duban, who had strengthened his body after years of hard labour in the mines. In return, Sagun was exiled to the Cold Centre and never heard of again."

"Do you know anything about the Cold Centre?"

"Yes, it's basically the equivalent to Alaska, except mining is the number one trade. It's a harsh life and many people perish during the extreme winter months if they fail to stock up enough provisions during the summer to see them through."

"Oh boy, that is a difficult existence."

"Duban's reign outraged the Elders, but their hands were tied. The only saving grace was none of the Chosen Ones bore him any offspring. Apparently Duban was all show with no go and the Elders helped the situation by adding a natural contraceptive to his wine from time to time. They were biding their time in the hopes someone would beat him one day."

Sam grinned, "Lucky for them you arrived."

"That's what Elder Fava told me when I changed the law back to the original decree."

"Explain about the two mothers." Sam's brows rose, "Hang on, does that mean our children will succeed the throne?"

"If they want when the time comes or it will pass to Tori and Paca or their children as my proxies."

"Wow that is amazing."

Dana giggled, "I have no intention of ruling full time Sam. I will visit every three months and stay for a week. I love the life we have here on Earth and I really hate those togas."

"Maybe you should introduce underwear honey."

"That's an excellent idea. Anyhoo, Duban banned relationships between two women because of his dislike for anything connected to Sagun and that included his parents Saja and Apala."

"How were they able to conceive?"

"Now we return to the springs."

Sam's face lit up, "Ahh ha, special properties."

"Yes my love. If two bonded women make love in the smaller of the three springs then continue on the bank and one is penetrated with a combination of the others secretion and water, the stork comes knocking on the front door nine months later."

Sam giggled before saying, "That's very elegant honey, but I thought the location of the springs is only known to the Elders?"

"That's true, but when a bonded couple approach the Elders with the request to conceive, they are blind folded and led there under cover of nightfall. Fava has agreed to act as our guide if we chose the ritual. Oh, I eradicated the ban on homosexuals too."

"Well done and it sounds like a wonderful opportunity."

"I'm so glad you agree and when Carrie is ready to be a birth mother, I'm going to suggest that method to her and Janet."

Sam looked at Dana with surprise, "Has Carrie spoken to you about having a child?"

"Yes baby."

The conversation was stymied by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," offered Dana as she got up. She was concerned to find a flustered Janet on the other side, "Hey Doc, what's up?"

"Hi Dana, is Sam here?"

"Yes, come on in."

"Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to check something out with you guys."

"What is it Jan?" enquired Sam as she stood.

"Do either of you know what's going on with Carolyn?"

Dana and Sam exchanged shrugs and Dana answered, "No, the last time I spoke to her she told me she was dating a nurse and was really happy."

"She's been seeing Zoe Bryant from the Academy for some time."

"So what's the problem?" asked Sam.

"Carolyn is asleep after taking the elixir and didn't elaborate, but she is leaving the Infirmary."

Shock registered on both Dana and Sam's faces.

"That was my reaction too then I was asked by George if I would take on the CMO position again. He is asleep too, so I am none the wiser. I was going to ask Daniel, but he is in la la land also."

Dana went to the wall phone, "Give me a second to make an inquiry." She keyed in a number and waited for an answer.

_"Doctor's lounge, Doctor Stanley speaking."_

"Hello Liam, Dana Ridley, is Shelly available?"

"Hey Dana and she is right here. I'll put her on."

"Appreciate it Liam, bye."

A short second later, Shelly spoke, _"Hi Dana."_

"Hello Shell, listen is anybody over your way leaving?"

_"Funny you should ask, Warren has taken a transfer to California and we are getting your CMO as his replacement."_

"No shit, wow."

_"You sound a little surprised Carolyn is leaving?"_

"I am totally floored."

_"It's only a guess, but her decision could have been swayed by the fact she is fairly serious about one of the nurses here."_

"Zoe Bryant?"

_"That's her."_

"Yeah I remember her, thirtyish, blonde with a wicked laugh."

_"You got it."_

"Well thanks for the info Shell."

_"You're welcome and the transfer takes effect on the fifteenth."_

"Okay, thanks again, bye."

_"Bye Dana."_

Placing the receiver in the cradle, Dana relayed the conversation to Sam and Janet.

"Well I'll be," uttered Janet. "I better get back to work."

After Sam saw her to the door, Dana withdrew two bottles of water from the refrigerator and passed one the Sam.

"That's good news for Janet," she said while relaxing on the sofa.

"It is, but I'm disappointed Carolyn didn't say anything to us."

"She's been avoiding us baby."

"That's because of Daniel and I kind of suggested he wait for her."

"Baby, I don't think Carolyn is going through a phase and will suddenly return to a heterosexual relationship. Daniel certainly has moved on by ploughing his way through all the single women on base."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do. During the last conversation I had with Carolyn she admitted alternate Dana was the best lover she ever had and unlike the alternate Carolyn, I don't think she is destined to be with Daniel."

"I guess time will tell and I better go get some work done. What do you have planned?"

"I have a basketball game with SG-6 and SG-13."

"It sounds more like fun than work honey," scoffed Sam.

"It's a bonding session baby."

"Of course it is."

Dana walked Sam to the door and kissed her thoroughly before hooking up with the SG teams.

-o-

Later that afternoon, Dana walked into the Infirmary on the off chance Carolyn was awake. Luck was on her side and she located her in Obs room one with Janet.

"Hello ladies," she said while entering the room.

"Hi Dana," replied Carolyn.

"Hey sweetie and you are just in time; I'm about to be rejuvenated."

"A good looking woman like you Janet hardly needs it."

"Oh very smooth Dana."

"Is Carrie aware of the fact you will be home late?"

"Yes, I called her earlier."

"Cool, I'll phone her and invite her and Addison over for dinner."

"She'll enjoy that Dana and thank you." Janet jumped up onto the bed and got comfortable, "See you."

"Sweet dreams Janet."

Carolyn administered the potion and Janet nodded off.

"How many more have you got left for today?" asked Dana.

"Janet's the last one. Jack and the others have all woken and gone home. How come you are still here?"

"I wanted to speak with you and Sam has about thirty minutes of work in her lab left to do."

Carolyn picked up the bottle of elixir and handed it back to Dana, "You better keep that safe and I want to personally thank you for including me in your family group."

"You are part of my family Carolyn, but do you what to explain what is going on?"

"I gather you are referring to my transfer?"

"Correct, why didn't you mention it?"

"The position only became available Friday and you were kind of MIA until Monday. I really didn't want to bother you with the news."

"You are a good friend Carolyn and it wouldn't have been a bother at all. Why have you been anti-sociable lately?"

"I've been avoiding Daniel."

"I thought as much."

"It's nice we are still friends, but when I'm alone with him I get this feeling he is waiting for me to return."

"I figured that out too."

"I'm happy with Zoe, in fact I'm the happiest I've ever been and Daniel is no longer in my thoughts."

"Have you told him that?"

"No, but I think I should."

"Yes, because it's not healthy for him or you for that matter."

Carolyn laughed, "He's not been lacking for company."

"True, so it's serious with Zoe?"

"Very much so Dana and we enjoy our time together. We have a lot in common and I am really content for once in my life."

"I'm delighted to hear that and there is no reason to hide away from your friends."

"It's a little awkward with Daniel around."

"Okay, but if you are free Saturday night there is a get together at home? Cassie and Reese are showing more of their honeymoon snaps. It will be a house full of lesbians and two kids, so you can relax."

"Thanks for the invite and I'll check with Zoe, but I'm sure we're available."

"All right then. Six thirty and bring your PJs if you want to stay the night."

"That sounds good and I'll let you know."

"See you Carolyn."

-o-

Sam lifted her hips up and held the position as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her legs began to quiver and she collapsed onto the mattress. Panting heavily, she reached down and stroked her fingers through short strands. As the last tremor reverberated through her body, Dana kissed her way upwards until she poised her lips about the stiff nipple of Sam's left breast. Lowering her wet mouth over the nubbin, Dana latched on and suckled slowly with an occasional lazy sweep of her tongue.

Sam's euphoria rose rapidly and she lost all control when strong digits filled her, "Oh dear god, yes honey yes."

Dana growled when tight muscles clutched at her fingers and held on firmly. She passed her thumb over Sam's slick clitoris with a feather like touch and caused an exclamation of raw lust.

"Oh god Dana, right there. Don't stop honey, oh god I'm coming."

Spurred on by her lover's vocalisation, Dana increased the tempo and Sam exploded into a blinding flash of unadulterated bliss. Gripping onto Dana's shoulders, she held on as her lover coaxed the last of her climax from her.

Slowly retracting her fingers as Sam's inner walls twitched, Dana gradually kissed her way upwards and suckled the fast pulsating point on Sam's throat. "I love you Samantha," she proclaimed huskily as her hands gently caressed Sam's breasts in reverence.

Gulping for air, Sam inhaled deeply and eventually returned her heart rate to its normal beat. Her limps flinched sporadically while Dana paid homage to her chest and kissed her neck.

Without a word, Dana eased out of bed, tossed on a robe and rushed out of the room. She came back moments later carrying two bottles of water. Disrobing, she settled back into bed and passed over a drink to a grinning Sam.

Sam curled herself around Dana's hip, "Thank you honey."

Dana kissed the top of Sam's head before replying, "You are welcome and don't go downstairs."

Sam tittered softly against Dana's ribs, "Did you accidently walk in on a floor show?"

"Yes."

"No wonder, Carolyn was giving Zoe the eye all evening."

"Well she is giving her more than the eye at the moment."

The comment made Sam laugh harder, "I hope you didn't stand around and watch?"

Dana kissed Sam's hair again, "Of course I didn't. The groans and pleas were enough to hurry me along."

"Oh boy, I'm glad Carolyn is happy."

"Baby, she sounded extremely delirious."

Sam purred against taut muscle, "I know the feeling my Dana." She handed over an empty bottle, "We seem to have achieved another level."

Giggling, Dana put the bottles on the bedside table then wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, "We certainly have and you were fantastic."

"I assume it's to do with the fact we have more energy."

"Yes and you."

"Me?"

"Baby, you have been bloody insatiable since my return from Alka. You did seven loads of washing this morning."

Sam laughed with her adorable chipmunk sound and Dana nearly wet herself with laughter, "I need a shower, do you want to join me?"

"I most certainly do honey."

-o-

On Friday morning December twelfth, all available staff were notified via memo to don dress blues and attend the Embarkation Room at sixteen hundred hours. Everyone assumed it was to be addressed by President Henry Hayes and to farewell Carolyn.

Dana sidled up to Sam and goosed her, "Hello Colonel Sexy."

Sam blushed and slapped her hand away, "Behave Brigadier Horny, this is not the place or the time."

"That's not what you said to me this morning in your Lab."

Sam was about the reply when Jack entered the room and boomed, "Ten hut."

All service men and women stood to attention as George and Henry walked in.

The inner track of the Gate began to spin and Walter announced, "Authorised incoming."

Dana turned to Sam, "Who are we expecting?"

"No one that I am aware of."

Once the Event Horizon settled, Jacob stepped onto the ramp. The Gate closed and Sam's father was greeted by Jack, George and Hayes.

Sergeant Davison swiftly moved into action and placed two flag poles and a stand at the top of the platform.

Janet raced into the room and stood beside Sam, "What did I miss?"

"Just my father's arrival by the looks of things."

"I thought he was due next week?"

"Obviously he changed plans without notifying me."

George ushered the President to the stand and Jack said, "Brigadier Ridley and Colonel Carter, please join us on the platform."

Dana and Sam took up position next to Jack and stood by as the members of eight SG teams were awarded Presidential Unit citations. George proudly affixed the bronze oak leaf cluster to each person's jackets and Dana beamed broadly as she congratulated them as they passed by.

SG-1 were also awarded the citation and as Dana was returning to her position, she was called back to receive a Purple Heart as was Sam. Carolyn, Daniel and Teal'c were presented with awards as civilians and while they left the ramp, Dana caught sight of Carrie, Reese and Cassandra standing behind the assembled crowd. She looked to Janet and winked.

George asked the newly appointed CMO to present herself and she was awarded a Purple Heart and Medal of Honour. Before she could leave, she was promoted to Colonel by the President then stood beside Sam as Hayes addressed the personnel and expressed his gratitude to Carolyn for all the outstanding work she had accomplished. He wished her well in her new position at the Academy Hospital then stepped aside.

Carrie joined her wife and congratulated her before she was mobbed by other well-wishers.

Henry approached Dana and Sam and passed Dana a white envelope, "That is my wife and my wedding acceptance. Madeline is looking forward to the ceremony and I don't want to impose, but I believe you pair throw a good party at your place."

Dana turned to Sam, "I think the President just invited himself to our house for beers."

"I certainly did Brigadier Ridley and there are two cases of the stuff in the boot of the Secret Service vehicle topside."

Smiling widely, Sam replied, "Is six thirty all right with you sir?"

"It is and I'll see you then."

Once Hayes had moved on, Jack quipped, "No pressure ladies and I'll be there at eighteen hundred hours with Sara."

Sam shook her head, "It looks like we have been railroaded Brigadier."

"I got nothing," conceded Dana with a shrug as she headed towards Janet.

-o-

"Would you like a beer Colonel Carter?" enquired Henry as Sam walked by the cooler with her father.

George interjected, "Henry, it's a house rule that rank does not apply."

"Oh all right then, I can handle that."

"I'll take two beers thanks Henry."

"Coming right up Sam."

Jacob sat beside Dana and hugged her, "My daughter was just telling me about your adventures on Alka. Your résumé just keeps improving Queen Dana."

Dana chuckled, "I'm all that and a bag of chips."

Jacob laughed in response, "Just don't expect me to bow any time soon."

"I won't."

"I also want to thank you for your generosity regards the elixir. I will take mine when I retire this evening. Although I have to admit, I was disappointed to learn my hair won't grow back."

"I'll see what I can do as the queen when I return to Alka."

"I appreciate it Dana."

"I gather George contacted you about the presentation awards."

"He did and knew I would want to be present to celebrate."

"I'm glad you could make the trip."

"It will also give us more time to converse."

Half an hour later, Dana excused herself and went into the kitchen to prepare the food to be barbequed.

Carrie joined her moments later, "Do you need a hand Dana?"

"Sure, can you help me take out the trays?"

"Your back porch looks really good with the shutters."

"Thanks, I had them put up yesterday. It was getting too cold out there for nights like this with a big group."

Carrie giggled, "I don't think Sam was expecting so big a group?"

"She wasn't, but Henry kept inviting people."

"Janet told me he is staying the night."

"Yes, hence the reason Cassie and Reese are sleeping over at your house."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Since you've had the potion, has your sex life improved?"

Dana grinned, "Ahh ... yes. It's all that extra energy."

"Phew, I thought it was just me that couldn't keep my hands off my wife, but she is _"on"_ all the time."

"It's a tremendous side effect and I'm not complaining."

"Oh god neither am I."

Dana closed the refrigerator door, "You ready to cook?"

"Yes I am."

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Ridley," answered Dana when she picked up the house phone.

_"Ma'am, Sergeant Caldwell. We have a situation on base and need your assistance in the Infirmary."_

"I'm on the way Sergeant."

Sam looked up from her breakfast and stared at her naked girlfriend, "I gather you are about to leave."

"Yes baby, that was Janine and there is an emergency."

"You better get dressed then."

"I'll give you a call as soon as I can," promised Dana as she ran off.

"Son of a bitch," cursed Sam under her breath. It was the first day since her father had arrived that she and Dana had any time to themselves.

Jacob was staying with George for the weekend and Cassandra and Reese offered to drive him there before travelling onto Ross and Stephanie's for the night.

Finishing her French toast, Sam went into the laundry room and put on fresh clothes.

Dana was flying down the staircase as she approached the entrance hallway.

"If you get held up, I'll collect your family from Petersen Air Base."

"Thanks baby, I'll leave you Ethel and take my bike just in case I don't make it."

"Okay ride safe honey, love you."

Dana embraced Sam then kissed her to the nth degree of insanity before saying, "I'm sorry about this Samantha."

"It's not your fault, now go be amazing."

Dana giggled all the way to the garage.

-o-

Doctor Ridley ran into the Infirmary and was welcomed with an overcrowded waiting room. She spotted Janine talking to a woman with burns to her arms and approached, "Where am I needed Sergeant?"

"OR two, Colonel Fraiser is already in there."

"Thanks."

Dana sped to the scrub room and quickly prepared for surgery.

A surgical masked and bloodied scrubs attired Janet looked towards the door when Dana hurried inside the theatre minutes later. Julie handed the CMO a fresh shirt as she pulled on new gloves.

"What do we have Doc?" asked Dana as she noticed the extra operating table had been set up.

"I'm relieved to see you. SG-24 jumped into a war zone two hours ago and the locals were being slaughtered by a rebel Goa'uld scouting party."

"Bloody hell; are all the members of SG-24 all right?"

"Yes, they are all accounted for after being assisted by SG-23 and SG-25 and taking care of the Goa'uld. The teams are now ferrying the injured back here as we speak. Their medical knowledge is basic and the healers are out of their depth. Carolyn is next door with Patrick and Shelly is utilising Obs two as an overflow tirage while Douglas Cole is in the cubicle area. It's all hands on deck I'm afraid."

"How many have been treated?"

"One hundred and five, but we are expecting at least another five hundred or more."

"Shit!"

Right on cue, med techs pushed two gurneys into the operating room.

-o-

After completing two hours of surgery to repair severe damage to partially severed limbs and horrific wounds caused by staff weapons and ribbon device torture; Dana reached for the wall phone and called home and quickly explained the situation before the next patient arrived.

_"Okay honey,"_ said Sam. _"I'll go to Petersen."_

"I'm so sorry baby and I'll be home as soon as I can."

Sam heard the sadness in her lover's tone and inquired, _"Is it pretty bad?"_

A sob caught in Dana's throat, "Yes Samantha."

_"I love you and don't worry about your family. I'll take them to Angie's for dinner."_

"Thank you and maybe I'll be finished before then and meet you there. I have to go my love."

_"I love you Dana, see you soon."_

"Love you Sam, bye."

-o-

A worn out Dana crawled into bed at 04:50 the next day and spooned into Sam's back.

"Welcome home honey."

In response, Dana kissed Sam's neck and wrapped an arm across her stomach.

Sam drifted back to sleep as tears fell from Dana's eyes. She made no sound and after thirty minutes, got out of bed and dressed in training shorts and a tank top. Going to the garage, she donned boxing gloves and attacked the speed ball. She punched away until she was physically drained and bathed in perspiration. Removing the gloves and wrapping, Dana returned to the bedroom.

As she entered the ensuite, Sam spoke, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Sorry I woke you," apologised Dana while undressing.

Sam knew Dana was hurting and waited patiently for her to seek conversation when she was ready. Sliding out of bed, she put on a robe and raced downstairs to use the bathroom.

When she eased back into bed, Dana was still in the shower. Snuggling into her pillow, Sam smiled when she heard the water stop running.

Dana dried off and strolled into the bedroom. The room was illuminated by the rising sun rays and she looked down at the woman who was her safe harbour. She crawled in under the covers and settled into the offered embrace. She finally surrendered to the pull of slumber and closed her eyes.

Sam gently caressed her lover's back until her breathing evened out to shallow breaths. With soft kisses to Dana's head, Sam watched over her for some time before rising and preparing for the day.

-o-

Late forties, sandy haired Raymond Ridley entered the kitchen and sat his six foot, robust frame on a bench stool, "Good morning Samantha."

Turning her head, Dam flipped the last of the pancakes and smiled, "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Like a log thanks, but the others will take a little longer to recover from jetlag. When did Dana get in?"

Placing a plate of pancakes on the counter, Sam answered, "Help yourself and it was nearly five am."

"Crikey, she must be buggered and she told us about your delicious pancakes."

Sam chuckled at the news, "Dana has a soft spot for them."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her." Raymond took a bite and exclaimed, "These are the best I've ever tasted."

"Thank you," responded Sam as she sat down.

"Does Dana get called into the hospital often?"

"No, but with the Academy Hospital undergoing renovations this week, the Infirmary on base is being utilised."

"It must have been one hell of an emergency to take all night?"

"It was a training mishap that involved numerous personnel."

Raymond reached for more pancakes, "You and Dana are involved in top secret stuff, aren't you?"

"Yes our work is classified."

Nodding, Dana's uncle continued, "Dana never talks about it, so I just figured it was all hush hush. She does waffle on about you though."

Sam smiled briefly when a tracksuit clad Dana entered the room. "That's because she is bloody brilliant," Dana declared as she cuddled Raymond from behind. "Welcome to Colorado Springs."

"Bloody hell, it's so good to be here and your fiancée has impressed me already."

Stepping back, Dana wrapped an arm around Sam, "It's the pancakes Ray. How was the flight over?"

"Really good and Cannon did well as co-pilot on his first long distance flight."

"I'm happy to hear that." Dana leaned over and picked up a pancake from the stack then kissed Sam's cheek.

"How come you are awake?" asked Sam.

"My phone woke me."

"Please don't tell me you are required back on base?"

"I'm not; it was Carrie and she was concerned about Janet."

Sam's brow furrowed, "Is she okay?"

"I explained the situation, but was unaware Janet stayed on base to oversee recovery."

"That's typical behaviour for her during a crisis."

"That's what I told Carrie and I apologise for talking about work Ray."

"You go right ahead and Janet is your ex-wife, right Sam?"

"Yes that's correct and Carrie is her second wife."

"And Janet is the Chief Medical Officer at NORAD?"

"Yes Ray," answered Dana before grabbing another pancake. "Excuse me, but I'm off back to bed." She kissed Sam then her uncle.

Sam and Raymond chatted about flying and planes until they were joined by the other family members.

-o-

**_Sunday December 21st_**

Dana woke at fourteen forty six hours and immediately called Carrie.

_"Hello Dana."_

"Hi, is Janet home yet?"

_"No, she phoned a couple of hours ago to say she was fine."_

"Okay, leave it with me and I'll have her home within the hour."

_"Thanks Dana."_

"Goodbye." Dana ended the call and phoned George's home number.

_"Hey Dana."_

"Hi George, I'm calling to ask for a favour."

_"No problem, go ahead."_

"I'd like to volunteer to put in some hours at the Infirmary."

_"You have already done that by performing twenty hours of surgery."_

"Are you aware Janet is still on base?"

_"No I was not and I see your point."_

"I've had a good sleep and am prepared to relieve her."

_"Okay and I guess I'll have to hurry up and fill the vacancy left by Carolyn?"_

"I know you were going to leave it until the New Year George, but now would be a good time. The Infirmary will have to be cleared out by Tuesday for the shut down and the patients from P5X-212 transferred to the Academy Hospital."

_"That's true, so I guess you will have your work cut out for you."_

"With your permission, I'd like to make a start by sending Janet home before she collapses."

_"You have a go and we can make those transfers first thing tomorrow morning. The Academy Hospital will be fully functional by zero eight hundred hours."_

"Thanks George, I'll keep you apprised and say hello to Jacob for me."

_"Will do, bye Dana."_

After a brief shower, Dana dressed in dark blue fatigues and ran downstairs. She found a note on the kitchen counter and read it while drinking from a bottle of water.

_**My Dana,**_

_**I have taken everyone **_

_**sightseeing then to lunch. **_

_**Will be home around 1700 **_

_**hours,**_

_**Love Sam XXX**_

Withdrawing her phone from her trouser pocket, Dana called her girlfriend.

_"Hi honey." _

"Hello baby, you having fun?"

_"Yes I am and I suppose you are calling to tell me you are going to the base to relieve Jan."_

"Oh god, I love you for saving me from having to explain."

_"I love you too and everything is fine. Cassie and Reese will be home for dinner, so your family will be entertained."_

Dana's voice dropped several octaves, "Samantha, I am so in love with you right this very moment."

Sam chuckled, "_The feeling is mutual, now go do what you do best."_

"I thought that was coitus with you."

_"Uhm honey, we are on hands free speaker, I am driving."_

"Shit, well hello everyone."

There was a collective greeting and Cannon yelled out, _"WAY TO GO DANA."_

"Okay, now that I have made a complete arse of myself, I'll see you all tonight."

_"Bye Dana,"_ chorused the group followed by more laughter.

-o-

Dana located the CMO in Obs room two. Janet was reading the chart of one of the six patients currently domiciled in the room.

"Hello Doctor Fraiser."

Putting down the file, a weary Janet responded, "By your white jacket I assume I am about to be sent home."

"You are correct Colonel, so skedaddle. I'll ensure the walking wounded are returned home along with medical supplies for the healers. The critically injured will be ferried to the Academy tomorrow. You've done an outstanding job, but it's time you went home to your family." Dana walked Janet out of the room and hugged her, "Ross is driving you home and Carrie has been worried about you."

Pulling back, Janet asked, "Did she call you?"

"Yes."

Tear fell from brown eyes, "I love her so much and the past thirty three hours have been a nightmare."

Dana tenderly brushed away the droplets, "Yes, but we saved a lot of people sweetheart. Now go see your loving wife and beautiful son. I've organised for doctors to replace those presently on duty and you my friend are not due back until zero nine hundred hours. I'll be picking up the slack and helping to vacant the Infirmary. Between me and the other doctors we will be rotating every four hours until then."

Janet leaned in a pecked Dana on the lips, "I love you and your kind heart."

"I'm pretty fond of yours too. Now scram Doc and that is an order."

"I'd laugh, but I'm just too freaking tired."

-o-

Dana did rounds on the sixty critical patients then arranged for the next twenty Terrians to go home to their homeworld of Terria. At nineteen hundred hours, she was relieved by Patrick and was surprised when he hugged her. After completing a handover, Dana contacted George with a full report and informed him the last of the Terrians that were able to walk, had returned home under escort from SG-8.

Once Dana showered and dressed, she rode out of the mountain complex and made her way home.

As she parked her motorbike in the garage, she was ambushed by Cannon, twenty year old Josh, Kellie a seventeen year old version of her mother and fifteen year old Courtney. She was cuddled by all before she could dismount.

Taking off her helmet, she looked at her four sandy haired cousins and swore, "Shit, you have all grown about a foot since last Christmas."

Courtney giggled behind her hand, "It's so good to see you Dana."

"Crikey, look at you little miss, you must be fighting the boys off with a stick."

Blushing brightly, Courtney retorted, "I can't keep up with Kel."

Turning to the slim teenager, Dana whistled, "No wonder, you get prettier every year Kellie."

"I take after you and you look wonderful."

Dana chuckled at the returned compliment then ruffled Josh's hair, "And you are still as handsome as ever."

"Thanks and your house is terrific. Sam said the pool is heated and we can go swimming after dinner."

"You sure can," declared Dana as she slapped Cannon on the back, "How is Abby?"

Blue eyes shone, "She is fantastic and eager to see you. By the way, Fifi is awesome and Ethel is fully sick."

"I'm glad you approve of the girls. We better go inside before you lot freeze."

Kellie wrapped an arm around Dana's waist and cooed, "Sam is absolutely gorgeous and really funny."

"I agree Kel, so you dating anyone in particular?"

"Ahh no, I'm too busy with Uni."

"Good girl and it will be handy to have a vet in the family once you graduate."

"Mum says the same thing."

Dana entered the kitchen and put her keys on the counter while her cousins walked into the living room, "Hey, where's my favourite Aunt?"

Blonde, five foot eight Leanne stepped into the room and was all smiles, "Hello and you only have one Aunt, so competition is scarce."

Dana greeted her with a kiss and a lingering hug, "It's so good to have you here Lea."

"I'm grateful for the invite and I really like Samantha, Cassie and Reese."

"I kind of lucked out there and wait until you meet the others." Leaning back, Dana added, "You are looking very healthy."

"Thanks and I've never seen you so happy."

"That's because I am. Are Sam and the girls in the living room?"

"Cassie and Reese are in watching a hockey game with Ray, but Sam is in the laundry. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

Ignoring her urge to race into the laundry room, Dana asked, "Is that your special meatloaf I can smell in the oven?"

"It is, but Sam made it."

"Great I'm starving. Excuse me, I'll just go say hello to everyone."

-o-

Ten minutes later, Dana went in search of Sam and found her in their bedroom putting away pressed laundry. "Here you are!" she exclaimed while snaking her arms around the blonde. "I've been looking for you sweetheart."

Turing around, Sam grinned brightly, "I wasn't hiding honey. I just wanted to finish up our clothes before dinner."

Dana pressed her lips to Sam's neck and confessed, "I thought about joining you in the laundry room, but knew that would be a bad idea."

Sam moaned deeply and placed her hands on Dana's hips, "It would have been a very bad idea my love. Is everything all right on base?"

"Poor Janet was out on her feet. She has been nothing short of brilliant the past two days and as there are no jumps for scheduled for SG-1 this week, I'll be helping with clearing out the Infirmary."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I'd like that, but not until we go to bed baby."

"Okay and I really like your family. It's so cool having so many people with your accent around."

"That's sweet and they are impressed with you and the girls."

Looking down, Sam taunted, "They've been checking out my breasts?"

"No silly. Not those girls my wonderfully stunning women. God, you look so good and I want to kiss every inch of you."

"Mmm, that sounds very inviting, but dad will be here shortly and we apparently have to host dinner."

Dana ran the flat of her tongue down Sam's throat and whined, "It's been two days baby."

"I realise that, but you are going to have to wait a little longer I'm afraid."

"I guess so." Dana reluctantly let go and walked away.

"Honey, please don't sulk, it only makes me want you more when you get all cute like that."

Dana spun around and reached for Sam, "I love you and thank you for the effort you have taken with my family."

"It's been relatively easy honey."

"I'll reward you when we go to bed."

"Don't tease," chided Sam before tracing the hard nipple pushing into her chest with an index finger.

"Oh good grief, I just climaxed."

Sam roared with laughter then chastised her lover, "You did not, now scoot."

"You are no fun Samantha Carter."

"We'll see about that later," challenged Sam as Dana stepped into the hallway and giggled.

-o-

Dana spent the next two days assisting Janet with the transfer of patients to the Academy Hospital while Sam was busy shutting down the Gate Room. Reese, Cassandra and Jacob kept company with the Ridley family during the daytime and took them to places of interest.

By Christmas Eve, the Stargate Command Base was essentially off line and was being guarded by two rotating Security Forces Teams. All essential Stargate travel was being diverted to the Alpha Site until after the holiday season.

Janet and Carrie kindly hosted Christmas dinner for everyone and Sam and Dana stumbled into bed well past midnight after saying goodnight.

Sam cuddled into Dana's chest and yawned, "Did you have a nice time?"

"I did. Are you tired baby?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sorry we haven't had much of a chance to talk this week."

"Honey, we've both been so busy on base and Janet spoke to me earlier and told me all about the massacre on Terria."

"It was bloody horrible Samantha."

The blonde tightened her hold, "Jan said the members of the medical staff were all traumatised to some degree."

"Yes, it was hard to stay focused when so many children had been senselessly mowed down. On the other hand, it was uplifting to send so many Terrians home these past two days."

"Have you spoken to Carolyn lately?"

"I saw her at the Academy Hospital Monday. She was taking Zoe to her mother's for Christmas."

"It sounds serious between them."

"I agree and wish them well."

"I do too honey and I'm so glad we are having everyone over tomorrow."

Dana giggled gently, "You better be prepared baby. It's a Ridley family Boxing Day tradition for us to play cricket in the backyard."

Sam kissed Dana's head before saying, "I was pre-warned by Josh during dinner."

Snuggling into Sam's neck, Dana proposed, "We better go to sleep."

"Goodnight honey and thank you for a spectacular Christmas Day."

"Goodnight my love and our first Christmas together rocked."

Giggling, Sam slowly caressed her partner's arm and suggested, "I think I know of a way to make it better."

"I'm all yours my Sam."

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 15

A nervous Dana stood next to George at the altar of the function room in the Broadmoor Hotel as she looked down the line to Tony, Bob, Cameron and Trisha. Her five friends were resplendent in their Mess uniforms and Cameron caught her eye with a big cheesy grin. She winked when the music began to play then turned her attention to the back of the room.

Janet walked down the aisle on the arm of Jack and Cassandra and Reese followed. Both the younger women were dressed in off the shoulder crème gowns while Janet and Jack were perfectly attired in uniform.

Squaring her shoulders, Dana relaxed when Jacob strolled into view with Sam holding onto his left elbow. Radiant smiles graced their faces and Dana's heart filled with overwhelming joy and wonder.

As Sam drew nearer, Dana noticed the sparkle of tears in her eyes and her own filled.

Jacob presented his daughter to Dana and the blonde leaned into her ear and whispered, "I love you and you look magnificent."

Smirking, Dana turned her head and responded, "You are beyond beautiful my Sam."

Straightening up, Sam faced Captain Grier and Dana took hold of her right hand. With a nod, the chaplain began the ceremony.

Dana cried throughout Sam's vows as she thanked her for teaching her how to love and live again then Dana dried her eyes and spoke of destiny and love when it was her turn.

By the end of the service both brides were in tears as were the majority of the guests.

Once the happy couple were declared married, Sam drew Dana to her lips and kissed her passionately while everyone stood and applauded.

After receiving congratulations, the Bridal party were whisked away by the photographer to a secluded area outside the hotel. He took a series of shots before Henry and Madeline posed for several pictures. The photographer was beside himself as he took the last snap of the President and the First Lady. Sam raced inside and collected her brother Mark and his family for the remaining photos.

-o-

As Dana led Sam indoors and out of the cold air, Henry approached and told her everything was good to go.

"What's he talking about?" enquired Sam as the President and his wife went to their table.

"He gave me a hand with the wedding night arrangements."

"I suppose it would be a complete waste of time for me to ask what that entailed."

"You are absolutely correct, but I will tell you we are leaving here at seventeen thirty hours."

"Well that gives me three hours to figure out your surprise."

Dana ran her left hand down Sam's back then goosed her, "If you work it out before we leave, I will dance naked on the Bridal table."

Sam's eyes expanded at the suggestion, "Oh no you don't. That's a show only for my eyes."

"Yes it is, but that's how confident I am."

"We shall see. Now come along and get your wife a drink."

"Are you bossing me around already?"

"Yes, so get used to it."

With a snort, Dana hugged Sam then walked her to their table.

Once they were seated, Jack took up a microphone and commenced his duties as emcee. He had the crowd in stitches before taking a seat as the first of the four courses was served.

-o-

When the cake was cut, the blissful brides were ordered to the dance floor for their first dance together as a married couple. Sam had chosen their song and she wept openly as her wife waltzed her around the room.

As the rest of the wedding party joined them, Dana kissed Sam's right ear then growled, "Mine?"

Sam's legs gave out for a nanosecond before she recovered, "Yes, for all time my darling warrior."

In reply, Dana slowly nipped her way to her bride's mouth and kissed her fervently. Jacob neared and announced, "Save it for the honeymoon daughter in-law."

Parting, a chortling Sam was stolen away by her father and Dana found herself in George's arms.

Two songs later, Dana was dancing with Steve and he said, "You look amazing and I hate to talk business, but the band has a gig for a wedding on the eighteenth of April and they requested your presence."

"Who's wedding?"

"Shelly and Alice are renewing their vows with a military service."

"Well you can count me in Steve."

"That's excellent and Dodge sends his best. I saw him yesterday before we flew out."

"Oh, that was nice of him. How has he been since returning to duty?"

"He's doing really well and I have to say, he's a changed man."

"I'm glad to hear that and it's a beautiful day Steve."

"It sure is Kanga. When are you surprising Sam?"

Checking her watch, Dana replied, "In ten minutes."

Steve chuckled, "I wonder if she'll react like last time."

"Oh god I hope so," answered Dana with a devilish grin.

"What time do you fly out tomorrow?"

"Sixteen hundred hours so everyone has a chance to recover."

Gary joined the duo and cut in, "My turn to groove with the gorgeous bride."

"You only have five minutes mate then I have to get ready."

"You got it Kanga and I see your beautiful wife is dancing with the President."

"She's a vision."

"Hey, you are damn fine yourself, even Carol says so."

Dana giggled at the compliment and danced for a few more minutes before sneaking over to the DJ's booth and picking up her guitar case. When she pulled on the strap, the music stopped and she turned on the microphone she had set up beside the DJ's equipment earlier.

"Hello everyone, it's time for a little slow number while I serenade my amazing bride. This is my gift to you Samantha, Happy Birthday."

Launching into Lonestar's _"Amazed"_, Dana focused on Sam as she stood on the dance floor.

As was the norm, Sam was in awe of her talented wife and when the song ended, the blonde raced to her while she received an ovation.

Dana quickly turned off the mike and the DJ started another dance track.

Sam stood by as Dana secured her guitar then she stepped in and kissed her. When she finally released her hold, she whispered, "That was so sweet and dare I say, fucking hot."

Grinning madly, Dana replied, "You are fucking hot Colonel and I am so in love with you."

A radiant smile appeared and Sam stated, "I am yours forever and you are taking me to Paris for the night."

Shaking her head, Dana quipped, "No and you aren't even close baby."

"Is travel involved?"

"Yes."

"The Bridal Suite here?"

"No and stop before you give yourself a headache."

"Oh okay. Come dance with me instead."

"Gladly Missus Ridley-Carter."

"That sounds pretty good and I have a present for you."

"Why Samantha, you are full of surprises."

"I certainly am honey."

-o-

Sam's gift was revealed thirty minutes later when she accompanied Reese on the cello while her daughter in-law sang Lifehouse's _"You and Me"._

Dana was quick to thank her by kissing her soundly then she turned to Reese, "That was great, thank you." Hugging Sam tighter, she added, "Now that was bloody hot my Sam."

"I'm glad I managed to surprise you for a change."

"I couldn't possibly love you any more than I do right now."

"The feeling is mutual my Dana."

"I hate to take you away from all this, but it's time to start our honeymoon."

"Oh holy Hannah, I'm so thrilled. We better say goodbye to everyone first."

"No worries baby."

-o-

A blindfolded Sam sat in the back of the limousine sipping champagne while trying to figure out where Dana was taking her. "Are we going to Denver?" she asked.

"No baby."

"Cassie and Reese told me they had no idea."

"That's correct; only two other people know our destination."

The vehicle stopped then drove on again and Sam grinned, "I need a refill honey."

Dana obliged then said, "There is a chilled bottle of Moet waiting for us."

"Right, we are definitely going to a hotel then."

"No."

"Crap, can I please have a clue?"

"No."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes, so just relax my Sam. We are nearly there."

What Sam wasn't aware of was the fact the limo driver had been driving around a parking lot for the past thirty minutes. Dana knew Sam would work out her scheme is they drove directly to their endpoint.

"By my calculations we are in Denver," remarked Sam confidently.

"That's a good guess, but totally wrong."

The car stopped again and Dana announced, "We are here my Sam."

"Oh boy, this is kind of exhilarating."

"Now I'll help you out, but you have to keep the blindfold on."

"Okay darling."

Opening the door, Dana assisted her bride then after walking for several minutes; the couple stepped into a lift. It travelled downwards for some time before halting. The occupants alighted from the car then entered another elevator that took them up two floors. When it came to a stop, it then went down again.

When the doors finally opened, Dana led Sam down a hallway then ushered her into a lift again. This was followed by another short walk.

Sam huffed then grumbled, "I have no bloody inkling where we are and what's the go with all the rotten lifts?"

"Just a little further," explained Dana while trying not to laugh.

Ascending a flight of stairs, the pair turned a corner and travelled down another two levels of steps.

After ten minutes Sam guessed, "We are still at the Broadmoor and we are retracing our steps."

"Wow, you are brilliant, but no."

"Shit then I go back and say we are in Denver."

"No to that too baby and if you stop right now, we have arrived."

"Okay and one last guess."

"Go right ahead Sam."

"Oh who am I fooling? You've completely bewildered me honey."

Dana finally let out a chuckle and handed Sam a glass flute, "That was the plan and you can take off your blindfold now."

Reaching for the material around her head, Sam caught her breath as she looked at her fellow Stargate colleagues standing in front of the shimmering blue of the Gate. Turning to Dana with tears in her eyes, she gushed, "This is one hell of a surprise."

"I wanted to take you back to where it all began for us."

"Come on," complained Jack. "Hurry up and take the photo already so we can all get back to the party."

Sam grabbed Dana's hand and raced up the ramp while Walter set up the camera on a tripod. When he had it in the right position and the timer set, he ran up the incline and joined the others.

Five minutes later, George wished the newlyweds a safe journey.

"Journey?" questioned Sam with bulging eyes.

"Yes Baby," answered Dana. "We are jumping to P4X-277."

"Holy Hannah, I love you so much," exclaimed Sam excitedly.

"See you tomorrow at noon," advised George before hugging both women goodbye.

Taking Sam by the hand, Dana announced, "Come on, everything is set up for us on the other side."

Stepping into the Event Horizon, Sam was shocked to find two motor bikes standing beside the dirt slope.

"It's too far to walk to the waterfall, so we are taking an express route," explained Dana with a grin.

"Oh boy, you've thought of everything."

"I hope so, because we are on our own until tomorrow."

"Then let's go," recommended Sam, eager to get to the other end.

-o-

Pulling up to the base camp, Dana and Sam quickly alighted from the motorcycles and walked over to the spot where they had first disrobed in front of one another.

"Holy Hannah, our uniforms are going to get dirty," complained Sam.

"It's fine baby. There are fresh clothes and garment bags in the tent. You have nothing to worry about, so relax."

Sam reached for the top button of Dana's jacket, "I'm not concerned when you are with me."

Smiling at her wife, Dana prompted her, "Hurry up; we have a marriage to consummate."

Within seconds, both were naked and Dana groaned as she pulled Sam into her arms, "Oh good lord; your strip if gone."

Sam gave her lover a full blown dimple display, "Only for a while, it's my gift to you."

"I may convince you to make it permanent; you haven't complained about me not growing mine back."

"I have to admit I like it on you and I've certainly felt extra sensitive since having it waxed this morning."

"Oh baby, let's take it for a test run." Dana took hold of Sam's left hand and led her to the water.

-o-

Sam's back was arched up off the rock edge while Dana slowly manipulated her clitoris with delicate caresses from her tongue. Sam's legs started to shake and her body was taken over by tiny spasms. "Oh my god, right there Dana … honey," she whispered as her release built. "I love you … I love you," she suddenly screamed as Dana increased the tempo and a series of bright lights flashed behind her closed eyelids.

Dana grinned widely as warm fluid gushed onto her face. "God, I love the taste of you," she declared before lapping up every droplet and bringing Sam to fulfilment again.

Once Sam's body ceased convulsing, Dana languidly kissed and nipped her way along her wife's frame before capturing eager lips.

When the kiss ended some time later, Dana brushed damp strands of hair off Sam's forehead and planted a soft peck upon the clammy skin, "Hello beautiful."

Sam's hands stroked the curve of Dana's hips as she responded, "Hi my wonderful wife."

"Are you enjoying your surprise?"

"I certainly am and thank you for a fantastic day."

"It was pretty special Sam. We better make a move back to camp; it will be dark soon and the temperature will drop."

Pulling Dana down into a tender kiss, Sam finally replied, "I love you so much."

"Then I am an extremely happy bride."

Jumping up, Dana held her hand out and Sam reached up. The couple dove into the water together and swam to the lake's shoreline.

"We should take a warm shower honey," suggested Sam as she entered the tent moments later.

"You go ahead while I start a fire. Oh, don't bother dressing baby."

Sam walked out of the tent carrying a toiletries kit, "I think I can handle that request."

Joining Sam a few minutes later, Dana instigated several games of water sports then the pair settled in front of the fire, sipped champagne and chatted.

Once the bottle was empty, Sam initiated a marathon session of love making before exhaustion finally claimed both women and they retired to the bed in the tent.

-o-

The next morning Dana served a breakfast of French toast and sausage ensuring Sam thanked the cook multiple times before seeing to the dishes.

Afterwards, the cheerful duo visited the waterfall again and once they'd made love on the rock shelf, Sam pecked her wife's neck as they lay face to face and asked, "So what part did Henry play in all this?"

"He personally funded the jump."

Sam focused on Dana's face, "Oh boy."

"It was his wedding gift to us."

"Holy Hannah, we'll have to send him and Madeline a special thank you card."

"Cassie and Reese are making us an album of the photos taken in the Embarkation Room as your birthday present."

With misty eyes, Sam commented, "It will be a fantastic memory for us Dana. You did extremely well my love."

Swiping away the unshed tears from her spouse's eyes, Dana kissed the tip of her nose, "George and Henry helped too and it only cost me a donation to the softball tournament fund."

As teardrops fell from blue orbs, Sam enquired, "How much are we talking about?"  
"Only fifty thousand dollars so the park can be fitted with floor lights. That way there can be night time games too."

"Oh honey, I love your precious heart."

"I love how emotion you get underneath your stoic military personal."

Lowering her lips to Dana's, Sam expressed her feelings in a lengthy, gentle, toe curling kiss. As she pulled back, she noted, "I'm so glad we have already packed for our return trip."

"So am I and are you excited?"

"Yes honey, but I'm sad about missing Cassie and Reese's move into their house as well as their first day at the Academy."

"We could always cut our honeymoon short," offered Dana as her fingertips played along Sam's spine.

Dark blonde eyebrows arched, "Hell no! We deserve the break and you need to spend time in Australia. Besides, the girls will have ample help from their uncles."

"True and you know Sara will have fun supervising everyone."

Tittering for a second, Sam replied, "She looked astonishingly radiant yesterday."

"The woman certainly had her glow happening."

"Jack has been so loving towards her in public, he's a changed man."

"It's all about making the most of second chances my Sam."

"We have definitely done that and I've decided to keep my new do."

Dana smirked, "Oh baby, I love you even more now."

"I thought you would be happy considering how much attention you've been giving my wax job."

Giggling, Dana coyly smiled, "What can I say? I absolutely adore you all smooth."

Sam tapped Dana's forehead with an index finger, "I like it too and love you."

"I guess we better start heading back to camp."

"Thank you again for an extraordinary start to our marriage."

"You are welcome and I hope I can continue to make you happy."

"You can do that by making love one more time before we leave this paradise."

"I can do that, but before I ravish you, there is one more birthday present waiting for you on Earth."

"Just when I think it is impossible to love you more, there you go proving me wrong. I am so in love with you my Dana," responded Sam before crushing her lips to Dana's.

-o-

Sam and Dana passed all the camp equipment through the Gate prior to riding the motorbikes into the blue pool. Coming to a halt at the bottom of the ramp, Sam looked up to the Control Room and waved to George and Josh.

She laughed heartily when George made an announcement over the intercom, "Welcome home Missus and Missus Ridley-Carter."

Dana joined in the laughter while sliding off her bike behind Sam.

"All over to you," added George as the SF left with the gear and vehicles.

A stunned Sam turned around and faced her wife, "What's going on?"

"Patience baby," answered the brunette as the overhead lighting switched off and the room become illuminated by the glow of the still active Gate.

Sam's eyes glowed with passion, "Oh … my … god. Are we being left alone?"

"Yes," replied Dana as she ran over to the far corner of the room and retrieved several blankets. "We have two hours and I plan on utilising that time to fulfil a few of my fantasies with you."

Grabbing Dana by the hand, Sam hauled her back up the ramp, "I want to make love right here on the platform."

Grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat, Dana spread out the covers and Sam attacked here from behind and purred into her left ear, "Mine."

To say Dana came undone at that precise moment; would be an understatement.

-o-

A euphoric Dana pulled on her tee shirt and promptly broke out into a fit of the giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam while donning her BDU jacket.

Pointing to the computer screen, Dana laughed harder when Sam's eyes bulged.

"Oh my god, I left foot prints on the monitor."

"Leave them there baby, it will give Walter something to ponder in the New Year."

Sam chuckled softly then turned off the computer, "Okay, everything is switched off, so let's go home."

"George will still be in his office, so we should go say goodbye to him first."

"All right and I am rather enjoying married life."

"Well you have experience in that area," joked Dana.

Frowning, Sam brushed her fingers through Dana's short strands, "Does that bother you?"

"Bloody hell, of course not; have I ever given you the impression it did?"

"No darling and thank you."

"Good, now race you upstairs."

"You're a bloody big kid sometimes Ridley," chided Sam as she pushed past her wife and bolted for the staircase.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

Pairings: Samantha Carter & Dana Ridley (OFC); Cassandra Frasier-Carter & Reese Connelly (OFC)

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sam stepped out onto the veranda of the highset Queenslander styled house and caught her breath, "Oh my god, the view is absolutely spectacular."

Pointing to the distance, Ray remarked, "The mountain range to the right is the Glasshouse Mountains. If you look closely, the largest formation resembles the side on view of a gorilla."

"Oh, I can see that and you have such a lovely home."

"Thank you Sam. Did Dana ever tell you about the construction of the house?"

With a shake of her head, Sam answered, "No. Although I gather it was built after the fire."

"It was and she helped erect it."

"Wow, that's impressive and I didn't know she was so handy with a hammer and nails."

A touch of pride lingered with Ray's next words, "You've married a very unique woman."

Sam's dimples deepened as her smile grew, "I certainly have and I am reminded of that every day."

Gesturing to his left, Ray commented, "That whole area behind the barn burnt and when the fire threatened the stables, Ashley and Robyn pumped as much water out of the dam as they could in an effort to save the horses. The Fire Brigade was unable to access the property because the roads were cut off and as they struggled to contain a blaze a mile away; my brother and sister in-law valiantly fought to save the animals.

Placing a comforting arm around Ray's shoulder, Sam sympathised, "It must have been terrifying."

"Ashley had sent the workers home when news of an approaching fire was reported by the Rural Fire Brigade. He insisted I leave and go home to Leanne who was pregnant with Josh. Our property was ten miles away and not under threat. I found her pulled up alongside the highway while attempting to drive here. Cannon was two at the time and Leanne went into premature labour two minutes before I arrived. I rushed her to the hospital while Ashley and Robyn managed to create a fire break and save the stables."

Ray took a moment to collect himself before continuing, "Unfortunately, the house caught alight and when they entered it to rescue Dana's golden retriever Zeus, they were overcome by smoke."

"Oh dear god," whispered Sam, no stranger to loss.

"The Fire Fighters finally got through and swiftly doused the flames. They were able to retrieve the bodies of Ashley, Robyn and Zeus."

Sam wept for the tragedy and squeezed Ray, "Thank you for sharing."

"I had a feeling Dana hadn't told you the full version."

Nodding, Sam noted, "The death of one parent is hard enough to cope with, let alone two."

"Dana was devastated and pushed herself hard at the Academy. When she was on leave, she approached me with plans to rebuild this house and asked me to take over the family business."

Drying her eyes, Sam was full of praise, "You've done a wonderful job."

"I've been blessed with an incredible family who have made it easy. After lunch, I'll take you for a bike ride and show you the rest of the land."

"I look forward to it."

"I spoke to your father at the reception and he sounded very satisfied with your marriage."

Tittering, Sam explained, "He scared the crap out of Dana when they first met, but she won him over and he simply adores her."

"Your ceremony was the first time I'd witnessed Dana so relaxed while in uniform."

"When we received out last citations, she was laidback too. I think she's finally learnt to embrace the military moments."

Ray chuckled at the analogy, "I've a feeling it's more likely your influence."

Sam joined in the laughter, "I'd like to think so."

"Your ex-wife Janet is lovely."

"Yes she is and Dana cares deeply for her as if she were family."

"My niece has a very kind heart and she loves Cassie and Reese as if there were her own daughters."

Sam giggled, "She refers to them as her girls."

"I remember when her girls were her bikes and cars."

"They have moved down the totem pole of affection," pointed out Sam proudly.

Looking at his watch, Ray suggested, "How about I show you the hobby shed while we wait for the others to arrive home?"

Sam immediately followed her host down the backstairs then into a huge steel garage. "Oh boy!" she exclaimed when she spotted a black 1968 Ford Mustang. "She's a beauty."

"Dana fully restored it twenty years ago and passed it onto Cannon when he turned seventeen. The blue Chevrolet Z71 was Josh's present when he finished high school. Dana sent it over from DC after she'd given it a little make over and changed it to right hand drive."

"Dana's generosity is very admiral and heart-warming," mentioned Sam as she moved alongside Ray.

"That it is and will you excuse me Sam? I'll just give Lea a call and see what's taking them so long."

"No problem."

Left on her own when Ray walked outside, Sam went had a closer look at a dark purple sedan parked next to the Chevy truck. She recognised the Ford emblem, but not the model.

"It's a 2004 BA Falcon GT with a 350 V8 motor," explained Ray as he rejoined her. "This little beauty is Dana's."

"It's very nice and I like the colour."

"They call it Vibe and goes well with the gold striping. It appears the others are waiting for a delivery fresh off the trawler, so we have time to take that tour now."

"Great," replied an enthusiastic Sam.

-o-

Ray was ascending the rear staircase ahead of Sam as Leanne and Dana were placing the last platter of fresh seafood onto the outdoor table.

"How was the ride?" enquired Dana as she reached for Sam's right hand.

Sam's eyes lit up, "It was very educational and impressive. This property is massive and the wildlife living in the surrounding woodlands is amazing."

"Everyone take a seat and enjoy the food," directed Ray as he pulled up a chair.

Everyone did while Dana glanced at Cannon as he strolled onto the deck, "Hey Cannon, toss me two beers from the Esky while you walk by."

"Coming right up cousin."

Sam leaned into her wife, "What is an Esky?"

Dana pointed to the ice cooler and Sam smiled.

Cannon handed out several bottles and Dana explained, "Our beer has a higher alcohol level, so be careful."

"Thanks for the advice honey."

As the meal progressed, Sam spoke about growing up in Canada and her Air Force career. "This is delicious," she stated as Josh passed her another beer.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow Dana?" asked Leanne.

"I thought I'd take Sam up to the Sunshine Coast and teach her how to surf."

Cannon raised a hand, "If you like, we could throw the boards into my Chevy and you ladies could follow in the GT."

"Good plan and we can have lunch up there too," suggest Dana.

Josh laughed briefly, "It's a shame you have to work in the morning mum and dad."

Ray tossed a prawn head at his youngest son, "Don't forget it's New Year's Eve."

"Shit I forgot," admitted Josh as he ducked for a second time.

"That reminds me," blurted out Kellie. "I have to call Melissa and make arrangements."

Dana looked around the table, "What is the plan for tonight?"

"After dinner," began Ray. "We thought we'd go up to the pub."

"Is that okay with you Sam?" enquired Dana.

"That's fine, but I better have a nap beforehand."

Leanne stood and collected the projectiles off the wooden floor, "The guest quarters are all ready to go Dana and Sam. I prepared everything before the wedding."

"Thanks Lea," replied Dana. "I'll give you a hand to clean up."

-o-

Dana opened the door to the building located eight hundred yards from the main house and Sam stepped inside carrying two suitcases. Dana followed with three smaller bags then closed the entrance.

Sam looked around the spacious living and kitchen areas and asked, "Is this where you stay when you visit?"

"Yes," the brunette responded as she pointed to the right. "Bedroom is through there."

Sam headed that way, "Did you construct this too?"

Grinning, Dana nodded, "I did and I gather Ray informed you of the house rebuild."

"He did."

"Do you want to unpack or take a shower first?"

"Unpack and this place is fantastic honey; it's like a five star hotel suit. Ray also showed me the garage and the vehicles."

Placing the bags on the queen size bed, Dana smirked, "Oh, so you've met Bobbie Lou BA?"

Returning the smile and then some, Sam winked, "Yes I have and she's very nice."

Setting to work, the pair unpacked the luggage in no time, and then went into the sizable bathroom. Stripping off, both stepped into the cubicle and Sam slipped in behind Dana. She collected a bottle of liquid soap and commenced washing her wife's back with a cloth.

"After lunch tomorrow," began a relaxed Dana. "I was hoping to drive you up to Noosa and stay over for a couple of days."

Sam kissed her lover's left shoulder before commenting, "I am in your capable hands honey. I'm still adjusting to the fact it's currently summer here."

Pivoting, Dana rinsed off the suds, "Lea has a stack of tourist attraction pamphlets up at the house for you to look at. So you my darling, can choose where you go."

Sam smiled, "Thank you for all this."

"You are welcome my Sam."

"How about you take me to bed and make love to me?"

"Mmm, I love you," replied Dana before lowering her lips to a smiling mouth.

-o-

The days passed and before Sam and Dana knew it, there arrived back to Colorado Springs and were preparing for their return to work. Later, Dana was out picking up the dry cleaning while Sam was visiting Cassandra and Reese at their new home.

Sam handed out gifts then took a tour of the four bedroom abode. Cassandra and Reese excitedly chatted about the first three weeks at the Academy and in exchange, Sam told them all about the honeymoon sans the intimate moments.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time mom," cheered Cassandra animatedly.

"I did Cass and we are all invited to spend next Christmas with Ray and Lea."

"Awesome!" squealed Reese.

"That would be so cool," added Cassandra as she squeezed her wife's hand. "It would be a neat first anniversary for us."

"Yes it would honey."

There was a knock on the front door and Sam pointed out, "That will be Dana."

It was, and after greetings, she looked through the house with Reese as her guide.

"How's the training going?" Dana asked as the pair headed for the living room.

"Really good; I'm thoroughly enjoying it."

"That's great and this is a fantastic house." Placing a hand on her spouse's shoulder, Dana enquired, "Are you ready to go?"

Scrunching up her face, Sam replied, "The girls asked us to stay for dinner honey?"

"I take that as a no and thanks for the invite girls."

-o-

The following three weeks were busy with missions to new worlds, and on Saturday the fourteenth of February, Dana surprised Sam with news of their bonding ceremony on Alka.

"So, it's today?" enquired the blonde as she climbed out of bed.

Sticking her head past the bathroom doorway, Dana displayed a megawatt grin, "Happy Valentines baby."

Stripping off her nightdress, Sam flung it at Dana, "So that's what you and George have been colluding behind closed doors."

Tossing the article of clothing into the hamper, Dana grabbed her wife by the hand and dragged her into the shower, "SG-1, George, Jack and Janet are jumping first to negotiate a trade deal with the Elders, while you and I will be busy preparing for the ritual."

Sam reached forward and turned on the water, "I suppose the plan is for you to impregnate me tonight without us even discussing it?"

Taken aback by the comment, Dana scurried to explain her actions as she washed, "No Sam. I wanted to surprise you with a bonding rite."

"Oh okay then, because the matter of me having a child needs a serious talk."

Dana stepped out of the shower and departed the room after collecting a towel and her clothes sitting on the counter.

"Shit!" mumbled Sam as she heard the bedroom door slam moments later.

-o-

Holding back her tears, Dana used the downstairs bathroom to finish her ablutions then went and sat on the porch stairs. She looked behind when Sam opened the rear door some five minutes later, "I'll phone George and advise him there is to be no ceremony. I apologise for springing this on you."

Sitting down beside Dana and reaching for her left hand, Sam remarked, "Don't be sorry for planning such a wonderful and romantic present. I'm sorry for my reaction. I just thought we would have talked about who would be attending. You kind of threw me and I wasn't ready."

Standing up, Dana drew back her hand, "I'll meet you on base. I have something I need to take care of and when it suits you, let me know about the bonding."

As Dana walked through the doorway, Sam got to her feet to follow, but her wife had already run into the garage. "DANA WAIT," she shouted while securing the door.

The roar of a motorbike was the only reply she received.

"Crap," she cured while racing upstairs to grab her cell phone. She found Dana's sitting on the chest of drawers and forgot all about calling her. Instead, Sam finished dressing then made her way to the mountain.

-o-

Colonel Carter ambled into the Briefing Room to find Jack at the head of the table, "Good morning sir, have you seen Ridley?"

"Hey Carter and she has already jumped with George. Now before the Gate closes, let's get the briefing underway."

Five minutes passed and Jack dismissed everyone before going to the Control Room.

With raised brows, Janet glanced across the table at Sam, "Did you and Dana have a fight?"

"I said something stupid and hurt her feelings."

"She was pretty upset and mentioned something about you reneging."

Sam shook her head, "Dana didn't give me the opportunity to explain."

"Well, she's gone ahead to cancel the bonding ritual."

"Shit, I didn't want her to do that. I jumped to conclusions and went on about not having a baby. I made it worse by saying I wasn't consulted on who would be attending."

"Oh sweetie, you fucked up big time, but what's done is done. Come on, we have to go, the General is waiting for us."

"I guess so and hopefully Dana will forgive me."

"I hope for your sake her subjects don't lynch you on sight."

"Oh boy, I didn't think about that."

"Too late," noted Janet while racing for the stairs. "You might be in for a hostile welcome, so be prepared."

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

_Title:_ Stargate: SG-1 – New Families (A New Beginnings sequel)

_Summary:_ Colonel Samantha Carter's new found happiness is tested as circumstances out of her control threaten her family.

Pairings: Samantha Carter & Dana Ridley (OFC); Janet Fraiser & Carrie Sullivan (OFC)

_Rating:_ MA for Mature Readers.

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is purely a work of fiction created by borrowing characters from a television series with the purpose of entertainment. Characters other than originals remain the property of creators Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. No profit is gained nor is any copyright infringement intended towards Sony Pictures Television, Gekko Film Corp & MGM Worldwide Television.

Author's Note:Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse. Many thanks to those who have reviewed, added to their favourite's list or are following this tale.

* * *

Chapter 17

When SG-1, Janet and Jack stepped out onto Alka's Gate incline, Sam's heart skipped a beat. Dana was standing to the rear of the entrance chamber dressed in a golden toga and wearing a bejewelled crown. She was surrounded by a beautiful redhead to her left and a striking tall blonde on the right and several sword welding guards.

"Welcome to Alka dear friends," announced Dana cheerfully. "Please follow us to the Palace were your overnight accommodations await."

Curtsying, Jack smirked at the greeting, "Your Majesty, it would be our pleasure."

With a radiant smile, Dana continued, "My proxy Queen Tori and her wife Princess Paca will escort you on a tour of the Royal Palace and once you have settled into your rooms, you will be required to join General Hammond, myself and Elders Fava, Gora and Sala for a meeting."

"Much obliged Queen Ridley," replied Jack as he followed the welcoming party.

Janet turned to Sam and squeezed her forearm, "Good god, your wife is stunning in that outfit. I may need to borrow it and play dress up for Carrie in the not too distant future."

Sam shook her head at her best friend's suggestion, "I'll see what I can do, as long as she is still talking to me."

Two guards branched off to the left with Dana, and Tori explained to the others, "Queen Dana has important matters to attend to and will join us in one clock dial."

"Not a problem Your Majesty," responded Jack diplomatically while looking around at the ornate decorations lining the vestibule.

Within minutes, the visitors were dropping off their travel bags then being escorted into a large room consisting of a vast table and seating for twenty. In the corner stood three golden toga attired persons everyone assumed were the Elders.

After greeting the Heads, Tori and Paca approached Sam and the auburn haired woman spoke, "The Queen seeks private counsel with you once the meeting reaches an end."

"Of course," acknowledged Sam with a nod.

"Paca will escort you when the time is right."

-o-

Two hours passed before Sam was led out of the room by Paca. She followed closely through a series of marble hallways and gasped when they entered an open, columned area with an enormous pool.

Dana was standing naked in waist deep crystal blue water while being attended to by two attractive and totally nude blondes.

"You are to undress and join the Queen in the healing bath," instructed a smiling Paca.

"What?" questioned a stunned Sam.

"Please disrobe and step into the water," explained Paca.

Sam sought out Dana's eyes for reassurance and relaxed when her wife winked. Realising she'd been duped; Sam removed her cap then her kit.

Paca giggled softly before retreating from the chamber.

After taking off her boots, socks and remaining clothing, Sam gracefully strode into the water.

Dana held out her left hand and Sam accepted, "Welcome to our bonding ceremony my love. These wonderful women are Sadrie and Alma; two of the Chosen Ones. They will bathe you then fetch us a noon meal and wine."

Lowering her eyes, Sam moved closer, "I'm sorry I upset you earlier."

"It's fine baby. Everything is going to be all right. What you said hurt me at the time, but then it played right into my surprise if you thought I was angry."

Sadrie glided a sponge over Sam's shoulders as Alma passed one over Dana's breasts.

"This is a little weird," admitted Sam nervously.

"Just relax my Sam. There is nothing sexual about their duties. Their hands will not touch our skin."

With her head tilted to the left, Sam asked, "I thought you freed the Chosen Ones?"

"They are free from the boundaries of slavery and are now paid employees of the Palace. There are many traditions and rituals that must be adhered to and preserved, so the Chosen Ones are in charge of that responsibility."

Feeling the tension leave her body, Sam requested, "I see, so what happens next?"

"While we wait for our meal, we will make love."

Sam's eyes widened, "I hope we won't have an audience."

"No my love, that is not part of the ritual, unless you request one, but more on that is a minute."

Tittering, Sam pointed out, "We've already been down that road."

"Yes, but we were unaware of it at the time."

"Excuse me Queen Dana."

"Yes Sadrie?"

"The bathing is complete. Do you wish for Alma and me to stay?"

Dana pulled Sam into her embrace, "We are now faced with three choices."

Sam gulped down the lump in her throat and was almost too afraid to ask, "We do?"

"Sadrie and Alma can remain here and observe us or we can watch them."

"Oh my god, I don't feel right about either of those options."

Trying not to giggle, Dana put Sam at ease once more, "They are a bonded couple and offer their love to us, but the third choice is we are left alone."

"What do you want?"

"I am happy for you to choose."

"My desire is to have you all to myself."

"Then that is how it shall be. Thank you Sadrie and Alma, you are dismissed."

"As you wish my Queen," came to the collective reply.

Sam watched as the two women held hands and stepped out of the bath together.

Leaning in, Dana gently kissed Sam's neck and murmured, "You chose wisely my Princess."

"There are some things I don't like to share and you are top of that list."

Chuckling lightly, Dana focused on Sam's eyes, "As per procedure, I had to ask you."

"Is there any other quirky requirements I should know about?"

"We are naked for the ceremony."

Sam's smile vanished instantly, "Oh Jesus Dana, you could have mentioned that earlier."

"Got you my Sam," joked Dana with twinkling eyes.

In response, Sam slapped Dana on the back, "You need to stop scaring me."

"Sorry, it was hard to resist and once we eat, we go to the Royal Chambers for a nap before we are dressed in red togas."

"Sounds simple enough and what have our friends been doing all this time?"

"Everyone is in the City Centre enjoying an abundant feast with the citizens and being entertained by musicians and street performers."

"Do they have to wear togas too?"

"Yes, white ones."

"Thank goodness you introduced underwear to your subjects or Jack would be off home quick smart."

Dana chortled briefly, "I'm sure he would, but I won't be wearing any?"

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Oh really?"

"I am only teasing you honey. If I go commando, I'll be sliding off the throne in no time at all."

Sam giggled at the comment then huskily replied, "The thought is kind of sexy honey."

Always up for a challenge from her wife, Dana proposed, "I'll do it if you want."

"Yes please and I'll do the same."

"Ooh baby, you have a deal, but don't be surprised if I slip a hand up your toga during proceedings."

Chuckling, Sam waved an index finger, "As Queen, you should display some modicum of decorum."

Dana cupped her hands behind Sam's head, "I love you so much Princess Sam."

"I love you too Queen Dana, now make love to me."

-o-

Sam was stretched out across Dana's chest and covered by a gold silk sheet. She was busy pecking her wife's lips and chanting, thank you over and over.

There was a loud knock on the door and Dana yelled out, "ENTER!"

The wooden door opened and Sadrie approached carrying a golden carafe of wine and two matching goblets, "I bring you drink my Queen."

"Gratitude Sadrie and you may be excused to join the festivities with Alma."

After pouring the wine, Sadrie bowed, "Gratitude Queen Dana."

Sam reached for a chalice and sipped. Without swallowing, she pressed her lips to Dana's and released the cold, red liquid.

Absorbing the wine, Dana watched as Sam took her own drink.

The blonde nuzzled into Dana's neck, "I will never be able to show you my appreciation for all the organising you've done."

"You don't have to baby. I'm just glad I could make the ceremony as you wanted it."

"I nearly screamed with I saw Cassie, Reese and Carrie."

"Yeah, I noticed, and the look on your face when you spotted your dad was priceless."

"You did wonders in getting everyone here."

"I would have liked to have Sara here, but with only a month before her due date, it was a wise decision for her to stay home."

"I agree and it was so sweet of Jack to leave early to be with her."

"It was and this day has been spectacular."

Taking another sip of wine, Sam placed the goblet on the side table and Dana locked onto her eyes, "Is it safe to say Happy Valentines yet?"

"Yes it is my darling."

"Phew, and do you realise your little spat this morning was caused by PMS?"

"Yes and being off contraception is making it worse."

"I noticed a couple of times last month, but it's the price we pay for trying for a baby in the not too distant future."

"Speaking of that, you just shocked me with the thought of being impregnated today. It was totally unexpected after we'd discussed waiting for some time. I know you intended on making it a surprise and I definitely overacted. After thinking it over, I spoke with Fava and suggested we return on your birthday."

"Oh Sam thank you so much."

"It will be my special gift to you."

Dana's eyes filled with tears, "I love you Samantha."

"I love you and our life together."

Capturing each other's lips in a fervent smooch, it was some time before Dana continued the conversation, "George is organising another trip back here next week to explore living conditions in the Cold Centre and ascertain whether we can improve things."

"That's a brilliant idea, but isn't that where Duban was exiled to?"

"It is, but he and his cohort Ari, didn't survive long after those he's previously banished there gave them a regal welcome and sent them packing to the coldest region."

"Oh payback is a bitch," noted Sam before pecking Dana's chin.

"Yes it is and from the information I've received; better housing and filtration systems into the mines would go a long way in assisting the population."

"Well we will know more next week, but for now I'd like to worship my Queen again and pay homage to her generosity."

"By all means carry on Princess Gorgeous."

-o-

SG-1 and SG-8 set up base camp one mile from the outskirts of the Cold Centre, and it wasn't long before Dana was busy cooking up a storm in the Mess Tent. As Cameron had returned to SG-1 that day, Dana was celebrating the event by preparing his favourite meal.

Due to possible negative ramifications of making first contact with the people of Cold Centre, Elders Fava and Gora accompanied the Stargate teams in an attempt to pave the way for open communications with the former outcasts.

Since Dana's ousting of Duban, those sent there as punishment, had been granted a royal pardon and invited to return to the City. Many were quick to travel back to their families while others chose to remain and work in the mines for more than adequate wages.

-o-

Sam was checking the perimeter sensors when Daniel joined her. "Can I give you a hand?" he asked.

"Thanks Dan, but this is the last one."

"Okay. Have you seen Caroline lately?"

The two long-time friends headed back to camp as Sam replied, "Not since last Saturday's bonding, why?"

"I was just curious. I heard a rumour she was no longer dating Zoe."

"I don't know anything about it Daniel. You'll have to ask Caroline, but I do know Zoe couldn't make last weekend as she was on duty." Sam turned to face Daniel and noted his creased forehead, "Are you stilling pining over Caroline?"

"No, just concerned as a friend."

"Good because she will need her friends if the rumour is true."

"That was my thought. I was talking to Gora during the trip and he told me of ancient illustrations on some of the mine walls in Cold Centre."

"Excellent, that will keep you busy."

"It certainly will. Did you know Dana has been studying Ancient Scripture?"

"She did mention she was going to ask you last week."

"Can I ask you a personal question about Dana?"

"You'd be better off asking her yourself Daniel."

"Okay, I'll speak with her after dinner."

"She is taking first night watch, so that would be a good opportunity."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome. Are you still seeing Gina?"

"No. I'm dating Molly Quinn."

Dark blonde eyebrows crawled up Sam's forehead, "As in the sister of Ross Quinn from SG-8?"

"That's her."

"Oh that would explain Ross' evil glares directed at you before we jumped."

Daniel smirked at the reasoning, "Yeah it would."

"You are fast running out of available women. Maybe it's time you seriously thought about what you want in life."

"Sam, I know the problem lies with me, but I still freeze every time I think about being in a serious relationship."

"Have you thought about speaking to one of the Psyches on base?"

Nodding, Daniel agreed, "I think it might be time to talk to a professional."

"Good and quite frankly, you have some serious crap to wade through after all these years."

Daniel sniggered in reply, "I think Vala was the icing on the cake."

"I agree my friend and that's the first time you have mentioned her in a long time."

"When she decided to leave me two years ago, I erased her from my thoughts."

Sam gave her friend a sympathetic smile, "How's that working out for you?"

"Apparently it's not. Thanks for the chat Sam and it looks like we arrived just in time for dinner."

"Lucky for us I know the chef and we can jump the queue."

-o-

Making his way along the outer limits, Daniel depressed his radio mike button, "Ridley, Jackson."

_"Go ahead Doc,"_ transmitted Dana.

"Don't shoot; I'm about two hundred yards behind you."

_"Appreciate the warning."_

Rotating, Dana waited for her friend and colleague to catch up, "Shouldn't you be asleep at this hour?"

With a shrug, Daniel answered, "Probably, but I'm not tired. I thought I'd keep you company instead."

"Thanks Dan," responded Dana as she recommenced her patrol.

"Are you looking forward to meeting more of your citizens tomorrow?"

The reply was accompanied with a wide grin, "I am and as I'll be visiting Alka every three months, it's an excellent opportunity to learn more about this world."

Bobbing his head, Daniel remarked, "Jack mentioned you are footing the bill for the developments that will be made."

"That's correct, but the funds are actually from the Palace fortune I inherited. The materials will be made using Alka resources, so the money just goes back into the economy. Any items brought through the Gate will be paid for by me."

"Jesus, no wonder Hayes loves you; you're very good for our budget."

"I am the Queen and feel it is my responsibility to provide for the people or at least show them a better way of helping themselves."

Daniel stopped for a second and bowed, "All hail the Queen."

"Smartarse," mumbled Dana while trying not to laugh at his antics.

"I really do admire what you have done since joining SGC Dana."

"That works both ways Daniel."

"Have you talked to Caroline lately?"

"I saw her on Monday at the hospital, why?"

"Did she seem okay to you?"

Dana put a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder, "I haven't heard the rumour about her and Zoe."

"Oh, Sam told you?"

"My wife and I have no secrets between us."

Chuckling, Daniel confessed, "I envy your honesty."

"Thanks and just ask Caroline when you see her next. She is still your friend and has nothing to hide."

"I will and I've been meaning to ask you about your rapid understanding of Ancient writings and hieroglyphics. I mean I gave you two volumes on the subject last Monday and you handed them back on Wednesday. Are you a speed reader?"

"Yes, I can absorb twenty thousand words per minute."

A stunned Daniel enquired, "Did you retain the language?"

"I did and yes, I have an eidetic memory."

"Super!"

"I'm glad you are impressed."

"Oh I am Dana. It certainly explains why you excel in everything you do."

"I inherited it from my father."

"Remind me never to argue with you."

"I will, but I tend to avoid disagreements."

"I wish I could sometimes," lamented a suddenly solemn Daniel.

"Sam told me you are seeing Molly Quinn."

"Yes. She's really nice and we have been out twice."

"By the way, Ross will only be looking out for his baby sister."

"Yeah I know and I fully understand his apprehension."

Daniel yawned and Dana ceased her stride, "Time for you to go to bed."

"Thanks for talking with me; see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

-o-

After speaking with mine operator Jink, Fava explained the presence of SG-1 and SG-8 before Dana and the medical team set up a portable lab and clinic in the middle of the township.

Sam organised their camp while Fava and Gora spoke to the locals and invited them to be medically examined. Many of the locals, who were not presently at work, chose to accept the offer.

When the teams broke for lunch, Dana approached a young man as he exited the mine precinct. "Greetings, my name is Dana. Can we talk?"

The lanky, sandy haired male's eyes bulged and his face reddened, "Greetings, I am Doe. Are you our new Queen?"

"I am."

Doe bowed, "How can I be of service to you my Queen?"

"Come join me for the noon meal and tell me of your life here."

Overwhelmed by the invite, the handsome Doe blurted out, "As you wish my Queen."

Dana led him to the Mess Tent and introduced him to the other Stargate personnel. Providing Doe with a bowl of hot soup and a small cob of freshly baked bread, Dana sat beside him with her own meal.

"How long have you worked the mine?" she asked in between spoonfuls.

"Two winters long."

"What bought you to Cold Centre?"

"I was born here nineteen winters past."

"What about your parents?"

"They were exiled here twenty summers past by Duban."

"Do you know why they chose to stay instead of returning to the City?"

"Yes. My father only knows the way of the mine."

"How do you feel about that?"

"When I earn enough gold coin, I will leave and seek a better life. I only need another ten pieces."

"Gratitude for talking to me Doe. Would you like another bowl?"

"Gratitude my Queen, it is most enjoyable. You should converse with my friend Uto; he knows much about Cold Centre. His mother was Bolli, Duban's mother."

"Can you take me to see him?"

Astonished by the Queen's openness and kindness, Doe answered, "I will fetch him when he ceases his work in five clock dials."

"Gratitude Doe and I'll just go refill your bowl."

-o-

After completing another four hours of examinations and analyses, Dana concluded coal workers' pneumoconiosis and malnutrition were the main health concerns for the people of Cold Centre. As she finished up her reports, Ross tapped on the clinic door and she motioned for him to enter.

"You have two visitors, Doe and Uto."

"Thanks Ross. Send them in and see if you can rustle up two bowls of chicken noodle soup."

"You got it Ridley," replied a grinning Ross.

Putting the paperwork to the side, Dana stood and waited. When the young men arrived, they both curtsied and she pointed towards two camp chairs, "Please sit down."

The males did and Dana leaned up against the front of the desk, "Gratitude for returning Doe and greetings Uto."

"Greetings my Queen," replied fair haired Uto.

Ross came back with a tray containing bowls of soup, spoons and four thick slices of bread.

Uto's eyes widened and Doe grinned at him.

"Please eat," prompted Dana.

Both teenagers picked up the dishes and bread. Dana waited while they took nourishment before asking her first question.

"Uto, Doe told me Bolli was your grandmother."

"Yes. She passed to the other world before I was born. She left behind many writings of her time as a Princess and Queen."

"Was Duban your father?"

A grimace appeared upon Uto's face, "No. He was my uncle. I did not know him here and I did not like him as my King. He was a cruel man and he treated my grandmother and mother badly."

"Are your parents still here?"

"No. They went to the City one moon past."

"Why did you stay behind?"

Uto's eyes turned to Doe and he smiled, "I wait until I have enough gold coin to travel with Doe."

"What do you wish to do in the City Uto?"

"I am a fine craftsman of metal. I will seek the employ of a merchant or the Royal Guard."

"What about you Doe?"

"I am skilled in the art of building."

"Doe, you told me before you require ten more coins, is that still correct?"

"It is so my Queen."

"And how many for you Uto?"

"I only need five then we will hold enough for lodgings for twelve moons."

Dana glanced at the empty bowls, "Ross, can you please fetch more soup and grab two mugs of hot chocolate for our guests?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why do you adorn yourself with such cloth my Queen?" enquired Uto.

"I am not of this world."

"Travellers have told me the tale of your great defeat of Duban. Nothing else is known of you. I am grateful for your arrival my Queen."

"Gratitude Uto; tell me how you will travel to the City."

"It will take six moons on foot, but only two by horse and wagon. We shall walk and save precious coin."

Dane noted that Uto was the dominant of the two males while Doe sat and watched with blind devotion.

Ross joined the trio and Doe and Uto ate heartily. Dana straightened up and went to the drawer in the desk. Retrieving a medium sized strong box, she keyed in a code and opened it. Withdrawing thirty gold coins, she placed them in a leather pouch then resecured the safe.

When the visitors finished their meal, Ross collected the dishes and mugs and left.

"I have never had such fine food," commented a sated Uto. "Gratitude for your kindness my Queen."

"Gratitude my Queen," added Doe. "I shall rest well this night.

Dana smiled as she sat down. She swiftly wrote on two sheets of parchment then pressed both with the black ink of the Royal Seal. Getting to her feet, she handed one folded page to each young man, "You will leave here and travel to your homes to pack your belongings then return here in the morning. At eight clock dials, you will find transport with horse and wagon waiting for you. Your fare will be taken care of and you will travel with others who seek a better life in the City."

"My Queen," began Uto. "We do not yet hold enough coin."

Reaching for the pouch on the table, Dana handed it to Uto, "There are thirty gold coins, use them wisely. Your papers are an introduction to Mapek the builder. He will employ you both for work to be done here and during that time, you will have free accommodation here."

A bewildered Uto stood, "We are indebted to you my Queen."

"Reward me by working hard and caring for each other."

Uto glanced at Doe with devotion glistening in his green eyes then vowed, "We will my Queen."

Doe got up and bowed, "Gratitude my Queen. Alka is truly blessed by your reign."

Dana waited for them to leave before going to the Mess Tent and organising dinner.

-o-

"How many workers have you employed for Mapek now?" enquired Ross when he joined Dana a few minutes later.

"Doe and Uto were the twentieth and last."

"I have to hand it to you Ridley; you're one hell of a Queen."

"Thanks. Has there been any word from SG-1?"

"Carter radioed about ten minutes ago to say they'll be back by 1830 hours."

"Excellent. Hopefully they have encouraged more of the townspeople to seek medical treatment tomorrow."

Just then, Sergeant Kerri Johnson entered the tent and grabbed a cup of coffee, "Looks like we are in for a real cold night; snow is starting to fall. Ridley, I finished the last of the x-rays and they were all clear."

"Good work Kerri. We should have more patients in the morning."

"Great. I'll give you a hand with the cooking."

-o-


End file.
